


Underworld's Hero

by FlamencoDiva



Series: Underworld Saga [2]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Greek God Violence, Language, Smut, Violence, fingering Female Receiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: Y/N brought Dean back from the dead, but Illiara now has control. Can Dean put the broken goddess back together?





	1. Chapter 1

_ Her lips were all over his skin. Y/N’s eyes looked at him mischievously. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His head rolled back as her hands caressed his bulge. His cock twitched at the feel of her through his pants. Her soft fingers crept into the lining of his boxers, gently pulling them down freeing him. She gave a lust filled sigh as her lips kissed his tip. His breath caught in his throat as she took him into her mouth. Her tongue is swirling across his length, as he moaned. Her head bobbed up and down his shaft.  _

_ He felt himself close to release, but she stopped just short. Y/N pulled herself up to bring her face to his. Her nose nuzzled his cheek as her fingers guided him to her slick folds looking for her entrance. He took in a breath as she sunk on him. He could feel her; her walls felt tight and blissful. Her moans gave hive pleasure. The way her body rode him drove him crazy. She reached to caress her cheek; her eyes closed in pure pleasure.  _

_ “Open your eyes for me princess,” He whispered, “Let me see how much you love riding me.” _

_ When she did, he gasped. Her eyes glowed a deep purple, and her hair changed. She pushed him down, and a sly smile crept onto her lips.  _

_ “Where you expecting someone else?” her voice hissed. “oh, you were expecting my weaker self, Y/N.” she gave an evil chuckle, “She’s dead.”  _

_ She disappeared from his sight. But he couldn’t help but hear the voice call to him.  _

_ ‘Dean, help me!’  _

Dean awoke in a pool of his sweat. It had been five months since Zeus was defeated. Dean had opted to search on his own for a while but it proved to be hopeless. Sam had joined him on his search earlier that week bringing Cerberus with them. Cerberus had stuck by Deans side, unwilling to return home. The flowers never bloomed, the trees had died and withered. Dean looked to the second bed; his brother was snoring softly, an arm draped around Cerberus. Dean ran his hand across his face. The events of the last battle was still fresh in his mind. the way Illiara took over. the goddess who split herself in two. The girl who was able to kill Zeus. 

His dreams became vivid. He would always find her; sometimes they were playing hide and seek in the bunker. Other times he was holding her in his arms as they made out in his bed. However, it all ended the same, it would get dark, her eyes would glow the eerily purple color, and she would walk away from him. She would disappear without a trace, all saying the same when he called the name, she had chosen for herself. She would always reply that ‘Y/N, was dead.’ That’s when he would wake up, every time in a pool of sweat, his heart full of pain. The sound of his heavy metal ringtone filled the room waking Sam and Cerberus up. He sighed at the familiar number. 

“Cas” his voice rasped. 

“Dean, I may have a lead on someone who can help us find Illiara” his voice somber as he gave the news. 

“OK, Cas, where can we find the lead?” Dean rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the table where he had a notepad and paper. 

He wrote down the location and made his way to get dressed for the trip. He took a warm shower, and he let the hot spray reach his aching muscles. Five months of hunting monsters, both the Greek and regular kind. Five months of trying to get answers, only to come up empty-handed. He looked to Sam who was on his laptop looking up any nor intel they could use for; He watched as Cerberus whined and circled the door. 

“I’m going to walk Cerberus,” he said shortly to Sam as he grabbed the key and let Cerberus out locking the door behind him. 

Cerberus walked alongside Dean as he went about his business. It was easy for Dean to see that things were different. It was as if the world stopped turning. Once Cerberus was done, they walked back to the room. Sam had already started packing for their trip to meet up with Cas. Cas had taken Y/N’s Camaro as his car of choice. Dean had taken good care of it until they could reach her. Dean packed his things and met Sam by the car. 

“Dean, are we sure about Cas’s intel?” Sam questioned. 

“I trust Cas with my life and with this.” Dean said. “he hasn’t let us down yet.” Dean drove the car to their next location. 

The brothers were close, they knew it. But they still wanted to check out the location Cas had given them. Dean drove Baby hard and fast, he and Sam needed a plan to get Y/N or rather Illiara back to them. Dean didn’t want her to fight alone in this; he needed to help her stitch her soul back. he could feel the mark of Hades tingling on his right arm. The god had given it to him. So far the list of ingredients was hard to find, and they had no luck in finding anything they could use. 

“Dean,” Sam called, “DEAN!” he said more forcefully. 

“What Sam? I’m trying to get us to the next location!” Dean’s focus remained on the road. 

“Are we sure we should keep pursuing this? What if something bad happens here Dean?” 

“Sam, we need to try and put things back in order!” Dean growled. 

“and I get that I do, but, this…. what if something goes wrong Dean?” Sam ran a hand across his face. 

“Something always goes wrong, Sam… besides, we are needed… If the universe wanted us dead, we would have died like four apocalypses ago!” Dean shrugged and turned towards a small rundown bar. 

The bar looked abandoned, but upon closer inspection, it was only a façade. Entering the bar, the brothers saw a mixture of different creatures: some centaurs, minotaurs, satyrs, and other mythical creatures. Dean looked around carefully and stopped Sam from proceeding any further. 

“What is it?” 

“Lotus” Dean said using his head to point at a small patch of the corner that was emitting a sweet smell. 

“What?” Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother. 

“We need to be careful, if not we could be stuck in here and lose our sense of time” Dean explained as he carefully made his way to the bar. 

Castiel and Jack were drinking as the waited patiently for Sam and Dean. Cas jumped when Dean slapped his shoulder. 

“How’s it going pal” He sighed sadly. 

“Rough, Chiron has had little luck in finding the goddess. the other gods are scrambling for power. Ares has taken it upon himself to try and rule. Persephone has not come to the earth, and everything is dying” 

“So, in other words, everything is going to shit in Olympus and it means things down here are going to get dicey.” Dean raised his eyebrow at Cas after ordering a beer. 

“Well, for right now Athena and Artemis are joining together to keep Ares at bay but who knows who will join them,” Cas explained. 

“Ok, so this thing has now turned into another apocalypse! Great and we’re at ground zero” Sam sighed and took a big gulp of the beer he ordered. 

The men failed to realize that the bar had grown eerily quiet around them. Jack slowly shifted his gaze and could see that the eyes of the other patrons were glaring at them He cleared his throat and elbowed Castiel. Cas and Dean froze in mid-conversation at the sound of silence around them. Sam shifted in his seat and prepared for a fist fight. 

“I smell a fallen angel, a halfling, and two grotesque mortals” a voice boomed in the bar. 

The various creatures parted to reveal a woman seated at a table. She had hair as black as night that flowed down her back. Her eyes are full of mischief. Dean could compare her to a usual biker chick that one would see at a biker bar. At least from her attire, that’s what she looked like, and Dean felt himself itching to show off his skills. The woman stood and strutted towards the four men. 

“Oh… I see now… You are the one who helped Illiara behead my father.” she gave them a devilish smile. 

“Sweetheart we don’t want any trouble, we just want information” Dean shrugged and took a sip of his beer. 

The woman chuckled and made her way to Dean, she turned him around and put her face dangerously close to his. Dean felt his heart race at the mere presence of her. He looked to Cas, Jack, and Sam who all seemed ready to attack at a moment's notice. The woman traced slight circle patterns on Dean's' chest before she put a small distance between them. 

“Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Atë, Daughter of Zeus goddess of… well, maybe you can take a guess” she snapped her fingers, and a pool table appeared before them. 

Dean looked to Cas who seemed ready to deny the goddess’s request. But Dean had other ideas. He grabbed his beer and walked up to the pool table. 

“Dean” Castiel warned. 

Dean held up his hand and silenced Cas, “You want to play pool?” Dean raised his eyebrow at the goddess. His mind was racing with strategies on how this would play out. 

“You aren’t as dumb as you look” she sneered and grabbed a pool cue. “I win, you and your brother will be at my beck and call, whatever I tell you, you do… You win… I tell you where you can find your precious Y/N” she used the pool cue to lean on as she tilted her head looking at Dean weighing and measuring him. 

“I’ll do you one better” Dean grabbed a cue and eyed the table, “you win, you can use me as bait for Illiara, I win…You tell us how to fix her, and you let us go.” 

“Dean” Sam warned as he shook his head. 

Atë cocked her head to the side as she looked at Dean. This was the first time a mortal had prepared his deal. Usually, the heroes would try to weasel the agreement. She thought it over and looked to a shadow in the corner of the room. 

She smiled slyly at Dean, “Very well… we have an agreement.” 

The game began with Atë allowing Dean the first break. Sam, Jack, and Cas intensely watched as Dean sank solids after solids. He missed once, and it was the goddesses turn. She gave as much as she got, she began to sink stripe after stripe, making Dean and the rest of the crew nervous about his chances of winning. It was all down to who could sink the 8-ball. Dean measured the table he looked back to his brother and motioned for him to come over. 

“No matter what happens, you take Cas, Jack, and the Impala and you find her… I’ll be ok,” he breathed. 

“Dean… I don’t like the sound of it… This is not ok; you can’t just sacrifice yourself…” 

“You will listen to me Sam, and You will do as I say, and you will wait for me to let you know when you can come up with a better idea” Dean growled, “We need to do whatever we can to help Y/N” Dean spat. 

“Add you think the best way to help her is to just sit around on our hands and wait for Illiara to kill her?” Sam asked.

Dean stared at his brother, his anger bubbling up. But he couldn’t deny that Sam was right. There were steps that both the brothers took that got them in this mess in the first place. What they didn’t know was that fate was slightly on their side. Dean watched as Atë missed her shot, giving him a chance to sink the 8-ball and win. 

“Well, well, well…” A gruff voice echoed in the bar. 

A sense of terror washed over Dean, and flashes of his fear came into play. He watched as a man about Sam’s height with hair as red as fire walked up to them. He had big bulky arms and a scar over his right eye. Sam, Cas, and Jack stayed frozen in place. 

“If it isn’t the mortal plaything of Y/N. I’m pretty sure you should have died on that battlefield.” His boots made the floor shake with every step he took. 

“You must be Deimos” Dean assumed and tried to stand tall, but his body remained frozen in terror. 

The man let a hearty laugh go from his lips, “No, unfortunately, he can’t come to play… I am Phobos, God of terror.” 

Dean took a big gulp as Phobos stood toe to toe with him. Dean could see the resemblance between Aries and Phobos; it made his skin crawl thinking back to five months ago. The feeling of pain return and Dean could feel himself panic. It happened instantly, he felt his knees buckle as he tried to calm his breath, but nothing was working. 

“You see mortal... that feeling you are having,” Phobos smiled sinisterly, “Is me… If it were up to me, I would have strung you up and make you feel this way for days.” Phobos’s eyes glowed with power, and Dean felt his chest tighten even more. 

“PHOBOS ENOUGH” the bar shook at the sound of the voice. 

There at the threshold, she stood — her staff in her hands and her eyes glowing furiously. Her hair was blowing around her as her power grew. Phobos recoiled in fear and took a step back. 

“Illiara” 

Sam watched in awe as Illiara made her way into the bar. Banging her staff on the floor, the satyrs, centaurs, and minotaurs all dropped dead in an instant. Phobos’s eyes widened and held his hands up. 

“We were just playing, but you know Illiara, it was a mistake coming for them,” Phobos smirked, “You just played your hand” Phobos and Atë disappeared before Illiara could do damage to them. 

Dean felt the sense of terror leave his body, and his breathing and pulse returned to normal. Sam let Cas and Jack care for Dean while he walked to Illiara. He raised his hands in surrender as he faced the goddess. 

“Y/N…” Sam began only to be met with a glare, “Illiara… Please, we want to help, there has to be a better way to put you back together” Sam pleaded. 

“I don’t want to be put back together!” She growled and made her way out. She paused when she saw her Camaro parked nearby. 

“Thanks for bringing me my car back” she snapped her fingers and was gone along with the car. 

the boys along with Cerberus piled into the Impala and drove to the motel. Dean couldn’t get the image out of his head. she seemed different. He couldn’t get the feeling out of his head, the way she looked at him. he felt the tug in his heart but he missed Y/N. He knew in his head that they were the same, but she didn’t feel the same. he heard Cerberus whining by the door. With a sigh, he got up and opened it. 

“Let’s go, buddy,” he muttered as he walked with Cerberus. before he knew it the dog dashed to a run. 

“Cerberus” he bellowed and followed the dog to what seemed like an empty field. 

The skies darkened, and the wind howled. On Instinct, Dean reached for the gun at the back of his pants as he caught up to Cerberus. Instead of the dog being scared, he was running in a circle barking happily. He felt his breath get caught in his throat. There standing in the field was Y/N. Except, she was different, while her hair was the same as he remembered, her eyes glowed purple, a symbol of her power. 

“Y/N?” his voice faltered as he lowered the gun. 

“That is not my name mortal” her voice boomed, and he flinched. 

“Illiara, you can’t just try and destroy a piece of you ” he smiled sadly. 

“The person you know as Y/N is gone, she doesn’t exist” she took a few steps forward. “It would be best if you are just grateful that she brought you back and come to the realization that she is not coming back.”

“Can’t do that sweetheart,” his voice hoarse, “I have been looking for you everywhere, I’m not giving up that easily” he took a step towards her. 

Illiara glared at him, this man who dared to step toe to toe with the gods. This man who threatened to imprison her and then enchant her. She tsked at him and beckoned for Cerberus to follow as she turned to walk away. Cerberus gave a small whine as he hung his head and tail and looked to Dean. 

“Illiara, you were scared, there was a part of you that was scared. Why can’t you just reconcile with yourself? Zeus is dead it’s over just come back,” he proclaimed to her. 

Illiara’s heartstrings tugged, but she ignored them. She had seen the omens time, and time again, this man would appear — this man who, for all his faults, took her breath away with just one look. She took a deep breath and used her power to cement Dean in his place. She watched as he struggled to move, it gave her a small satisfaction. She took his chin in her hand and gave him a slight squeeze. 

“I am warning you now mortal… If you want to continue living, you will step away from this idea that you can fix met; you will forget you met me, you will move on,” she stared intensely into his green eyes. 

Dean looked into the eyes of the goddess, the eyes that haunted his dreams. He took a hard swallow as her words sunk in, but then again, when has he ever backed down from fighting for what he wants? 

He gave her a cocky grin, “sure thing, I’ll forget all about you… the minute you can admit to me that you feel absolutely nothing for me.” 

“Insolent mortal” she hissed, “why would I have feelings for you? You are nothing but a bug on this earth; I am the keeper of the list of life and death” she proclaimed and harshly let go of his chin. “I would never succumb to bedding the likes of you,” she turned and began walking away. “Cerberus come.” 

Cerberus walked sadly behind her as he shifted from his husky form to his gigantic three-headed form. One of his heads looked at Dean sadly and whined. Dean felt the pressure on his body release as she disappeared from his sight. He found himself smirking. 

“She said it once,” he told himself, “Greeks go for the literal, she never said she didn’t feel nothing for me.” Smirking to himself, he rushed back to Sam and told his brother of the encounter. 

********

Chiron sighed as he looked over the old texts. to find the ingredients to put the youngest of Hades' daughters was proving to be difficult. He watched as Dean, Cas, Jack, and Sam came back to the bunker. their faces filled with worry. 

“What happened?” He sighed. “Any word on her?” 

“Nothing yet.” Dean sighed.

“We ran into Ate and Phobos,” Sam sighed as he placed his bag on the war room table. 

“What did they want?” Chiron pulled himself straighter. “Ate and Phobos teaming up is not a good sign.” 

“You think?” Dean asked.

“If you beat Ate, she needs to honor her deal,” Chiron placed his hand on his chin in thought. “this could be used to our favor.” 

“Has there been anything from Hades?” Dean asked.

“I have not heard from Lord Hades,” Chiron sighed. “He has been trying to use his resources to find her but it has been hard. Persephone has tried to bring life to the earth but nothing seems to stick.” 

“Could it be because of Illiara suppressing Y/N?” Sam looked at Chiron and Dean. 

“Maybe but… it’s a possibility that if we do not correct this soon…” Chiron sighed. “There could be dire consequences.” he looked around. “Where is Cerberus?” 

“Illiara commanded him to come to her, so she has him,” Jack said sadly. “Why is she acting like this?” 

“Because she was repressed for so long,” Dean sighed. “At least, that’s my guess.”

“the split between herself has caused an imbalance,” Chiron paced the library and grabbed a book tossing it to Sam. “I need help finding the first ingredient to the counterspell. But it is proving to be difficult.” 

“What is it? I know a witch that could help.” Sam chuckled a little.

“Our answers might be hidden,” Chiron sighed. I am not sure about one of the translations. It says we need a feather of some sort but I am not sure of which creature.” 

“I’ll see what I can do but… this is ancient magic. I’m not even sure the men of letters had things that go that far back.” Sam opened the book and began reading. 

“That’s because they were old fools,” a voice echoed in the library. 

A woman stood at the top of the stairs, there perched on her shoulder was a small owl. she smiled at the men who seemed in awe at her. Coming down she looked at the pained look on Dean’s face and offered him a small smile. 

“I may have some information for you Chiron,” she handed him a scroll. “This was in Zeus’s vault.” 

“Athena is this….” Chiron opened the scroll and looked it over. 

“The counter spell to what Ate has given Illiara? yes, it is,” she walked over to Dean. “I take it you had an encounter? tell me what happened.” Athen sat Dean down as she sat across from him. 

“Phobos and Ate were here. Illiara took Cerberus. You know, same old same.” Dean shook his head. Even his sarcasm was coming off flat.

“Phobos was there? Hmmm, interesting,” Athena looked to Chiron and then to Dean. “You must continue to train.” 

“I have told him this Athena but he is being stubborn,” Chiron huffed. “We are going to train after this conversation I hope you are ready for the pain you will be given, it will not be easy.” 

“Oh goodie, more training.” Dean sighed. But deep down, he knew it was the only way. Athena allowed her owl to sit on the table. Everyone looked up at her, a little confused.

“Between Chiron and myself, we will have you ready.” She announced, showing that she was not leaving anytime soon. “Now, let’s begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

A purple blur zipped down the empty highway, Illiara pushed the car as fast as it could go, releasing her power raising her army as she saw the swirls of clouds forming. She turned the car sharply into the cornfield, getting a whine from Cerberus who had made himself into a rottweiler. He was more vicious than the husky persona, and Illiara loved him for it. She had been tracking Zeus’ minions finding a nest of Harpies. 

Screeching to a halt, Illiara walked to the trunk and pulled out her staff. She felt its power glow, the power rush through her veins. It was like a drug, intoxicating and addicting. She drowned out the voice of her old self, the one who felt love and compassion. 

‘ _ you don’t want to do this; we can’t.’ Y/N pleaded.  _

_ ‘Be quiet! Our I will do more than keep you chained up.’ Illiara threatened.  _

_ ‘Think about Dean, about how he makes us feel; we can’t go down this path.’  _

_ ‘How he makes you feel not me’ _

Illiara sneered as she walked into the eye of the circling harpies. One by one, the harpies landed, surrounding Illiara and Cerberus. Illiara swung the sword in her hand and gave the Harpies and icy glare. 

“I have a message for those who want to try and end me!” Her voice echoed as the thunder rumbled, “Which of you will deliver it?”

One of the harpies landed in front of her and began to circle her. Both Illiara and the Harpy circled each other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The harpies’ decided to break the stalemate and strike first. Illiara jumped back narrowly missing the harpies’ sharp talon. Swinging her staff, Illiara brought it down clashing with the harpies talon. They struggled for domination until they mutually broke away. Back and forth the battle went, Illiara tumbling and rolling, only able to slice at the Harpy once or twice. The Harpy looked at her with predatory eyes. They took a paused from fighting, circling each other like sharks in a frenzy. 

“Is the message that you are weak? Daughter of Hades!” The harpies squawked. 

“No, It’s THIS!” 

Illiara raised her hand in the air letting the black lightning emit from her fingertips before making it crash down onto the Harpies. The Harpies all let out squawks and shrieks of pain and the electricity jolted around their bodies. The smell of burned flesh filled the air as the bodies dropped charged and smoking. Illiara left one harpy alive and walked towards them. She took the harpies face in her hand and squeezed it tight. 

“Did you get the message?” she sneered. 

The frightened harpy nodded her head, her eyes full of fear as Illiara’s eyes began to glow. Illiara pushed the Harpy away and gave it a devilish smile. 

“You tell all those squabbling for power that if they want it… they can try and take it” 

The Harpy flew away leaving Illiara to look at the carnage around her. Satisfied with her work, she walked to the car, in the reflection of the windows was Y/N. The image of Y/n had tears streaming down her face. 

‘ _ What have you done _ ?’

Illiara looked at the reflection of who she wished she could be. She closed her eyes and remembered the pain, the anguish, the look of Deans body, bloody and dying. 

“I did what needed to be done.” 

Illiara climbed into the car Cerberus behind her and drove off into the horizon. In the distance, Eros had seen the carnage if this continued, the hope for Illiara and Dean would be gone, and if true soulmates could not be one, then other soulmates would fall in their carnage. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ He held her in his arms lifting her and spinning her around. Her laughter echoed in his ears, as her smiling face filled his heart with joy. Putting her down gently, he caressed her cheek, the love in her eyes making his chest swell with pride. He took her lips in his, kissing her deeply and passionately. When the kiss broke, his eyes widened with fear. The love in her eyes was gone and in their place nothing but an intense desire for blood and revenge.  _

_ “Illiara” he whispered.  _

_ “Dean, how much more heartache will you bare?” she taunted him, “you will not see me ever again, what would have been will never come to pass.” She pushed him away from her; he could feel his body fall as she towered over him, “If you continue, you will meet your end, Winchester!”  _

_ Dean could feel the air in his lungs leave him as darkness surrounded him. The image of Zeus thrusting his lightning covered fist into Dean's chest made the Winchester scream in agony.  _

Dean woke up in a pool of his sweat again. Dean was breathing hard; his hand subconsciously touched his chest. The dream shook him to his core. Dean pulled the covers off of him, the sounds of the world were drowned out by the beating of his heart in his ears. Dean had reached the bathroom and leaned on the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and gave a deep sigh. Dean needed to find a way to help Illiara; this should not be the path that she should be on. He knows that path well, a path that leads to nothing but pain and anguish. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with water, letting the drops drip onto the sink as she took slow deep breaths. 

“Dean?” Sam's' voice was full of concern. he had come from his room gun at the ready. 

“I’m fine Sam” Dean already knew what his brother was asking. 

“I would say you are far from fine Dean Winchester.” 

The voice made Dean and Sam alert and ready for anything. Dean made his way out of the bathroom, and he reached for the sword on the library table. Sam held his weapon at the ready looking around the room. 

“You boys are hilarious thinking those pee shooters will do anything to us.” 

Dean and Sam looked around as laughter filled the room. The lights flickered, and the ground shook slightly. Then a flash of light emerged making the brothers shield their eyes in an instant. Dean looked first and pointed his gun at the two figures that appeared. Melinoe and Macaria appeared. Melione seated at one of the tables while Macaria was leaning on one of the columns. 

“Melinoe, Macaria? what are you two doing here?” Sam lowered his gun. 

“We heard Athena was training Dean and came to see if he was still alive,” Macaria giggled. “the goddess of wisdom is also the goddess of great battle.” 

“Tell me about it,” Dean groaned. “I take it you guys are here about Illiara?”

Melinoe looked to Dean and tilted her head at him, “She took out an entire nest of Harpies leaving one sole survivor,” she picked at her fingernails. “She’s trying to send a message, mothers powers are out of balance and she can’t leave the underworld. everything is dying.” 

“What are we supposed to do then?” Dean asked. “She has to return to earth so spring can come, right?”

“You know your mythology well mortal.” Athena laughed. “We need to train more than just your body. We need to train your mind. If Illiara might be able to get to you through your mind, then you might be able to track her.” She waved her hand over the table, allowing a book to appear. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

Dean gave a groan and rubbed his eyes, “Can I at least get a cup of coffee first? or an IV of it?” 

“I have the right thing,” Chiron said. Athena smiled. Coffee of the gods. Guaranteed to put a pep in your step.

“Macaria and I will be on the search but father wanted me to give you this,” Melinoe pulled out another scroll. “It should lead you to the first ingredient you need, Pegasus’s feather.” 

“Wait, Pegasus?” Sam looked to the two goddesses. “I thought he was lost?” 

“He’s been waiting for his master to come to get him,” Athena explained. “He’s been hiding and waiting for him to come to get him.”

“So, how do we get him out? We don’t exactly have Hercules around.” Dean sighed. Athena looked over at Chiron like she wanted to say something, but the centaur shook his head no.

“No we do not,” Chiron sighed and raised his eyebrow at Athena. “But if we have this map we might be able to have the winged horse on our side.” 

“I bet Pegasus would be more than willing to come to us once he takes a look at Dean,” The goddess told them. 

“Uh… yeah,” Sam raised his eyebrow at Athena. “So Melinoe, Macaria is there anything else we need to know about how to get there?” Sam looked at the map and sighed. he wasn’t sure how to read it. 

“Well, that is part of the big quest,” Macaria looked to Chiron before she looked to Dean. “you guys know how the whole hero quest thing works right?” 

“Hercules and the trials, right?” Dean asked. “Gotta cut Medusa’s head off or something?”

“Not exactly,” Melione looked to the brothers. “Each generation, a new hero is destined. Not exactly Hercules. But every generation has a hero who stands to fight the evils. And in some cases, there are two.” She looked from Sam to Dean.

“Wait...us?” Dean asked.

“Your name was written first,” Macaria explained. “The epic hero.”

“But then Sam came along later. While his role isn’t as great, he provides the support you need to do what you have to.” Melinoe added.

“So we’re supposed to put Y/N together again but Dean gets the girl,” Sam nodded his head and pinched his lips together, “That sounds about right.” 

“I mean, there’s probably a rule written somewhere that the hero has to be the handsome one.” Dean teased.

“Sam, your story has not yet begun,” Macaria told him. “Once Dean finishes his quest and completes his task, I have a very strong feeling you will be next.”

“So, we must get started then,” Athena announced. Chiron pushed a cup into Dean’s hand.

“Drink it.” He commanded.

“Saying please wouldn’t kill you, you overgrown pony,’ Dean muttered as he took a sip and coughed slightly. “Woah, what is this?” 

“Nectar of the gods,” Chiron told him. “Zeus hoarded this for his...all night parties.” He cast a look over at Jack, wanting to keep it as clean as possible.

“Oh, for the sex right,” Jack said, making Sam run a hand down his face.

“Oh come on, who taught him that?” Chiron asked, shaking his head.

Dean lifted his hands and shook his head.he looked at Jack and offered him a wink before looking to Chiron and shrugging. 

“We should go, we must get back to the underworld,” Melinoe offered them a smile. “watch out for Ate and Phobos,” she warned. 

“Yeah, those two might be setting up some traps for Dean. I hear Aphrodite is also on the hunt for his head.” Macaria shook her head. 

“We’ll be on the lookout,” Athena told them with a nod. With that, the girls were gone. She looked over at Dean. “Do you still feel tired?” She asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

“I feel energetic,” Dean picked up the sword and smiled. “I feel ready for anything.” 

“Good,” Chiron smiled, “One hundred laps around the training room.” 

“You’re not fun,” Dean grumbled but he took off to go run. Athena started reading through her book, trying to figure out the best thing to use to allow Dean’s mind to track Illiara.

“Athena,” Sam sat across from her and folded his hands, “what if we can’t put her back together?” 

“Then I’m afraid we might have to lock her away,” Athena sighed. “She’s unbalanced and dangerous. They have to be two halves to make a whole.”

“But wouldn’t locking her away damage the soulmate bond?” Sam leaned back in though, “Lord Hades mentioned cuffs to restrain her… what if once we get the ingredients we lock her in our dungeon here and see if the bond can help repair some of the damage?” 

“And that’s why your name was listed as the hero,” Athena said, licking her lips as she gazed at Sam. Chiron chuckled a little but didn’t say anything. “Let’s work on the cuffs and we’ll figure it out.”

Dean had finished running when he lay on the floor of the training room. His thoughts wandered to the moments he shared with Y/N. the way she hunted before all this exploded. The way her lips felt like soft clouds on his. her eyes and how they shone brightly. 

_ ‘Dean’ _

Dean sat up and looked around. 

_ ‘Dean, help me.’  _

“Y/N?” he looked around again not knowing where the voice was coming from. 

“Now Dean, grab your sword and let us strengthen your wrists,” Chiron held the sword out to him. 

“I think it’s strong enough. I held the sword all the way through the battle with Zeus.” Dean told him. 

“your form was sloppy and you should always work on improving it weakling,” Chiron growled as he maneuvered his own sword making Dean drop his. “See.” 

“Fine. Let’s train with the stupid sword.” Dean growled.

“good now hold the sword parallel to the floor, good and remember to hold your wrist straight as you turn your arm up and to the other side,” Chiron smiled, “Good now do that one hundred and fifty times.” 

_ ‘Dean help me please,’ _

There it was again, her voice as clear as a bell. he looked to Chiron, but he didn't seem to hear it. 

“What are you looking at?” Chiron asked. He looked over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get to work.”

“I thought I heard,” Dean scratched his head, “Never mind.” 

*********

“Athena I think I found where the location might be,” Sam smiled as he looked at the various books sprawled on the table. “We might be looking for an opening out in the rocky mountains, I mean we could double-check but I’m pretty sure we can find where pegasus is if we look that way.” 

“You are smart.” She said, leaning against the table. “You and Dean will go see him, correct?”

“I’m supposed to go too?” Sam sighed. “Of course I have to. But yeah, we’ll go.” Athena smiled at him. Cas came in then, looking over at the other side of the room where Jack was playing with Athena’s owl. “Hey, Cas!”

“Sam,” Cas said, nodding. “Any luck so far?”

“I think we have found Pegasus's location,” Sam explained. “He’s in the Rocky mountains.”

“I will go at once and…” Athena raised her hand, stopping Cas from speaking.

“It must be Dean that gets him, not you.” She explained. “Pegasus is highly picky and if you approach him, he might runoff. We can’t risk that.”

“So you want Dean to go to the Rocky mountains alone?” Cas asked. “That’s insane!”

“Sam will go with him. He will not be alone.” Athena told him. “Why are you questioning me cherub?”

“I’m a seraph,” Cas growled. She just smiled at him and turned away. Cas headed towards the training room, where Chiron was making Dean work on one-handed jabs.

“Oh! Castiel!” Chiron waved for him to come over. “What do you think of his technique?”

“It’s, uh, nice?” Cas asked. “Dean, Athena, and Sam said they have located Pegasus. I was going to intercept, but they told me that you have to do it.” Cas explained to Dean.

“Because it’s my destiny or something.” Dean shrugged.

“Dean…” Cas sighed.

“Cas, whatever it is,” Dean ran his hand across his face. “It’s something I should try. The dreams are getting more intense, so much so that it might come true” Dean whispered. “I keep seeing her, she’s trapped and I get so close to freeing her I know I do.” 

Castiel looked to his best friend. He didn’t have the heart to tell Dean what he had found on one of his trips to heaven. A rumor had circulated around Dean and the young goddess. He only had to confirm his suspicions. 

“Then I will help any way that I can,” Cas sighed as Dean walked out of the training room and towards the shower. 

Dean’s muscled were screaming as he sighed and peeled of his clothes. He let his fingers trace over the mark hades had placed on him. he remember asking Y/N about hers and how she felt with it. but something about this mark made his head swim. He wondered if it connected them more than they realized. He missed her to the point that he was hearing things and all he wanted to do was run to her and put her back together. 

_ Dean! Help me, please! _

Dean held his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Athena was going to do something to him so they could track Illiara better, but that wasn’t helping with Y/N screaming for him. He wanted nothing more than to pull her out of whatever trap Illiara had her in.

_ Dean! _

There was knocking at the bathroom door then. Dean didn’t realize he had been standing in front of the shower for about fifteen minutes, just staring.

“Dean? You okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. ‘Bout to get in the shower. I’ll be out in a few.” Dean sighed before stepping into the shower.

Sam sighed as he looked at Jack and Cas, “Is it me or is there something going on?” 

“What do you mean?” Jack asked. “I don’t see anything else.”

“He keeps waking up from these nightmares and… Dean has had nightmares before but this… this is different.” Sam shook his head. “I’m not sure how this is going to play out in the end.” Sam looked to Cas, “he keeps calling out to Y/N and…” he closed his eyes. “I don’t know you know how he is he won’t talk about it.” 

“Maybe Athena knows what’s going on?” Castiel looks at Sam in through. “It could be a part of the soulmate bond, but Sam… there's more to it than that.” 

“Is Dean having sex dreams about her?” Jack piped in. “What?” 

“We’ll talk later about a mental filter and how you need one.” Sam sighed. “I’ll talk to Athena and see what’s going on, okay?”

********

Illiara sighed as she looked around her. the charred bodies of the satyrs at her feet. With a sly smile, she walked to the lonely Satyr that was crawling away. She placed her boot on his back she chuckled as he let a blood-curdling scream. 

“Did you understand the message to your goddess?” she sneered digging her heel into the satyr. 

“Y-yes.” The satyr cried out, whimpering in pain.

“Hmmm, would you care to relay it to me so that I can make sure you have it correct?” she stabbed her staff through his hand and let out a laugh. “Oh, you satyrs are fun to kill.” 

“Y-you’re next.” The satyr whimpered. “You’ve met your match.”

“Good,” she smiled and let him go. she turned and began walking away when the wind picked up. she could smell it in the air, the smell of love. the familiar scent of gunpowder, whiskey, and leather. with a sly smile, Illiara stopped and stood straighter. “That didn't take long.” 

she stayed still glancing at her nails wondering if the Goddess would make her move. her eyebrow raised, the corners of her mouth curved into a sly smile. with a shrug, Illiara continued walking she could hear the ragged breath of the angry Goddess. 

“What did you do?!” Aphrodite screamed. “My satyrs!”

“I did to them,” she turned to face the goddess, “What you tried to do to me.” 

“You’re going to pay for this you monster!” Aphrodite growled at her.

“Bring it, bitch! I told you I wasn’t going to marry your son, he and I both agreed that we should not go through with the ceremony and you tried to crucify me,” Illiara twirled her staff around before slamming in on the ground. “By all means what can you do to me? I killed Zeus and I will burn Olympus to the ground!” 

“What about that mortal you seem so fond of?” Aphrodite asked. “What do you think I could do to him?”

“I’m sorry you seem to have me mistaken for the weak part of me,” she walked up to the Goddess and laughed, “Kill him.” 

“But what will the other half think?” Aphrodite smiled. Illiara felt something tug at her heart. But how could that be? She wasn’t in love with him the way Y/n was.

“She is buried,” Illiara growled, “thanks to you and your precious Phobos I am nothing but a shattered Goddess. I am your downfall, Aphrodite.” Illiara pointed her staff at her. “Kill the mortal I don’t care.”

“Illiara, you’re sick.” Aphrodite hissed. “You should’ve just married my son.” With that, she was gone with the last living satyr, leaving Illiara alone.

_ ‘how could you say that?’  _

“Be quiet,” Illiara hissed and looked at the spot where the goddess was. it would seem that Aphrodite had not learned her lesson. but it wouldn’t matter, the world would burn the Olympus with it. 

*********

“Chiron,” Athena rushed to the centaur and sighed. “She has attacked the Satyrs.” 

“My gods.” Chiron sighed. “They’re innocent.” Dean and Sam looked at each other.

“What’s a satyr?” Jack asked.

“young one they are half man half goat,” Athena smiled at him, “The servants of the goddess Aphrodite.”

“Why would she go after them?” Sam crossed his arms as he looked to Athena. 

“To get back at the whore...I mean goddess.” Chiron explained. “Aphrodite was beyond pissed that Illiara didn’t marry her son.”

“You mean Deimos?” Dean looked at Chiron. “This has to do with what Zeus almost forced her to do?” 

“Afraid so kid,” Chiron told him. “Zeus royally screwed over everyone. Illiara included.”

“But why? I mean, she would still be a goddess?” Sam looked to Athena. 

“Zeus wanted to keep her at bay,” Athena sighed. “She had a wonderful talent and when Zeus got wind of the prophecy against him… he set things in motion that made them come true.” 

“And in the end, it bit him in the ass,” Dean said, getting a nod from Chiron.

“That it did, but if she has gone after the Satyr’s then we have no time to waist, we need to retrieve pegasus and quickly.” Athena looked to Chiron. “Now, you said it is the Rocky Mountains yes?” she looked to Sam. 

“Uh, yeah.” Sam looked to find the right state.

“So we’re headed to Colorado,” Dean raised his eyebrow at the goddess, “Pegasus is in Colorado?”

“I guess that’s where we’re heading but…” Sam looked to Chiron. “I don’t think he’s going to fit in the Impala.” 

“I can teleport!” Jack said excitedly. “It’ll make it easier, right?”

“I mean…” Dean looked at Athena. “Would I even need the Impala?” 

“No.” She told him. “I can send you close to the location Sam has.”

“Ok, then I guess we just need to make sure we have everything we need I mean… do we know what we’re going to find in there?” Dean looked to Chiron and Athena. 

“We might not know until we are inside the mountain itself,” Chiron looked to the goddess. 

“You just gotta let Pegasus get a feel of you. He’ll know what to do.” Athena explained.

Dean grabbed his sword and nodded, “Then let’s go.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Aphrodite stormed down the long hallway of the Pantheon. She growled in anger as she walked into the throne room. There Ares stood with Phobos and Ate. 

“Where is Deimos?” she hissed. “We need to fix this… NOW!” 

“What happened?” Ares asked, watching the goddess pace.

“What smells like burnt satyr?” Phobos asked.

“A burnt Satyr,” Aphrodite looked to her son. “Where is your brother?” 

“He, uh, he’s busy,” Phobos said, looking away from his mother. “I don’t know where he is…”

“I swear that boy…” she looked to Ares. “Find him, with Illiara in the state that she is in who knows what she will do.” 

“Isn’t he with him?” Ate whispered to Phobos as he went to get his brother.

“Yep.” Phobos nodded. “And mom will throw a huge fit if she finds it out. So keep your mouth shut!”

“I don’t get it,” Ate smiled, “I mean your mom loves Dionysus. Why would she freak out?” 

“She’s dramatic?” Phobos shrugged. “Wants to control who we love? I don’t know. Just...make sure you knock before you go into any rooms if you can’t find Deimos and you know Dionysus is here. It’s...it’s not a pretty sight.”

“I like the mischief of it all,” Ate smiled. “Besides Illiara is split just like we wanted. Why should it matter? Them getting together isn’t going to put her together again.” Ate gave a knowing smile. “The mortal is more than meets the eye,” she sang. 

“You think he’s the one that can put her back together?” Phobos asked. “Or something more than that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she whispered at him before knocking on the door. The distinct sounds of sex could be heard through them. And Ate opened the door, “Ok love birds fun’s over!” 

“Ate!” Deimos gasped. “Go away!”

“Mother’s looking for you,” Phobos said, looking anywhere but at the bed.

“I’m gone,” Deimos sighed. “I am not speaking to her. She made this mess she can fix it.” Deimos looked at Dionysus. “We can head to Bacchanals.” 

“Deimos, you should have just married the undead bitch!” Phobos grabbed his brother slamming him against the wall. “What was so hard about marrying her? Mother is married to Hephaestus and yet she is with our father!” 

“I only want to marry one person.” Deimos pushed him away. “I’m not like all the rest of them.” Dionysus held his hand. They had wanted to change how things went and be with just each other. No one else.

“You doomed us all! And now that stupid bitch just killed a legion of mothers Satyr’s!” Phobos growled, “something needs to be done and If I have to kill Illiara I will!” 

“If you do that you could make things worse,” Deimos sighed. “Besides, everything that happened was meant to happen, even if Ate thinks it was all a part of her plan. The fates always know.” he gave Ate a pointed look. 

“Deimos, you’re being selfish,” Phobos growled. “Now get your ass out there and talk to mother!”

“Selfish? How am I being selfish Phobos?” Deimos stood toe to toe with his brother. “In what way is not marrying Illiara selfish when it could have prevented all of THIS!” 

“Deimos,” Ate sighed. “You should really be careful with what you say… I mean… do you really have feelings for that underworld monster?” Ate looked to Phobos. “Splitting her was the best thing we did. With her instability, Olympus is free for the taking. Out with the old and in with the new.” 

“What are you talking about Ate?” Deimos looked at the young goddess. 

“Phobos, why do you listen to your mother?” Ate wondered. “She is part of that old world… are you really going to let them stifle us any longer?” 

“Ate…” Phobos warned. “Are you trying to play me against my mother?”

“And if I am?” she shrugged and leaned against the wall. “I am the goddess of mischief, what good would I be if I didn’t cause a little every now and then?” 

“Phobos!” Aphrodite’s voice echoed. “Have you found your brother yet?” Deimos looked at Dionysus.

“Just go talk to her. I’ll be waiting for you.” He smiled and kissed him.

“Coming mother,” Deimos looked at both Ate and Phobos, “you caused this by siding with Ate, Phobos. No matter what she say’s my answer will be no.” with that he looked to his brother one last time before leaving the room. 

“Are you sure he’s not the God of dramatics?” Ate asked before heading out the door, with Phobos close behind.

***********

“Are you sure this is the spot?” Dean looked to Sam who was looking at the map of the mountains.

“Positive.” Sam showed him the map. “So where’s your flying horse?”

“He’s not my horse. He belongs to Hercules.” Dean shook his head.

“Much like with everything else it is a trial,” Athena sighed. “There must be an entrance that Dean can find. Hades marked you for a reason Dean, don't shy away from it.” Dean closed his eyes, trying to get a feeling of where Pegasus was. He started to feel something calling out to him. He started walking forward, going around a boulder. 

“Dean?” Sam looked at his brother as a small opening began to appear behind the boulder. 

“He found it,” Athena smiled. “Your brother is amazingly bright.” 

“That he is.” Sam nodded in agreement.

Dean made his way through and looked around. The cave seemed to go on forever but, he could see the faintest hint of a small light. Holding on to his sword he made his way towards it. Sam and Athena were not far behind as Chiron stayed with Castiel and Jack. 

“Where’s Pegasus?” Jack asked as he peered into the opening.

“He’s in there but only DEan can bring him out,” Chiron explained as they walked into the cave. “But it might be a bit of a trial, the last owner of Pegasus was Perseus, son of Poseidon. Before him, was Hercules.” Chiron explained. 

“So, you’re sayin he might not take too kindly to seeing Dean?” Cas asked.

“Who can say,” Chiron shrugged. “But Pegasus is always aware of his masters' presence.” 

Dean found himself in a clearing with a waterfall and grassy field. He could hear the sounds of different animals around him. He couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight. Something ran by him, Dean catching it out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was, but all he saw was a bunny.

“Are we sure it’s here?” Sam looked around and then to Athena. 

“He’ll show,” Athena smiled and nodded her head. 

There, walking to the small stream was a white horse. Dean tilted his head, as the wings were tucked and it looked like a regular horse. 

“It’s a horse,” Cas said. “It doesn’t look special.” The horse looked up, almost like he could understand him.

“Athena?” Dean looked back. “I’m not sure Pegasus is here, maybe I did something wrong.” 

“He’s here,” Athena assured him.

“There’s just a horse though.” Cas pointed out. Out of nowhere, the horse ran at him.

Dean watched as the horse head-butted Cas and spread its wings. With a huff, Pegasus turned around and walked to Dean. Dean walked back slowly not wanting to piss off the creature. He wasn't sure what to do. Pegasus sniffed him for a second before nudging Dean with his snout, like he was testing to see what he would do. Dean gently lifted his hand scared to spook off the animal. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on Pegasus’s snout. 

“Easy the boy,” Dean whispered. “I won't hurt you.” After a second, Pegasus seemed to lighten up and licked Dean’s face.

“He did it,” Athena smiled at Chiron. “Pegasus will follow him now.” she looked to Sam who stood in awe. 

“That was easy,” Sam said. “Way to go Dean!” 

Dean looked at the winged horse and swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked into the horse's eyes and gave a small smile. With a gentle touch, he gave Pegasus a soft rub on his head and walked towards the cave opening. Pegasus gave a small whine and followed Dean with everyone looking on in awe. 

“He is the only other hero I’ve seen who has not tried to force himself on Pegasus,” Athena looked to Chiron. “He just might be our greatest hope.” 

“How are we going to fit a horse in the bunker?” Jack asked, looking around. Cas stared at it.

“Pegasus’s wing stay hidden for the most part. He can be near people, he just chooses to stay near his master,” Athena explained. “So he can stay in one of the protected fields near the bunker, and if we sense trouble, he can easily come inside. He’s more magical than he looks.”

“A winged horse is magical. You don’t say.” Sam laughed a little. 

Athena smiled and looked to Dean and pegasus, “Come let us go. We don’t know what other trials await you.” Pegasus spread his wings, fully thinking that Dean and he were going to fly.

“Uh, I don’t fly. Sorry big guy.” Dean said, petting his snout again.

Pegasus flapped his wing and nudged Dean. 

“I think he wants you to fly him,” Chiron crossed his arms. “He is used to heroes forcing themselves on him, this is the first time I’ve seen anyone treat him with respect.” Chiron walked over to Dean, “I would take him up on his offer, he is not like those metal birds you mortals have.” 

“Yeah, but flying…” Dean sighed when he heard Pegasus whine. “Okay big guy. One flight. That’s it.” Pegasus seemed to perk up, excited.

Pegasus bowed his front legs so that Dean could climb on. It happened in an instant pegasus took off once he felt Dean settle. Sam watched as the ascended.

“I can’t hear Dean screaming,” Sam said. “He always screams on flights. You should’ve seen him when we went on a ride at a state fair that went really high in the air.” Chiron, Athena, Sam, Cas, and Jack watched as Pegasus and Dean flew around.

**********

She stood on a cliff overlooking the harsh ocean. She could tell Poseidon was angry, but she didn’t care. She was about to call him out when she felt a shift in the air. 

“Impossible,” she muttered. She looked at her reflection in the water, but it wasn’t her eyes staring back. It was Y/N’s. 

‘ _ Pegasus is free, _ ’ she smiled. 

“That is not possible,” Illiara shook her head. But she could feel it. There was no denying it. “He is not the hero. He is the scourge.” 

‘ _ Deny it all you want Illiara. He’s the hero, _ ’ Y/n laughed.

“He is not my hero,” she glared. “He is not going to win no matter what the fates have planned.” 

“NIECE!” 

Illiara shifted her head and looked over at Poseidon. 

“You must stop this,” he looked at her with soft eyes. “Please, there must be another way. You cannot survive this way.” 

“What do you know about what I can survive?” Illiara asked with a hiss. “You don’t know everything I’ve been through.”

“I tried to tell him not to do this,” he told her, “you must put yourself together niece please… do not destroy our home.” 

“Our home?” She asked, looking around. “This is not our home. It’s a kingdom built on lies ran by a dead dictator. This was never a home.” 

“Illiara,” Poseidon reached for her. “Please… I know this is hard, but you know he would have had his tantrum. You are strong my niece, go home to the underworld. Look at how this has affected your mother.” he pointed to the flowers dying in the distance. 

‘ _ Illiara, please, _ ’ Y/n whispered. ‘ _ If the flowers are dying, that means mother is growing weaker by the day. _ ’

“I don’t care,” Illiara told both Poseidon and Y/n. “Let the flowers die.”

“Then we are doomed and that means you will die too Niece,” Poseidon turned from her and retreated back into the sea. “I only hope you feel this anger you harbor is worth it.” 

‘ _ Illiara, please think about this, _ ’ Y/n begged. ‘ _ Go see mother, Please. _ ’

“No,” she muttered. “The hero wants to put Humpty Dumpty together,” she looked at Y/N through the reflection in the water. “Then let him try.” 

***********

Dean took a deep breath as Pegasus landed at the bunker. “Ok, that was… Yeah, lets only do that in case of emergencies ok pal?” 

Pegasus gave a snort and pushed his head against dean affectionately. Dean gave him a smile and felt his mark of Hades tingle.

‘ _ Dean you have to hurry, _ ’ Y/N’s voice rang out. 

“Y/N?” Dean whispered as he brought his hand to his head. 

‘ _ Please, you need to hurry before it’s too late, _ ’ He looked around for her, but he couldn’t see her. Instead, he saw Athena and the others appear in front of him. Athena walked to him.

“Can you hear her?” Athena asked, looking into his eyes.

“She keeps calling out to me… Y/N,” He looked at the goddess, “Why can I hear her?” 

“It’s the bond.” She told him. “We can work with this. It can help us track her. But we need to get the cuffs first.”

“Has lord Hades said anything about them being ready” Sam looked to Chiron but the centaur shook his head. 

“I’m afraid not, but we must find the rest of the ingredients for the spell to put her back together,” Chiron looked to Athena. “We have one ingredient, how many more do we need?” Athena looked out the list, counting off the items.

“Looks like we need six more ingredients, and each one gets harder than the last,” Athena told them. “Dean doesn’t have to get all of them himself though. I can help with one or two.”

“Great,” Dean breathed. “That means more training then,” He looked at Chiron and rolled his eyes. “I need to breath… I… Athena, I can’t do all this.” 

“I know it seems like a lot at first, but you can do it.” She told him. “Sam and I will go get the water from the magical spring while you rest. Sometimes the best training is to relax your body and mind.” She went for her book. “Before you fall asleep though, I need you to recite this spell.”

“What is it going to do?” Dean raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Allow for you to speak with Y/n. To figure out where they are.” Athena explained.

“But what if I have to face Illiara? Wouldn’t that but Y/N in danger?” Dean looked at the spell. It seemed simple but he wasn’t sure what the dangers would be. 

“If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to. I’m not sure what the risks would be.” Athena told him. “It’s just our best shot of finding her.”

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before looking at the Goddess, “Let’s do it.” grabbing the book he made his way to his room, the goddess following closely. “Ok, my greek is not all that great so…” 

“It’ll be okay,” Athena told him.

“με τις συνδεδεμένες ψυχές ας βρουν έναν τρόπο να μιλήσουν μέσα από την καρδιά και το μυαλό,” (with the souls connected let them find a way to speak through heart and mind). Dean said the words and a small gust of wind flowed. “Was that supposed to happen?” 

“Yes, I believe so.” Athena nodded. “Now, you get your rest. Sam and I will return with the water.” She stood up from where she had sat on the edge of his bed.

Dean settled in and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. It didn't take long before he saw her, she looked just as beautiful as ever. 

“Dean.” She gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to see you,” he walked up to her cage, Illiara seemed to think it would be fun to cage her like a bird. “Has she done anything to you?” 

“Just locked me in here and taunted me.” Y/n sighed. She reached through the bars to touch Dean. “I missed you.”

“We’re going to fix this Y/N,” he caressed her cheek. “We’ll put you back together, I promise.” he gave her a smile. “Oh by the way,” he took a step back and rolled up his sleeve. “Your dad seemed to have deemed me worthy.” 

“He gave you the mark,” She turned and tugged on her shirt so he could see her slightly exposed chest, where she had the same mark. 

“Yeah well seems I was good for something,” he chuckled. “I’m going to get you out of here and put you together,” he whispered. “Can you tell me anything about where you are? Or rather where she is?” he gazed into her eyes. 

“I...I don’t know.” Y/n admitted sadly. “Let me try to figure something out, okay?”

“It can be anything Y/N, a landmark and ocean view, a strip place sign,” Dean found himself trying to break through her bars but felt a small sting. “Ow.” 

“Are you okay?” She asked. “She has this all protected.”

“I might have to find a way around it,” he looked at her. “Just if you see anything… please… just tell me, right now we’re getting all the things we need for the spell. Your dad, we haven’t heard from your dad in a while… all the flowers are dying Y/N.” 

“He’s probably very worried about mother.” Y/N explained. “We need to fix this.”

“Y/N, what would cause this? I mean, what would make your mother sick?” He looked at her. “Maybe it’s something I can help with.” 

“She’s worried, I believe.” Y/n told him, “and if something’s not done soon...there won’t be a spring ever again…”

“I’ll save you, you know that… Just like you saved me,” he reached for her and smiled. She touched his hand.

“I love you, Dean. I believe in you.” She whispered.

“I love you too,” he echoed. 

Waking with a gasp he looked around, he was back in his room. Taking a deep breath he sighed, he missed her. He could feel it in his heart he missed her. But that was only a part of her. He had to deal with her goddess side and it would prove to be hard to reach her. Would they have to fight? Would he have to hurt her in order to stop her? That was the last thing he wanted. He could only hope that he could save her without hurting her anymore. 

He looked over at the clock and realized it had been five hours since he had done the spell with Athena. It only felt like a couple of minutes in his mind, but he had been asleep for hours. He ran a hand down his face and got up. Jack, Cas, and Chiron were in the library, but Athena and Sam were nowhere to be seen. 

“Is there anything we can do so we aren’t sitting like ducks,” Dean grumbled as he looked at the men. “I mean, there has to be something we can find another ingredient while Athena and Sam look for the magical spring?” 

“Well, we could always go meet Medusa,” Chiron said with a shrug. “That’ll be a test.”

“Medusa? Isn’t she dead?” Dean looked at Chiron, “Besides turning into stone is not the best idea to rescue Y/N and put Illiara back together.” 

“You just don’t make eye contact with the old hag.” Chiron shrugged. “It’s not that bad.”

“Shouldn’t I have a shield that can reflect her power back to her or something?” he looked to Cas and Jack. “and this time I’m taking Baby.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Athena and Sam walked cautiously along the trail. She looked back to the young hunter and smiled. 

“You seem troubled,” she pointed out as they walked closer to the clearing. 

“Oh, this is always how things go,” Sam sighed. “I help Dean with the hard work, he gets the girl and is the hero. Nothing new.” He shrugged. “So, the spring is around here somewhere, right?”

“Is it always?” Athena raised her brow at him, “Hasn’t he sacrificed his life for you as well?” 

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “But that’s not what I’m meaning. It’s nothing.” Sam sighed.

"You will find who is destined for you Sam," she gave him a soft smile. "A lot of times, the oldest finds tragedy in these stories." She led him to a groove with a spring. "Be on the lookout, this won't be as easy as retrieving Pegasus." 

“It looks pretty calm though.” Sam looked around. “What’s the difficult part?”

Before Athena could answer a slight splash could be heard from the spring. There during on the banks were the most beautiful women Sam had seen. 

"Sam," Athena warned. But it was too late. The water nymphs had ensnared Sam. Sam made his way towards her. She smiled seductively, waving for him to come join her. 

"Aren't you handsome," she called and smiled. "You are way better than your selfish brother." 

"Better," Sam echoed. 

"Sam, don't listen to them," the goddess called out. She helps her sword high ready to fight. 

“Oh, just leave him alone.” Another water nymph said, rubbing his shoulders. “He wants to relax and have a good time.”

"Sam, we don't have time for this," Athena looked to the nymphs. "Release him, now!" Her voice boomed. 

“You have no control over us.” A third one said. “Only our satyr can tell us to leave him alone.”

"Your satyrs are all dead." She looked at them. "If you help us, we can bring them back," Athena looked too them. 

“You’ll bring them back?” The first one asked. She looked at her sisters and whispered. Suddenly, Sam was out of their control. Athena put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Sam shook out of his haze. "Can we get the water for the spell?"

"We can indeed young Winchester," Athena soothed. "You must remember, your brother has his destiny and you have yours." The nymphs watched as they gathered the water. They whispered to each other.

“Think he can be the one to calm the she beast?” One asked with a laugh. They shrugged as Athena glared at them. She heard, but Sam did not.

“So, we can go?” Sam asked.

"Let's return," Athena sighed as she looked to Sam. Sam capped the water.

“It is beautiful here.” He told her. “What is so magical about the water?” He followed her away from the spring.

"This was one of the first springs of life for the Gods," Athena explained. "My daughter should be joining us soon." 

“That sounds...wait...your daughter?” Sam asked.

"Nothing like Illiara I'm afraid. She is a demigoddess," Athena smiled. "It took me a lot of power to keep her hidden but...I think she may be of help to us." 

"I didn't even know you had a daughter," Sam followed her out. "Will she be able to help us with Illiara?"

“I hope so. She is extremely smart. Like someone else I know.” She and Sam headed away from the spring.

"I just want Dean to be happy," he sighed as the stepped out of the came. "I's he going to have to do something dangerous?" 

“Dean’s fate has been written. I don’t know what it is, but I know that the strings can always be changed, but the destination is always the same. I believe that it ends in his happiness though.” Athena told him.

*********  
"You comfortable back there pony?" Dean smiled. 

“There is no room in here.” Chiron sighed. “How do you mortals stand to be in it for hours on end?”

"It's the best way to travel," Dean smiled. Can and Jack were shutting in the front while Chiron took up the back. "Where am I going again?" 

“I told you, we’re heading towards a mountain with faces.” Chiron told him. “Just keep driving. It’ll show itself when you’re supposed to know.”

“Mountain with faces?” Dean sighed, “Mt. Rushmore? So I’m headed to South Dakota,” Dean took a small turn to head in the right direction. “So what am I going to find there?” 

“Well, it wouldn’t be unusual to find some states that would be out of the ordinary,” Chiron sighed. “Will we get there soon? I am not fond of this position I am in.” 

“It could be worse.” Cas said, looking over the back of the seat. 

“How could it possibly be worse?” Chiron asked.

“I could’ve put you in the trunk.” Dean mumbled.

“Just drive mortal,” Chiron huffed and crossed his arms. 

“How are you supposed to defeat a gorgon like medusa?” Jack looked back at Chiron. 

“Well, normally we chop off the head, but then a new one grows and they are highly unpleasant as newborns,” Chiron shuddered. “We just need one of her snakes. Or, more like the scales and skin. So we need to chop one off. But she’ll like that just as much as having her head cut off.”

“Wait, so there’s more than one at a time?” Dean asked.

“You cut off the head and you kill the current one. But then somewhere out there, a new one will be born and they are god awful to deal with. It’s nice when she grows up and runs off to sulk in her self pity.”

Dean turned into the state park in the black hills. He looked around and turned toward a seemingly abandoned road. Something was telling him to head that way. He looked in the rear view mirror and his eyes widened. 

“What is Pegasus doing here?” Dean saw the winged horse zoom by them and land by the mouth of a cave. 

“He likes to follow you.” Chiron shrugged. “You’re his master.”

“Yeah but it’s too dangerous for him,” Dean sighed as he parked the Impala and walked to the trunk to grab his sword. 

‘Dean,’ Y/N’s voice echoed. 

“Y/N?” he whispered. 

‘Statue of Liberty.’ 

“Ok, we need to get this damn snake and get back to the bunker. Are there any more ingredients I need to be worried about?” Dean shed his jacket and flannel leaving himself in his plain shirt. 

“I don’t have the list. Athena does.” Chiron explained.

“Great,” Dean muttered. He slowly made his way to the mouth of the cave before looking at Pegasus, “Stay here, don’t need you getting hurt.” with that he slowly walked in and grabbed a torch from the wall. Placing his sword down for one second he reached for his lighter lighting it up before picking up his sword and continuing the trek. Pegasus attempted to follow, but Jack kept him back.

Dean could hear the noise of snakes.

"Why did it have to be snakes?" Dean groaned. With a deep breath he noticed a long canal that seemed to be filled with liquid. He could smell it, the distinct smell of oil. Lowering the torch the oil lit instantaneously revealing a large room full of statues. He could see them unsuspecting pizza boys, some park rangers, and the occasional what seemed to be hunters. Dean looked around and made his way behind some statues making sure to stay out of sight. But the creature surely knew he was there. 

“I smell you mortal,” she hissed. The sounds of her snakes sending shivers up Deans spine. “I know what you’re here for. And I won’t give it to you.”

“That’s ok,” Dean smirked. “I’m pretty sure I can take it,” He replied and moved slowly from statue to statue. He tried looking around for a reflective surface. Anything that could tell him were the gorgon would be. 

“Many have tried foolish mortal.” She growled. “What makes you think you’re any better?”

“I’m Dean Winchester, and I always get what I want,” he said as he found a piece of mirror to use to look around the corners with. 

“We’ll just see about that.” She stated. Dean spotted her with the mirror then.   
Dean rolled on the floor dogging her large tail as it smashed the statue he was hiding behind. She held on tight to the sword trying to find the right moment to strike. 

“Normally I can smell fear.” Medusa told him. “Where is your fear?”

“I left it in hell,” he said as he swiped up hoping to hit his target. She cried out as he hit something on her. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had hit. He looked in the mirror.There on the floor was one of her snakes withering as it was detached from her. With a smile he grabbed it and rolled out of the way. “Thanks for the snake, sorry for the haircut!” he called as he made his getaway. Reaching outside he smiled at Chiron as he held the snake in his hand “Got a bag to put it in?” 

“Hot damn!” Chiron called out. “Did...did you cut off her head to get it?” 

“No, I just sliced and hoped I hit snake hair,” he shrugged as he handed the snake to Chiron. 

Before Chiron could call out, Pegasus gave a whine and a bolt of lightning hit the ground. 

“Whatever you are doing I would stop now,” 

Dean knew the voice, but she was supposed to be in New York. There where the lightning struck stood Illiara. 

“Get back!” Jack called out. Illiara glared at him and the nephilim went flying, hitting the rock wall.

“You know for a mortal you’re pretty dim,” she smiled at him. “Chiron… wow you sunk really low.” she took a step forward,”I mean consorting with mortals.” 

“Illiara, please,” Chiron looked at her, “You know that your power will become unstable if you keep this up.” 

“So?” Illiara looked at Dean. “You are a fool for trying by the way,” she walked up to him and sneered. “You don’t even know what you are fighting for.” She gave a soft chuckle, “do you even know who you love at all?” 

“I love Y/N.” Dean told her. “I will fight until the end for her.”

“And what about me?” she looked at him. “Or did you forget that we are supposed to be one in the same,” she raised her eyebrow at him. “What if when you put us back together you lose the love you claim.” 

“As long as she’s safe, I don’t care what happened.” Dean declared.

“Pathetic,” she shook her head. “See, this is what I was trying to get her to see. Love is nothing but a pipe dream. Soulmate? Ha!” she held her hand over her head as her staff appeared. “There is no. Such. Thing,” she spat as she stood ready to fight Dean.

“What about your mom and dad?” Dean asked. “They love each other.” 

“Please,” she twirled her staff before charging at Dean, “they are an illusion.” she brought her staff down as he blocked it. “There is no such thing as love!” she growled. “It is nothing but a lie. Who could ever love someone like you? A man who sold his soul to demons. A man who has betrayed his brother. Not to mention a man who actually became a demon.” 

“Say what you want about me. Doesn’t change anything.” Dean hissed. Chiron stuck a hoof out and Illiara stumbled a bit.

“You dare try and trip me yo overgrown PONY!” She screamed as he she sent a shock wave to him sending him flying. “As for you…” she started fighting with Dean, “I am going to end you!” 

“Athena! Sam! We could use some help!” Dean called out. “Anybody?!” Illiara advanced on him.

“No one is coming for you mortal,” her eyes began to glow, “I know what they call me. Monster, spawn of the undead. Even before I split myself.” she hissed as she pinned him against baby, her staff on his neck. “A goddess like me will never have love, no matter how I am split, a soulmate is not a real thing.” Dean did the only thing he could think of them. He kissed her, hoping that maybe, just maybe, it would help his Y/N get through. 

Illiara’s eyes went wide and her heart felt a small tug. She pulled back and looked at him before growling in anger and disappearing. Dean gasped for air as he slid down the side of the Impala. Whatever was happening, he couldn't help but feel a but sad for the goddess that was out. There was a small kindred feeling he felt. 

“Dean are you ok?” Cas had recovered from when Illiara had blasted him away and Pegasus seemed to have been frozen in place. 

“I don’t really know.” Dean sighed. “We have a lot of work to do still.” He pushed himself up.

“Did you kiss her? What did you think that was going to accomplish?” Chiron looked at him. 

“I don’t know. I just went with my gut.” Dean shrugged. “I thought maybe it would help Y/n get her strength or something.”

“And what did you feel? Did you feel Y/N?” Chiron was now curious. Something in the goddesses demeanor had changed. He could tell she ran away with a small bit of fear. 

“I felt something. I don’t know what I felt,” Dean admitted. “It was just a spark or something. And it caused her to back off.”

“We must get back and talk to Athena,” Chiron sighed. “I just wish I didn’t have to ride in that confined contraption,” he grumbled. 

*********

Illiara found herself by a small creek in a forest. She held onto her chest. The kiss she shared with the mortal shook her to her core. There was no way she could have feelings for him. The fates were only messing with her to ruin her. 

“Illiara.” A voice whispered. “Please daughter of mine. Your mother is sick with worry. Come home. We are waiting with open arms.”

She growled and turned to the voice, “I have no home.” she sneered. “I will not be imprisoned any longer!” 

‘Don’t do this!’ Y/N pleaded. ‘If we are whole we can have a new life now that zeus is dead. Listen to reason!’ 

“NO!” She looked into the creek and into her reflection seeing Y/N. “You tried to rid yourself of me, you did this to US!” she spat. “I will be rid of you.” 

‘I wanted you to have your own life. I wasn’t trying to get rid of you!’ Y/N tried to reason.

“Liar!” she growled. “You knew the spell Ate gave us would damage us, you were too weak to complete it… to weak to lose your ability to love,” she looked at her reflection right into the pained look in Y/N. “I am not scared to lose love… I will complete the spell and Dean… Dean will die.” 

‘Don’t hurt him!’ Y/n begged. ‘Please!’

“Sorry, I’m going to do what you couldn’t,” she smiled. Closing her eyes she stood up and walked off into the distance. 

********  
A black motorcycle whizzed by as it made its way into Lebanon, Kansas. The black helmet shining in the sunlight as it neared the location of the famed bunker. With a sigh the rider parked their bike by the graffiti filled door and sighed. Taking off their helmet, they revealed themselves to be a blue eyed, blonde haired young woman. Lifting her fist she banged on the metal door and waited. 

“Hello?” Sam asked, opening the door. “Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Athena,” she smiled at the hazel eyed man in front of her. “ I’m Alethia” 

“Hello daughter.” Athena said, coming to the door. “I see you have met Sam.” She nodded at the hunter.

“Pleasure,” Alethia smiled. “I have brought you the scroll that was hidden in the labyrinth of the Minotaur.” she said as she handed her mother the scroll. “It was very strange. The monsters of Eve were guarding it.” 

“That is peculiar,” Athena looked to Sam. “Alethia, would you help Sam translate the scroll? I must contact Lord Hades and give him an update.” 

“Oh, sure.” Alethia followed Sam into the bunker.

“So,” Sam offered her a small smile, “you’re her daughter. Wow I didn’t really know she had one.” 

“We don’t really talk about it.” Alethia shrugged. “She wants to keep me safe from her enemies.”

“I can understand that,” Sam led her to the library. “Um, but we do have spare rooms and you’re welcome to pick one.” 

“Thanks,” she looked around and let her fingers dance over the leather bound books. “I’ve never seen anything like this.” 

“Yeah, it was something passed down to my brother and myself,” Sam wasn’t sure but there was something familiar about Alethia.

“Yeah, well… I’m only here to help with the Illiara problem,” she shrugged. “So far, mother told me she tried to split herself and that was a disaster.” 

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” Sam shrugged.

“How did you get tangled into this mess?” she leaned on one of the tables and crossed her arms at him. “Mortals usually stay away from these dealings.” 

“My brother has been painted as the epic hero, and he’s Y/N...Illiara...I’m not sure who but he’s her soulmate.” Sam explained.

“Well Y/N and Illiara are one and the same,” Alethia looked to him. “They’re the same person. Y/N is just the person she became when she botched her split. She trapped the other part of herself until she couldn’t contain it any longer.” 

“Yeah. The wall broke when she saved Dean after the Zeus battle.” Sam nodded.

“Well, one of the ingredients that illiara couldn’t finish was giving up your true love,” Alethia pushed off the table and paced in front of Sam. “She must have felt something if she couldn’t sacrifice it.” 

“Her love for Dean?” Sam asked. “But she didn’t even know him yet.”

“She might not have known him yet, but the connection was still there,” she looked at him. “Do you have any books on soulmates?” 

“Uh, somewhere. Let me go look.” Sam went to the bookshelves, looking through the books. 

As Alethia began helping wash a loud voice and the sound of hooves echoed. 

"I will never ride in that metal contraption again!" Chiron growled. 

"Dean's home," Sam sighed. 

"Who's this?" Jack asked, looking at Alethia.

"My daughter." Athena explained. "Where have you been?"

Dean took the bag from Chiron and placed it on the table. Opening it he emptied it's contents. 

"Getting a piece of Medusa's hair," he sighed. "Illiara decided to visit." 

"What happened?" Athena looked at Dean. "Did she say anything?"

“Basically the whole “I’m gonna kill you” stuff.” Dean shrugged. “I kissed her and she ran away.”

“Wait, you kissed her?” Sam asked. “Why would you do a stupid thing like that?”

“For shits and giggles.” Dean shrugged. “I thought if I kissed her, I could get through to Y/N and she could overpower her or something. I don’t know. She was going to kill us!”

“Was Y/N able to over power her?” Athena looked at Dean curiously. 

“She pulled back when there was a spark or something between us. She ran away.” Dean explained.

“Just Illiara no hint of Y/N?” Athena needed as much information as possible. “It might mean we can pull her out of this.” She looked to Sam, “Did Eros ever come to see you?” 

“Awhile ago I think.” Sam shrugged. “Why?”

“Was it just Y/N on the paper or both Y/N and Illiara?” Athena looked to Dean. whatever the fates were weaving, it seemed the young goddess was the center of it all. 

“It was both actually,” Sam looked to Athena, “What does that mean?” 

“It means we may have a chance to fix things,” Athena smiled to the brothers. “Dean… you felt a spark with the angry goddess, why?” 

“I don’t know, she looked to be in pain. Angry even and… I don’t blame her,” Dean rasped.

“You are tied to Illiara,” Athena nodded her head pensively. “It seems we might be able to try and heal her yet. Before all this she was very special. She had this aura about her, carefree and happy. When Zeus demanded she marry Deimos… she looked as though her world had shattered,” Athena looked to the brothers. 

“Because she wanted to marry her true love.” Sam finished, looking at Dean.

“She wanted to marry for love,” Athena amended, “She was not aware she had a true love.” Athena looked to Chiron. “If there are any more encounters, I think Dean should flirt with her.” 

“Wait, what?” Dean looked to Athena. “Are we… Are we serious? I mean you want me to flirt while she’s trying to kill me?” 

“Yeah. That could work. And be hilarious all at the same time.” Sam teased. “Hey honey, is that a new knife you’re trying to stick in my back? It goes with your eyes.”

“Shut up Bitch,” Dean grumbled as he ran a hand across his face. “This is too much,” he began to walk away. “Just call me when we find the next ingredient!”


	5. Chapter 5

Deimos sighed as his mother paced in front of him, “I am not destined to be with her. You cannot force me, mother.” 

“You will listen to me, Deimos, we must end her. I am not asking you to marry her. I am asking you to kill her.” Aphrodite looked at Ares. “She is in a weakened state. She will not be able to hold on two her split form. We cannot let the mortal complete his task!” 

“You want to go against the fates?” Deimos looked at his mother. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” she sneered at her son. “Besides, she doesn't deserve love. Your brother Eros must have made an error. I know working for that pathetic God would change him. I am the goddess of love I say who has true love, not HIM.” 

“Be careful, mother, you loathe is showing,” Deimos looked at his mother. “You’re scared… I can sense your fear.”

“I’m not scared of her.” Aphrodite laughed. “You’re mistaken.”

“Out with the old,” Deimos said as he began to walk away. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She called after her son. “Deimos!”

*********

Illiara stood looking at the monsters of Eve. She needed to clear her mind of the kiss with Dean. It kept replaying over and over in her head. Using her staff, she twirled it around, chopping off the heads of all the monsters within its circumference. She smiled when the bodies fell. But then a flash of Dean pulling her to him and kissing her played in her mind. Letting out an angry cry, a flash of lightning hit the ground. 

“Why can't I get him out of my head!” she screamed as she took down more monsters. 

‘ _ Because he’s our soulmate, _ ’ Y/N pointed out.

“No, he isn’t,” Illiara shook her head. “We have no soulmate!” 

‘ _ Yes, we do, _ ’ Y/N told her. ‘ _ Why do you think we hurt so bad when it was ordered we needed to marry Deimos? _ ’

Illiara stayed silent. She refused to believe it. She walked to her car and sighed. Looking at Cerberus, she closed her eyes. 

“Leave!” she told the dog. “And you…” she looked in the mirror, finding Y/N staring back at her, “Be quiet.”

‘ _ What are you scared of? _ ’ Y/N called. ‘ _ You felt the connection. You shouldn't deny that! _ ’

“Shut up!” Illiara hissed. She looked back at where Cerberus had been, but he had run off, going back to Dean and Sam finally. “I won’t listen to this anymore.”

**************

Dean lay on his bed, his headphones on his ears as he tried to figure out what was going on. He hated this, hated being tied down by fate. But he couldn't deny that he felt a connection to both Y/N and the goddess. Y/N was a runner, and she was running from a past, and hunting was her escape. He loved the way she hunted and the way she made him feel. But Illiara, she was full of anger and pain, something he knew all too well. 

“Let’s go, Winchester, Time to train!” Chiron said as he came to his room. 

“Oh, joy.” Dean groaned as he got off the bed. They made their way out, and Dean heard whining from the front door. “What is that?” It wasn’t Pegasus. Dean knew that for sure, It almost sounded like a dog.

“Is that Cerberus?” Chiron looked to Dean. 

“I don’t know,” Dean walked up the steps and opened the door to see the familiar husky staring at him. “Cerberus?” The dog wagged its tail happily and rubbed up against Dean. The dog was so happy to see him.

“She must have told him to go away.” Chiron shrugged. “Well, let’s go.”

“But why? Why let him go after all this time? I mean…” Dean looked at Cerberus and gave him a small pet. “Come on, boy, you can watch Chiron torture me for a bit,” he grumbled as he followed the centaur to the training room. 

Alethia shook her head as she looked at the scroll she had retrieved from the labyrinth. She could feel someone staring at her. 

“If you take a picture, it will last longer,” she drawled. 

Sam cleared his throat and blushed, “Sorry, I just… I found something that might help with the whole soulmate thing, I guess.” He cast his eyes down and handed her the book. Alethia examined the words on the page.

“Very good.” She said, smiling at him. “You can look at me and not the floor.”

“I… um,” he cleared his throat again and smiled at her, “Well according to the lore, gods and goddesses can have soulmates, but true soul mates are rare. What Eros showed me seemed to be true soulmates. I mean, Dean has always been one to fight against what he feels he doesn’t deserve.” Sam pointed to a passage. “There seems to be a place where we can read what’s been foretold.”

“Interesting,” Alethia nodded. “We might need to check it out, it could help us with the end game here.” she looked to Sam as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “So, you’ve always been a hunter?” 

“Yeah, all my life,” Sam told her. “Minus a few years here or there, it’s what I’ve always done.”

“Huh,” she shrugged. “I’ve always had to hide who I was. Sometimes I would encounter a monster here and there and have to go into defense mode.” She looked at the map on the scroll, “I think I know what we need to get next. I hope you guys are good swimmers.” 

**********

Dean looked out at the ocean and looked to Alethia and Sam. “Are we sure we have to get this thing?” 

“The map said the scale of a Kraken, Dean,” Sam crossed his arms. “The hard part is breathing underwater.” 

“I think we might have to call it up to us instead,” Alethia sighed. “Mother is trying to find the next ingredient. The spell Illiara cast on herself is nasty to reverse.” 

“I don’t think I can do this,” Dean said, taking a breath of the salty air. “What do we do if I go through all these trials, and the spell doesn’t work?”

“It will work,” Alethia looked at him. “I’ve read extensively on it. There is no other way around it. Besides, the ball is already in motion; there is no stopping it.” 

“So, who is going to release the Kraken?” Dean asked.

“That was just cheesy,” Alethia rolled her eyes. “We need a boat, and I guess we can summon it to us?” They headed over to boat rentals. They looked at each one.

“We’re gonna need a bigger boat.” Dean sighed. “These are too small.”

“What if we can get a baby called up?” Sam asked. “Doesn’t have to be an adult Kraken, does it?”

“Wow, how are you supposed to be the soulmate of a goddess?” Alethia shook her head at Dean as she spotted a slightly larger boat. “Besides, we might be in for the fight of our lives.” 

The trio got on the boat as they began to sail out into deeper waters. Alethia looked around. It seemed calm and beautiful. She looked over at Dean, who appeared to be rooted in thought. 

“Are you thinking about Y/N or Illiara or both?” Alethia said as she crossed her arms, standing next to him. 

“Both, I guess.” He shrugged. “Just worried about Y/N and wish that Illiara wasn’t so...pissed.” 

“Think you can calm her down?” Alethia gave him a raised eyebrow. “I mean… what she did was out of fear, and she split herself into two personalities. The Y/N, you know who was brave yet scared and on the run. Ant the angry goddess who wants nothing more than revenge for being torn apart.” the young demigoddess looked to the brothers. “You’ve seen your fair share of demons and monsters. How is this any different?” 

“Because it’s Y/N,” Dean told her. “I don’t want to hurt her to bring down Illiara.”

“Do you still think that they are two different people? Or are you that stupid,” Alethia scoffed. “Y/N IS Illiara and Illiara is Y/N,” she glared at Dean. “Maybe when you start seeing that, you can see that Illiara just needs someone to prove it to her.” 

“They might be the same, but they’re not the same,” Dean told her. “Maybe when you get your nose out of a book or stop staring at my brother's ass, you’d notice that.”

“Um guys,” Sam pointed to the middle of the ocean. “Is that a whirlpool?” 

“Steere around it!” Alethia said as she rushed to the steering wheel.

“Looks like we won’t have to summon it after all,” Dean said as a monster emerged from the depths. “Hey, bookworm, anything on what’s the best spot to grab the scale from this thing?” 

“Ha, ha,” Alethia growled. “Well, the best place would be near the belly.” 

“Well then, it looks like I’ll have to find a way not to die,” Dean grumbled as water began to splash on him. 

“Dean,” Sam looked to his brother. “Maybe Alethia and I can distract it while you go for one of the scales?” 

“Whatever you guys are planning better, make it quick!” Dean yelled as the Kraken let out a powerful sound. “I think it’s pissed off!” Alethia removed a bracelet around her wrist. Saying a few words, it turned into a long staff. She jumped from the boat onto the Kraken.

“Get the scale.” She called out to them, hitting the Kraken in a known, sensitive spot.

“Ok, seriously, who is this chick?” Dean growled as he dodged one of the Kraken's tentacles. “Um… guys, I can't get a clear shot!” The limbs went for Dean, but Sam got in the way and was swept up by the monster.

“Shit!” Sam called out. “Dean! Throw me a knife! I can get the scale!” The Kraken dunked him in the water. Alethia hit the Kraken while muttering in Greek, and it slowly became more sluggish.

“Dean, you have like thirty seconds. Get the damn scale!” She yelled at him.

“Sammy! Catch,” Dean yelled as he tossed Sam his knife while holding on to his sword. Dean used his sword to stop the Krakens claw from swiping at the boat. “Yeah, you overgrown calamari, take that!” 

“Got it!” Sam said, tossing it back to Dean's right as the Kraken roared back to life. Alethia jumped back into the boat as Sam swam towards it. The Kraken seemed to give up, diving back into the water.

“That’s it?” Dean asked.

“I bet it’s mother called for it,” Alethia told him. Dean and Sam looked at each other. 

“You mean to tell me THAT was a baby?” Dean growled at Alethia. 

She gave him a cocky grin, “you never asked.” 

With that, she turned on the motor and steered them back to shore. “I believe the next ingredient is the talon of a Harpy. That one is going to be fun.” 

“Lovely more quests,” Dean grumbled. He was getting worried. He hadn’t heard from Y/N, and he didn't like the radio silence. As they reached the shore, they could hear the sound of someone clapping. They turned to see Ate and Phobos staring at them. 

“Well, well, well,” Phobos looked at the trio. Sam, Alethia, and Dean got ready to fight. “Oh look, it’s two mortals and a halfling.” he sneered. “I was wondering what Athena was hiding.” 

“What do you want?” Dean asked, getting ready to fight.

“Nothing,” Phobos smiled. “Except to say your precious Illiara is going to die soon.” his eyes began to glow. “I mean maybe if Illiara is to die… Y/N can survive, right?” 

“Dean, don't listen to him,” Alethia warned. “He’s lying.” 

“Am I? Tell me, halfling,” Phobos took a step towards them. “How much do you really know? I mean, you are not the goddess of wisdom. That is your mother. You are trying to be nothing but a cheap Imitation.” She tightened her hold on the staff she was holding.

“Dean, don’t you want to see what will happen if you kill Illiara?” Ate asked. “I mean, what is there to lose?”

“Dean?” Sam looked at his brother. 

Sam could see it in Dean's face. His brother was beginning to doubt himself. He looked at the two gods and back to Sam and Alethia. 

“What if they’re right?” Dean looked at them. 

“Dean, no,” Sam said, shaking his head. “Things are never that easy, and you know it.”

“But what if it is?” Phobos asked with a shrug.

“PHOBOS!” a voice thundered. “Enough!” 

Alethia and Sam turned to see Deimos walking towards them. He gave them a small nod as he looked to his brother. 

“What do you think you are doing, Phobos?” Deimos looked at Dean and sighed. He could tell Phobos had begun his manipulation. 

“Just trying to help out,” Phobos said, innocently. “Isn't that what you’re here for?”

"Phobos, you need to leave," Deimos growled. 

Phobos lifted his hands in surrender, "I was just trying to get him to find a different solution." With a slice smile, he looked too Ate, "Let's go."

"What are you doing?" Dean asked Deimos. 

"Helping a friend," he looked to Dean. "Before Illiara split herself, she was my best friend. I just want her back." 

“Well, we should get back,” Alethia looked between Deimos and Dean. “Dean?” 

"Are you sure we should trust him?" Dean asked.

“Are you going to trust what Phobos and Ate have said?” Alethia raised her eyebrow at him. “Dean, how do we now that Killing Illara won't kill Y/N? Putting her back together is our best chance.” she looked to Deimos, “Alethia.” 

“I heard of you,” Deimos looked at them, “I’ll meet you at your bunker. Not the first time I’ve been there.” he said, looking at Sam. 

"What's going on?" Dean asked, looking at them.

“Let's just go,” Sam mumbled as he began walking back to the Impala. 

*********

Athena greeted them in the garage, “were you successful in retrieving the scale?” 

“Yes, but Phobos and Ate decided to greet us,” Alethia said, giving Dean a look. 

“Did they say anything?” Athena looked to Alethia, but Dean cut her off. 

“No,” Dean glared at Alethia. “They gave their usual bad guy monologue before Demon here..” 

“Deimos,” 

“Whatever... showed up, and they split.” Dean shrugged. The words Phobos had said echoing in his head. “I’m going to head to my room before Chiron decided to train me some more.” he cut out and gave Alethia a warning look. He left, leaving them all standing there. Athena looked Deimos.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

“I want to help,” Deimos breathed. “You know as well as I that Illiara should needs to become whole.” he looked to Athena. “I did not want to marry her, and we had both agreed to run.” 

“I know better than anyone Deimos,” Athena gave him a warm smile. “Let us gather the ingredients we do have and prepare for the rest. We must be ready for when the cuffs are complete. Hephaestus has told lord Hades they should be ready in three days.”

"Sounds good." He nodded. "I pray that it works."

*********

Dean closed his eyes as he thought of Y/N. He found himself seeing her. 

‘ _ Dean, _ ’ she called out. ‘ _ Are you ok? _ ’ 

"We're going to fix this and end her," Dean told her.

Y/N moved back a bit, ‘ _ end her? _ ’ she looked at Dean. ‘ _ What are you talking about? _ ’ 

“Don’t worry,” he shook his head, “I know a way we can save you.” 

‘ _ Dean, _ ’ she whispered, ‘ _ I miss you. _ ’ 

"I miss you too, sweetheart," Dean whispered.

‘ _ Dean… _ ’ she gazed into his eyes. ‘ _ We need to fix this. Need to fix what I tried to destroy. _ ’ 

"We're going to, okay? I'm working on saving you."

' _ Dean, _ ' she looked at him. ' _ when you mean me, do you mean ALL of me or specifically me? _ ' she felt the need to ask. Wondered what his answer would be. 

"You Y/N. I'm going to save you."

‘ _ You should go, _ ’ she whispered. Turning away from Dean, she let a single tear fall down her cheek. 

************

“I planted the seed of doubt,” Phobos said as he stood with his mother and father. 

“Good,” Aphrodite smiled. “If the mortal can end her, then it will solve our problems.” 

“I can create more chaos,” Ate smile. “Phobos, if we can cause him to panic and find a way into his dreams…” 

“Then he won’t fall in love with her completely. Only part of her,” Phobos smiled as he caressed Ate’s face. 

“Perfect,” Aphrodite smiled. “We can destroy their true love. I am the only one who can command soulmates, not that pathetic one who calls himself God. the Christian God.” Aphrodite sat on Ares's lap and caressed his face. 

"What about Athena?" Ares asked before kissing her deeply.

"Please, all she needs is a puzzle to distract her," Aphrodite said as she kissed Ares. "We just have to come up with the perfect one." 

*********

“I don’t like your brother,” Alethia remarked at Sam.

“Oh? Why not?” Sam asked, looking at her.

“How about the fact that he is arrogant. He thinks he knows how to deal with the situation he is in.” Alethia sighed. “He knows nothing of what can happen if he makes a wrong move.” 

“He’s not going to make the wrong movie. He knows what he’s doing.” Sam sighed. ‘

“I’m more concerned about what Phobos and Ate have planted in his head,” she opened a book and began reading. “I’m trying to decipher the scroll, and it seems to be very hard to translate. Have you ever seen anything like it?” 

“Huh? It is interesting,” Sam found himself leaning close to her as she placed the book on the table, looking over it. “I mean, we can translate into Sumerian?” Sam tilted his head in thought. 

“You could be right,” Alethia leaned in as the tried to take a closer look. “Do you translate into Sumerian?” 

“We have a book of translations I think I can help…” he trailed off when he noticed how close they were. Clearing his throat, he straightened up, “I can get it.” he smiled at Altheia as he began to walk away from the library. 

“I’ll wait here!” She called out to him.

**********

Phobos smiled as he found Morpheus’s sanctuary empty. He and Ate snuck in and smiled at what they saw. 

“Looks like Morpheus has been trying to help the mortal with his dreams,” Ate gave a devilish grin. “I wonder who could have told him to do that?” 

“Well, all we need to do is get me in there to cause some panic,” Phobos chuckled. “What should I have him see? Illiara snapping her neck? Or maybe I can have him watch her stab herself, and she bleeds out?” 

“Ooooo, goodie! I love it!” Ate laughed. “We could even turn him on Athena by watching her stab his precious Illiara!”

“Oh, that is a thought,” Phobos smiled. “Let’s go in his mind, shall we?” 

“Lead the way, dear Phobos.” She smirked.

**********

_ ‘You know you can’t hide for me,’ Dean chuckled as he looked behind one of the many pillars in the library.  _

_ ‘you forget I am very good at playing hide and seek,’ her voice echoed with laughter. Dean smiled brightly as he saw a small blur of her hair fly past him.  _

_ Running towards it, he heard her giggles as a door closed. With a smile, he turned the knob and opened it. But what he saw made his blood run cold.  _

_ ‘You know,’ Illiara came out, holding Y/N by her hair. ‘For a mortal, you’re dumb.’  _

_ ‘Let her go!’ Dean called out. Illiara pulled Y/N’s hair, making her cry out. _

_ ‘I told you, Dean,’ she gave him a sinister smile, ‘I’m going to get rid of her.’ lifting her hand. Dean saw it then. The familiar glint of a blade shining in the light.  _

_ It was in slow motion he couldn't get to her fast enough as Illiara plunged the blade into Y/N’s heart, making her cry out.  _

_ ‘Dean!’ She screamed before Illiara dropped her to the floor with a smirk. _

_ ‘I can live peacefully without her,’ Illiara walked to him, placing her face close to his. Dean wasn't sure when it happened, but he found himself chained. His arms and legs were pulled apart, making him cry out.  _

_ ‘Well done, Illiara,’ the familiar voice echoed.  _

_ Athena appeared from the shadows and stood next to her. Illiara smiled proudly, standing next to the goddess of wisdom. _

_ ‘Thank you, my dear,’ Illiara laughed. ‘Out with the old,’ _

_ ‘And in with the new,’ Athena presented Illiara with a new blade. ‘Now, kill the great hero.’ _

**********

Dean woke up in a pool of sweat. His mind racing as to what the dream could be. Was it an omen? Could it be true? He thought back to what Phobos had said. If he were to kill Illiara, would Y/n be free? There in the back of his mind, he heard her. Her voice sounded far away, not as clear as it used to be, but he could recognize the fear in her voice. 

_ ‘Dean, Help me.’  _


	6. Chapter 6

Chiron growled as Dean dropped his sword. “Why are we having this issue? Mortal, you are trying my patience!” 

“Your patience?” Dean asked. “Your...get the hell out of my face!” Dean yelled at Chiron.

“Very well,” Chiron walked off. “See if training on your own will improve your form when you die on the battlefield!” 

“Oh, screw off, you overgrown pony.” Dean hissed, rubbing his eyes. He hadn’t slept since the dream he had, and he didn’t want to even look at Athena or anybody else.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice brought him out of his small burst. “What’s going on?” 

“Why don’t you go ask your girlfriend’s mom!” Dean snapped at Sam.

‘Hey!” Sam snapped as he got on Dean’s face. “What is your problem? You’ve been like this for two days, and it’s not cool. I know we haven’t found the next ingredient, but still…” Sam shook his head at Dean. 

“How do we know that Athena is even on our side?! She could be trying to kill Y/N and let Illiara go free!” Dean told him.

“Dean, are you listening to yourself?” Sam tilted his head. “Have you been listening to anything we’ve been saying? Y/N and Illiara ARE THE SAME PERSON!” Sam yelled. 

“HOW DO WE KNOW?” Dean spat. “I don’t think she is Sam. I mean, it is two completely different personalities I have seen. They may share a body, but they are not the same.” 

“Dean, you have to calm down. You need to sleep.” Sam told him. “You’ve been running on caffeine and sprite for the past two days. You’re exhausted.”

“Every time I close my eyes, I see her dying and bleeding on the floor,” Dean rasped. “I have to save her. She isn't going to be like the other people who come and go in my life. Even if it means I’m dying, Y/N is going to live.” 

“Dean, it’s going to be okay,” Sam told him. “I think that Phobos is behind your nightmares.”

“No, he isn’t Sam,” Dean pushed Sam away. “It’s an omen, just like when Zeus struck me through my chest. If I don’t do anything about it, Y/N is going to die. I can't trust these Greeks.” Dean closed his eyes. “I’m taking baby, and I’m going on a monster hunt, you can either stay here or go with me but either way I need to hunt.” 

“I’m going with you because I have a feeling if I don’t, you’ll get eaten.” Sam went to pack a bag.

Dean rushed to his room and paused when he saw Athena walking down the hall. 

“Ah, Dean,” she smiled at him. “I am very close to finding the next ingredient.” 

“Oh...okay…” Dean backed away from her, but she could see through him. She could see the panic and fear coursing through his veins.

“Dean, are you alright?” she raised her eyebrow at him. “Did something happen?” 

“Just...stay away from me.” Dean backed away. Sam came out of his room and watched the scene. “Stay away!”

“Dean!” Sam snapped his fingers. “Dean, she isn’t going to hurt you.” Sam could see the worried look in Athena’s face. “Dean and I are going out to hunt some monsters. I think some fresh air will do him some good.” He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I’ll take him to pack.” Dean eyed Athena as they made their way to his room. Chiron walked up to Athena.

“I bet Phobos infected him.” He told the goddess.

Athena sighed, “we must let it run its course,” she told Chiron. “He must figure it all out on his own. I will take my leave then and try to track Illiara. Make sure my daughter stays safe, Chiron.” 

“But Athena…” 

“Chiron, we cannot risk Dean not fulfilling his destiny.” Athena walked into the library and looked to Deimos and Alethia. “I must go.” 

“Mother, where are you going?” Alethia looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“I will be out searching for Illiara,” Athena hugged her daughter. 

"Alone? That's dangerous!" Alethia told her.

"Daughter," Athena placed her hands on her daughter's face. "I have protected you for as long as I could. I must make sure that the right ending plays out. Make sure to follow your heart sometimes and not your head." Grabbing her things, she looked to Deimos, “try to guide Dean on the right path. It will take time, but if you use your gifts to take away his fear instead of feeding them, you can find it will be easy.” 

"I will try." He nodded.

"Athena, are you sure this is a good idea?" Chiron asked.

“It is the only way Chiron,” Athena walked to the door. “If I stay, it can only feed his anger more. The panic and doubt that Phobos has placed in him. He is the only one who can fight it.” 

*********

Dean bit on his finger as he and Sam drove off. He shifted his eyes towards his brother, a small voice in his head calling out to him. 

‘He is in bed with Athena’s daughter,’ it rang out. ‘Can we trust him?’ 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice brought him out of his haze. 

Dean looked over to his brother and sighed, “What do we got?” 

“Well, it seems we have, um… what seems to be a series of animal attacks,” Sam looked at the article. “Jeorge Smith, 38. Was jogging along the small local jogging trail and was missing for a few hours. The girlfriend said when she found him, his heart was missing.” 

“So we’re dealing with a werewolf,” Dean nodded. An excellent simple original monster case was good — Nothing Greek about werewolves. 

"Yeah, sounds like it." Sam nodded. "Are you feeling okay?"

“I’m fine,” Dean grumbled as he focused on driving. “I just… I want to save Y/N, that is a big one for me. I had her, we were good. This connection I felt-- I-- I miss her, and I hate that she’s trapped.” 

“Dean…” Sam looked at his brother. “We just need to….” 

“We need to save her, and if killing Illiara is what will save her, then I can do that,” Dean was back to himself. Back to the killing machine, Sam has seen come from the years that have been rough on him. 

"Dean, they're the same person. Killing Illiara will kill Y/N." Sam told him. "You'll lose her forever."

“Ane, we are going on the word of what? The Greeks?” Dean scoffed. “No, I refuse to believe it, Sam. Y/N is not the same. Illiara even says it herself. So I’m going to end one to save the other. You don’t know what you’re talking about only what your new girlfriend feeds you.” 

"You don't know what you're talking about, Dean! And when did Illiara say this?" Sam asked.

“Just before the battle with Zeus,” Dean ran a hand across his face. “She brought me into her world inside Y/N. Illiara tells me she’s nothing like Y/N, and you know what--she’s right. She’s cold and angry. She has killed without a second thought. Y/N is sweet and kind and selfless.” Dean closed his eyes for just a second. “When I first thought she was a monster I… I felt this connection, I looked into her eyes, and I felt it. It was this spark right in my chest.” 

"Dean, I think what Illiara meant is, they're not the same personality-wise," Sam explained. "They're like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

“Sam,” Dean shook his head. “I don’t think that was it. You weren’t there.” Dean continued in his denial. “I’m going to end Illiara… I’m going to save Y/N, Sam. I’m going to get her back.” 

Sam sat back in his seat as Dean pulled up into the motel. With a sigh, Sam decided to drop the subject. Dean was stubborn. There was no getting through to him. He only hoped that whatever was going on, Y/N wouldn’t get hurt. 

Walking into the hotel room, Dean looked to Sam, “Let's just work on this case and try and get back to normal.” Dean looked at the sword he brought. 

“Um… Dean…” Sam pointed to the interior of the motel room.

"What?" Dean asked, looking up at the room. "Oh, come on!"

As they entered the room, the boys looked around to find it decorated like the Parthenon. Greek columns and gold borders. The pictures of the gods on the walls. Sam looked at his brother and couldn't hide the smirk. 

“You’re the great ‘Epic Hero,” so I would get used to it.” Sam slapped him on the shoulder before putting his things on his bed. “Let's focus on the case.” 

*********

Illiara drove down the abandoned road, the music blasting on the radio. She sang to it softly as the win flowed through her hair. She felt a tug at her birthmark, almost as though something was calling to her. Taking a deep breath, she turned down the next road, letting the pull call to her. What she didn't realize was that the fates had a small play in their cards. 

‘ _Illiara, please, I am begging you here don’t complete the spell,_ ’ Y/N whispered.

“All I need to do is kill the thing that loves us,” she smiled. 

‘ _He only loves one of us,_ ’ Y/N whispered. 

“It makes it all the easier to get rid of you then,’ she smiled. 

‘ _Please, I was young a naive. Why must we punish ourselves for our indiscretions?_ ’ Y/N looked at the young goddess through her reflection. 

“I…” Illiara pulled to the side of the road. “I’m angry, and I don't want to feel empty anymore. But nothing we do is going to change how people will see us.” 

‘ _I tried so hard to try and keep us safe,_ ’ Y/N whispered. ‘ _That’s all I wanted to do, please… we can’t do this to yourself any longer._ ’

“I want to see mother,” she whispered. 

‘ _Then let's see her,_ ’ Y/N agreed. ‘ _She needs to be out here, giving life._ ’ 

“I never stopped her from doing it,” Illiara looked at Y/N through her reflection. 

‘ _Then I have no idea what’s going on,_ ’ she breathed. 

Illiara straightened up as she felt a small supernatural wind blow. Turning around, she saw them, a horde of lost souls. 

“They are not supposed to be out of the river,” she called on her staff and walked towards the lost souls of the river. “Go back,” she commanded. 

“The underworld is in chaos,” one of the souls proclaimed. “The river overflows with those of us not knowing where to go.” 

“Lord Hades is there, go back for your judgment!” She brought her staff down, freezing the souls in place. “I am sending you back to the river. You do not belong on this plane.” 

“You send us back,” the soul seemed to sneer, “we will only return. Nothing is keeping us in the underworld.” 

Illiara felt her anger rise as she lifted her staff and brought it down again, sending the souls back to the river. What she had witnessed was troubling. She looked at the side mirror of the Camaro and closed her eyes. She needed to get to the bottom of this. Every since her kiss with Dean, she felt conflicted, but she couldn’t give in. The mortal was arrogant and pig-headed. He was also brutish and cocky. She couldn’t see what Y/N saw in him. 

**********

“Can you tell us what kind of animal attacked Mr. Smith?” Sam asked the coroner as they looked at the body. Apparently, Mr. Smith wasn't the only victim of an animal attack in the area. 

“Looking at the bite marks,” the coroner looked at them. “I would say it’s wolf-like.” he raised his eyebrow at them “Is the FBI investigating animal attacks? That’s highly unusual.” 

“We have reason to believe it’s an endangered species that has become hostile due to poachers,” Dean explained. “It can’t tell if someone is being friendly or trying to kill it.”

“Oh, well,” the coroner opened another cooler and dragged out another body. “Mrs. Alread was one of the next victims, but this seemed a bit different. The marks start out human and change to animal marks.” 

“Thank you,” Sam smiled at him. “We’ll take over from here.” 

As the coroner left, Dean grabbed a glove and looked at Sam, “So this poor woman gets attacked before the monster shifted?” 

“She either pissed it off, or the monsters are getting antsy about something,” Sam told him, putting on his gloves.

“Whatever it is, we need to find it and kill it fast,” Dean looked over at the flower pot but then froze when he saw a ghost. “Um, Sam?” 

“What?” Sam asked, still looking down at the body.

“We have a ghost problem,” Dean grabbed Sam’s head and lifted it just in time to see the horde of souls grazing outside the building. 

“What the hell is going on?” Sam walked away from the body and looked out the window. 

“I don’t know, but whatever it is, I bet Illiara is behind it,” Dean growled. 

“Why would Illiara be behind it?” Sam asked. “I don’t…” He felt the air get cold as the lights began to flicker. “Dean!”

Dean grabbed a nearby iron bar and looked around. He noticed the ghostly figure behind Sam, “Sam DUCK!” he growled as he swung the bar to keep the ghost back. Sam ducked, and Dean swung, hitting the spirit.

“What the hell, Dean?! What’s going on?!” Sam called out.

“I don't know, but I can tell you that Illiara is behind it,” Dean shook his head. “I just know it.” looking around, he growled. “Come on, let's get out of here. I want to find the werewolf before we deal with our Casper problem.” Sam nodded, and they quickly left. The air just seemed colder everywhere.

“Dean, I think this is bigger than just us,” Sam said. “I think we need to call Chiron or Athena or someone.”

“No, no way.” Dean began, “we can handle this. We’ve handled far worse.” 

“A werewolf and a whole lot of ghosts? Dean, that’s a lot to handle.” Sam told him. 

“We’ll be fine, come on,” Dean rushed outside and froze. 

Illiara moved through the horde of souls, “Go back!” she yelled. She didn’t notice the pair of angry eyes glaring at her from a distance. She was too focused on sending the horde back. She was starting to become concerned that her father was hurt or missing. 

“What is she doing here?” Dean growled. He opened the trunk.

“Dean, don’t,” Sam began, but it was too late. Dean grabbed his sword from the trunk and rushed off. 

Illiara used her staff as soul after soul disappeared back to the underworld. She was about to send another one when the view of a sword aiming for her made her duck. She swung her staff, ready to stab her attacker when she froze. 

“You?” she spat. “I’m trying to get rid of the abundance of souls here, you jackass,” she growled as she let him go. “I don’t have time for you.” 

“Well, it’s your fault they’re here, so it’s only right that you do it!” Dean hissed at her.

“Yeah, ok,” she dismissed him. There was something different in his eyes. Almost like he was panicked about something, 

“Hey! Why are you doing this?” Dean asked, reaching to grab her.

“You can keep thinking what you want about me,” she maneuvered her staff and flipped him on his back before straddling him: her staff and his sword clashing. “You think you’re stronger than me? Please, you’re nothing but a scared little boy who lost his favorite toy. You don’t love Y/N. You think you do. But you and I both know that you don’t love her.” 

“You don’t know anything about me!” Dean tried to push her off of him.

Using her strength, she pushed him back down, “you know… you’re right.” she let him go and stood up, laying her staff down. “You think ending me will save her. Go ahead. I’ll give you one free shot.” Dean raised his sword, but something stopped him. A voice in his head, working through the dreams he had been having.

“Dean! Don’t!” Sam called out to him.

“If you don’t do it now,” Illiara smiled. “You’re precious Y/N could die Dean.” she knew what she was doing. Her voice quaked as she said the words, but it didn't matter. She knew who he was, another arrogant hero who would only see her as a monster. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled at him. Dean closed his eyes, his hand that was holding the sword shaking.

“Fine, if you won’t,” Illiara took a step forward. 

“Stay back!” Dean yelled. 

“I’m right here, Dean,” Illiara taunted. She pulled her shirt down to expose her mark. “Just one scratch is at it would take.” 

‘ _Illiara, stop it!_ ’ Y/N’s voice echoed. 

“I’m going to prove a point!” she sneered as she looked at Dean. “come on.” she grabbed the sword and placed the tip on the mark. “Go ahead. Do it, you coward!” 

Dean pressed the tip of the blade, his hands shaking as he saw the drops of blood running down her skin. Taking a step back, he raised the sword and cut at Illiara, but a shock wave sent him back. Illiara laughed as she stood. Her mark was showing a red line across it. 

“See,” she looked at him. “You are so full of yourself. Let’s see what Y/N really thinks of you after that.” she lifted her staff from the floor and looked at the souls around. Chanting a small incantation, she brought her metal staff down, and they all disappeared. 

“What...what just happened?” Dean asked, looking around.

“Dean, I think you just made a big mistake,” Sam rushed to him. “What were you thinking?” 

“I thought that...my dream…” Dean looked down at the sword then up at Illiara.

“I told you,” Illiara smiled before allowing Y/N a small glimpse. “You have no idea what love is, Dean,” Illiara walked to a small reflective surface and looked at Y/N. “Do you see now how stupid love is. He only accepts you. No one will accept me.” With that, she looked at the brothers before walking away. 

“Dean, what have you done?” Sam looked at his brother. “You… Dean-- I don't think we can fix this.” Dean just stared down at the sword, not realizing what he had done until it was too late.

“No…” Dean looked up at Sam. “I have to fix this. And I think you were right.”

Sam shook his head, “we need to find lord Hades.” 

*********

Illiara stumbled to the creek. Tears began to stream down her face as she looked into the water. 

“Do you see now what I have told you,” she told Y/N. 

‘ _You were right,_ ’ she said softly. ‘Dean, _He…_ ’ 

“He wouldn’t have hesitated,” she looked at her. “I am the part of you no one can love. I am the one that deals with death and decay. You are the life and light.” she whispered. 

‘ _I...I thought maybe he was different…_ ’ Y/N whispered. ‘ _Why?_ ’

“They’re all the same,” Illiara scoffed. “Which is why we must destroy Olympus and end this. No love. Love is an illusion.” 

********

Eros looked around as he felt the small quakes in heaven, “Oh no.” He looked at his cherubs with a worried look. “Find out what happened. I am sensing some bonds are breaking.” 

He watched as bond after bond began to dim. He looked at the one relationship that was yet to be formed and gasped with it cracked. 

********

“It worked,” Phobos smiled at Ate. “He cut her and destroyed any ounce of faith that Y/N had in him.” 

“I love it when panic and chaos go hand in hand.” Ate grinned. 

“You and me both, Ate.” Phobos laughed. ”You and me both.”

“Should we cause some more? I heard your mommy has a special prisoner somewhere.” she placed her hands behind her back before sauntering away. 

“Why don’t we go take a look.” Phobos followed her like a puppy.

They walked down a dark corridor. Barrs began to lift as a prison appear. Ate stopped just in front of a small cell where small flowers started to bloom. 

“Oh my, your spring is not springing,” Ate shook her head. “Are we missing our abomination of a daughter?” 

“Let me out of here. Hades will not be happy.” Persephone whispered, bruised and weak.

“Oh, your husband is following a goose chase,” Ate laughed. “And your daughter is about to lose the love of her life.” Ate smiled. “This is what happens to people like you. Imprisonment is what happens to those who are the Shepards of the dead rise up against those above them. you then dare to speak as if you are our equals.” 

“What are you going to do when they all catch on to your ways?” She asked, reaching through the bars. “You’ll be in so much trouble.”

“With who exactly?” Aphrodite’s voice echoed. “In what way would we be in trouble?” she smiled at Persephone as she stepped into the light. “I am so glad you could be here. But you must know that no one will find you.” 

“Hades will find me. And he will be pissed.” Persephone told her. “My husband doesn’t take too kindly to my absence.” 

“That overgrown zombie is nothing but a weakling,” Aphrodite laughed. “He had enough power to rule, and he didn’t take it. He is pathetic. And as for your precious daughter. If you side with us, I can guarantee that she will be safe.” 

“Why would I side with you?” She asked. “You attacked me and have done nothing but attack my family.”

“Because if you don’t, I can make sure that Illiara never sees the light of day again,” Aphrodite smiled. 

Persephone glared at the goddess as she walked away with Phobos and Ate. She closed her eyes and focused on trying to get her magic to flow out of the prison. She only hoped that someone would save her soon.

********

Dean and Sam had found the wolf and got rid of it. But sleep did not come easy for Dean. He tossed and turned, unable to find relief. Y/N typically waited for him in his dreams, but now, it was nothing but darkness. He had screwed up, and he wasn’t sure how to fix it.

“You know,” Illiara's voice echoed in his head. “I knew all about your little chats with Y/N.”

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked, trying to sound pissed, but he just looked defeated.

“Rubbing it in your face that I was right about you,” she showed herself and grabbed a seat. 

“Yeah, yeah. You were right; I was wrong.” Dean grumbled. “So, why are you letting all the ghosts walk the earth?”

“Wow,” she shook her head and hissed in pain. “They are escaping because dad isn’t home,” she shrugged and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, taking a gulp. “Greek nectar is stronger.” She laughed, “I knew from the moment she touched you, and you kissed her that you would be trouble.” Illiara picked up his sword. “Epic hero, my ass.” Dean could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke, “someone like YOU could never love anything like me,” she whispered. She turned the blade on herself and laughed. 

“Wait, don’t do that,” Dean said, raising his hand.

“Please,” she shook her head. “You only loved part of what you know, not all of it. The damage is too deep to fix, and now --I can finish the job.” she tossed him his sword. “The next time I see you, to end the spell… you have to die, and I can finally rid myself of all this.” 

“We’re going to fix this. You’ll be fine, and no one has to die.” Dean told her. “We’re going to fix this.”

“Why? Why do you want to fix it? What do you get out of it?” Illiara walked up to him, hands on her hips. “You’re free to go. You don't have to put me together. Don’t you get it? No matter what happens, you’re going to die, and I’m going to wither away to nothing. All these powers I have will die and good riddance.” 

“We can always change fate. Not everything's set in stone.” Dean told her. “I should know.”

“You couldn’t change Zeus stabbing you in the chest,” she glared at him. “What makes you think you can change this!” she shook her head. “Why did I even come here? All I wanted to do was see that you and I could never be.” she turned away from him, ignoring the tug at her heart. 

‘ _Let’s go,_ ’ Y/N whispered. ‘ _You’re right. It won’t happen._ ’ 

“Illiara. Please. I’m so sorry.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

“Get off me!” thunder rumbled outside as she pushed him away. Her chest heaved with anger. “What do you think you’re doing?!” she growled. 

“Apologizing,” Dean told her. “I’m so sorry for what happened to you. I’m sorry for what I did. Please, Illiara.”

Without a word, she disappeared from the room. Dean was left looking at the empty spot that Illiara had occupied. He could hear the faint sounds of thunder as it rumbled outside. The small taps of rain hitting against the window echoed in his ears as his heart began pounding furiously in his chest. He placed his hand on his mark and closed his eyes. He needed to find her again. Dean needed to try and work with her instead of against her. Looking over at Sam, he wondered if it was all in his head. But he looked down at his hands. Her touch felt real. And he would make sure he would fix what he almost destroyed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hades sighed as he looked at the charred bodies, “where is my wife?” 

“I don’t know…” a Cyclops told him. “I haven’t seen her, I swear.”

“I want to know who has her!” Hades sneered. “I know you know, so tell me!” 

“I don’t know!” The Cyclops yelled back. “My people haven’t seen her. Please let me go!”

“You are going to send a message to who will hear you,” he said. “If my wife is not returned to me, the dead will rise!” 

“I will lord Hades!” The Cyclops ran off, leaving Hades standing there.

“You know, there are easier ways to find things out then burning a group of monsters,” Athena told him.

“Niece,” Hades drawled. “Shouldn’t you be with the Winchesters searching for my daughter?” 

“Dean didn't see eye to eye with me,” Athena explained. “I think Phobos played on his fears.”

“Is my daughter safe?” Hades stood straighter. “Persephone is missing.” 

“Hades,” Athena looked at him. “How long has she been missing?” 

“Too long.” He sighed fidgeting. “Far too long. I’m starting to really worry about her safety.”

“Then I must take you to the bunker,” Athena sighed, “Come.” 

**********

The drive to the bunker Dean remained silent. Sam glanced at Dean and cleared his throat. 

“Dean?” Sam looked at his brother. 

“What?” Dean asked, a little gruff sounding.

“Are you ok?” Sam shifted in his seat. “You seem on edge. I know what happened with Illiara was tense, but we should still try to….” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Dean snapped. “Just drop it, Sam.”

“You know what… this is what you get!” Sam growled. “You didn’t listen to Alethia, you didn’t listen to me… you want to sulk fine go ahead!” Dean pulled up into the bunker. “Maybe if you had stayed away and not gotten your dick wet with Y/N you wouldn't be in this mess!” Dean spun around and punched Sam in the face then.

“This has nothing to do with her. It’s the fucking universe, and you know it! And maybe if your face weren’t so deep in Alethia’s cunt, you would’ve listened to me! Or you would’ve helped me!” Dean growled at Sam.

Sam tackled him to the ground, “the difference between you and me, Dean is clear. You think that I hump every girl that bats her eyes… I don’t. Alethia and I have been nothing but professional.” Dean punched him in the jaw. “You… the minute I told you not to go after Y/N, you said I was wrong! You let me chain Y/N up remember? You’re the one who called her a monster. And now that she needs help you wanted to KILL HER! Again, you think with nothing more than your dick!” 

“Boys.” A voice said then, stopping the fight. Hades stood there; arms crossed. “I see you’re making great headway finding my daughter.” 

Athena stood beside him. Sam let go of Dean and got up. Chiron, Jack, Cas, and Alethia made their way out.

“Ask him,” Sam spat. “He’s the one who almost killed her!” Hades looked at Dean.

“What happened?” He asked. He was strangely calm and relaxed about the whole thing. Almost scary how quiet he was.

“We were on a wolf hunt,” Sam crossed his arms, “we noticed there was a large gathering of souls roaming around.” he glanced at Dean. “Dean had it in his mind that killing Illiara would free Y/N. So, he took his sword and charged at her, slices at her mark.” Hades sighed and closed his eyes.

“Dean, Dean, Dean…” He shook his head. “Illiara and Y/N are different sides of the same coin. Put together, they are a powerful goddess, but apart, they are a dark and twisted, yet strong goddess, and a light and beautiful one. She is literally one half me, one half her mother. Hurting one hurts both.”

“I told you, you big ape!” Alethia snapped at Dean. “I hope you didn’t do anything damaging. If you did… who knows what she will do.” 

“Alethia,” Athena warned. “I do have good news. I have found the location of the golden apples. After the debacle when Hercules tricked atlas, the tree was moved. It is at the center of a labyrinth.” Athena looked to Sam. “perhaps I put my faith in the wrong hero,” she muttered. Dean glared at her. 

“I’m going to get those damn apples.” Dean huffed. “And I’ll do it alone.”

“Dean, wait,” Sam said, but Dean’s glare made him stop in his tracks. He got his sword and bag and headed back out to Baby.

“I’ll follow,” Jack said before anyone could stop him. He was gone quickly.

“It seems that Phobos may have implanted some ill will towards me,” Athena sighed. “He will not be able to get to the labyrinth without Pegasus.” Athena sighed. “There is also the matter that it is more puzzle based than fighting based. I can only hope young Jack is ready to help.” 

“Jack’s smart,” Sam said. “He’ll be able to help.” Cerberus rubbed up against Sam, wanting him to pet him. Pegasus left the field and stood by the Impala, waiting for Dean.

“No, no way,” Dean shook his head and tried to get in his car when Pegasus blocked him. “Ok seriously?” 

“Hi, Dean,” Jack smiled. He looked at Pegasus, “He wants you to ride him.” 

“He’s gonna stay here.” Dean shook his head.

“He’s saying that where we need to go your metal machine won’t go,” Jack tilted his head. “He’s smart for a winged horse!” Jack beamed at Dean. 

“You can understand him?” Dean asked. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“I’m going with you Dean because you are my friend, and so is Y/N and I want to save her.” Jack stood tall, looking at Dean. 

“We’re not both going to fit on him,” Dean said, nodding at Pegasus.

“He told me where it is, and I can teleport there,” Jack smiled. “Dean?” 

“What Jack?” Dean asked with a sigh.

“Is what Hades said true?” Jack tilted his head. “If you hurt Illiara you can hurt Y/N?” 

“I... I think so, Jack.” Dean closed his eyes. “And I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“Why did you?” Jack gave him a curious look. “And why are you angry at Athena?” 

“I had a bad dream that she was playing us the whole time. And I just got so lost in the panic, I didn’t know what to do.” Dean admitted. “I was stupid and wrong.”

“I think…” Jack gave him a hopeful smile, “If you show Illiara that you can love her angry side. Maybe things can be fixed. 

“I don’t know Jack…” Dean muttered as he fixed his bags and his sword looking at Pegasus. 

“You can do anything, Dean,” Jack smiled. “I’ll meet you where Pegasus is taking you, just think about it.” 

Dean looked at the winged horse and sighed, “Maybe you can help me get Illiara to trust me,” he sighed. 

Pegasus gave a snort as he allowed Dean to climb on him. It didn't take long for Pegasus to lift off and fly in the direction of the labyrinth. Dean wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that the area looked familiar. Pegasus flew towards what looked like a secluded island. He wasn’t too sure why it felt familiar. When Pegasus landed, Dean looked around for Jack. 

“Jack!” he called out. 

“Over here!” Jack waved to Dean. “Hi!”

“Ok,” Dean sighed. “Whatever we’re going to find in there we need to be careful ok?” 

“Got it,” Jack nodded. 

Dean made his way to the entrance and sighed. He wasn't sure what he was going to find there. But whatever it was, he was sure it was going to test his limits. Walking ahead of Jack, he found a torch and lit it with his lighter. 

“Dean?” Jack breathed. “What if you have to face your deepest darkest fear?” 

“I don’t think an airplane would fit in here,” Dean told him. 

‘ _ Are you sure that is what you really fear? _ ’ A voice whispered. Dean and Jack jumped and looked around.

“Who’s there?” Dean asked. Jack stood close to him.

‘ _ Dean...help me… _ ’ Sam’s voice echoed. 

“Sam?” Dean asked. “What’s Sam doing here, Jack?”

“Dean, I don't think it’s really him,” Jack looked at him.

‘ _ DEAN! _ ’ Sam gave out a strangled cry. 

Dean rushed towards the sound of his voice and froze. There on the floor, a bloodied Sam crawled to him. 

‘ _ D-D… _ ’ Sam gurgled before he slumped to the floor. 

“Sammy,” Dean rushed to him and held him in his arms. In his rational mind, he knew this wasn't Sam. But the sight of Sam dying in his arms made his heart stop. “Sam wake up… Sammy!” 

“Dean, I don’t think that’s Sam,” Jack told him. “Remember, you two got into a fight…” That wasn’t helping the case much.

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean shook his head. “I should have saved you… I… it should be me.” 

`Oh _ , but it was you _ ,’ his own voice echoed. There Dean could see himself walking from the shadows. His sword dripping with Sam’s blood. ‘ _ He was always a pain. _ ’

“I would never...Sammy!” Dean scrambled back away from the body, the blood following him in a trail. Jack looked over at Dean, trying to figure out how to help him.

‘ _ Let’s face it, _ ’ Dean smiled. ‘ _ This isn’t your worst nightmare, _ ’ he told himself. ‘ _ Look at what you did to the woman you love, _ ’ his own face gave a sinister smile at him as he walked forward. ‘ _ Did you even love her? I mean she was a perfect fuck; wouldn't you say? _ ’ the mirror image of himself stepped over Sam’s body as the blood chased after Dean. ‘ _ admit it, this is what you fear the most. You have no restraint, no filter. _ ’ 

“I can’t.” Dean closed his eyes. “I can’t do this.”

“Dean,” Jack called out. “Face your fear,” he rushed to the hunter and shook him. “You have to face it, Dean. don't run from it.” 

“Jack, what am I supposed to do?” Dean looked at the Nephilim. 

“What are you scared of Dean? What is it really, think about what this mirror image has said.” Jack tried to guide Dean. “is it really your fear that you will hurt the people you love?” Dean opened his eyes then and looked into the mirror, taking a deep breath.

‘ _ You’ll never admit it, _ ’ his reflection sneered. ‘ _ Illiara was right about you. That dark side of her always knew that you were this twisted. You are capable of hurting anything and everything that crosses your path. _ ’ the mirror image flashed his eyes black. ‘ _ You did it once before, you might do it again. _ ’ 

“I’m not him anymore.” Dean hissed. He looked back at Jack before turning to the mirror.

‘ _ Oh, really? You don’t harbor this dark demonic side of you? The side brought about when you bore the Mark of Cain? Foolish of you to bear it _ '. The mirror image reached to the side and brought out Illiara. But she was different, she looked whole. ‘See this? You can’t save her because you are weak. You can't save her because you are nothing but a monster.” 

“No, I’m not! I’m human, I’m flawed. But I’m no monster,” Dean held on to the sword before lifting it above his head. “Even if it means I lose her forever,” he nodded his head at Illiara. “As long as she’s safe… I don't matter.” 

‘ **You may pass,** ’ a voice echoed. 

“What was that?” Jack looked at Dean. 

“I think I beat my fear?” Dean shrugged. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Dean, what else are we going to find in here?” Jack looked around. “So far you face your fear,” Jack looked at him. 

“Who knows,” Dean told him. “We could see anywhere from my love to the ghost of Christmas past.”

‘ _ Dean… _ ’ a woman’s voice echoed. ‘ _ Come to me, Dean. _ ’ 

“They seem to really like you,” Jack looked around for the source of the voice. 

“I... that’s not a good thing…” Dean said, staring ahead.

‘ _ Dean, _ ’ she sang again. It sounded familiar. ‘ _ Come here, Dean, I missed you. _ ’ 

As Dean and Jack rounded the corner, Dean sighed. He lowered his sword and shook his head. “What is this?” 

‘ _ Hi Dean, _ ’ there stood Cassie. He rubbed his eyes as she walked to him, dressed in a white dress. ‘ _ I know you missed me, Dean. _ ’ 

“Cassie…” Dean breathed. “I heard you got married and became a paralegal fighting for equal rights.”

‘ _ I missed you, Dean, _ ’ she walked up to him and caressed his cheek. ‘ _ Come back to me. _ ’ 

‘ _ No, Dean, _ ’ another voice called. Dean turned his head and felt his throat constrict. Lisa walked up to him, her dress blue as the sky. ‘Ben and I miss you so much. We want you to come home to us.’

“Dean? Who are these women?” Jack asked, watching them.

“Two women from my past that I loved,” Dean rasped as he closed his eyes and looked at the two women. “I… I did love you two, you know I did… but…” Dean took a deep breath, “It wasn't meant to be.” 

‘ _ What about me, Dean? _ ’ A soft voice whispered. He looked at Cassie and Lisa. They disappeared, leaving Illiara standing there. But she didn’t seem as angry. In fact, she was smiling.

“Illiara…” he felt his heart constrict. “I… I don’t know…” 

‘ _ But you told me you loved me, _ ’ His eyes widened. He watched as Y/N stood next to Illiara. ‘ _ You said you loved me just before we went into battle together. Was that a lie? _ ’ 

“No Y/N, it wasn’t a lie.” He reached for her. A soft purple light surrounded them, and it was like the two merged into one.

‘ _ But then where does that leave me? _ ’ The new person looked at him. There he could see Y/H/C hair mixed with strands of white and purple hair. He searched their eyes and smiled; it was Y/E/C eyes. ‘ _ You only love a part of me. Can you say that you can learn to love all of me? _ ’ 

“Yes,” Dean whispered before he even realized what he was saying. “I can get to know you… ALL of you and love you. I Know I love Y/N and I can get to know Illiara and love you completely. I just need a chance to prove it.”

The next thing he knew a small doorway opened. He looked at Jack and back to the new opening. 

“Dean, do you think this was it?” Jack looked around. “And how can you be sure that you can learn to love Illiara? Or will she call herself Y/N?” 

“Whatever she decides to do, I’ll just have to accept it,” Dean said. Being here was clearing the panic that had been placed in his mind. 

“Oh look,” Jack smiled, “That tree looks like it has gold apples,” he took a step, but the cave began to rumble. Dean looked at Jack as he stepped back, and the rumbling stopped. 

“Huh,” Dean took a step towards the tree, but nothing happened. 

“I guess I have to stay here,” Jack said. “It doesn’t like me.”

“I don’t think that’s it, Jack,” Dean offered him a soft smile. “Sometimes certain trials are just for me, but…” he turned back and gave the Nephilim a smiled. “I couldn’t have gotten through it without you here.” 

“I’m happy to help.” Jack smiled brightly. “I’ll wait here for you, Dean.”

“Ok,” Dean whispered to himself. “I just have to cross over and get an apple. How hard can that be?” 

Dean made his way across the narrow crossway; he kept his balance, focusing on the end game. He was about to make his way when a growling noise began to echo in the caves. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Dean breathed. Holding on to his sword, he took another step and froze when a roar shook it. Dean made it to the platform where the tree stood and froze in his spot when something wet and slimy hit the back of his neck.

“Um, Dean…” Jack’s voice echoed. 

“Yeah, Jack,” Dean called back, not wanting to turn around. 

“There is a snake-like creature that just drooled on you,” Jack called back. 

“Snake-like creature?” Dean asked, not wanting to look up. “Jack, where is it?”

“It’s above your head. It seems to be protecting the tree.” Jack tilted his head. “Should I come to try and help you?” 

“I don’t think you can.” Dean took a deep breath, sword ready, and took another step towards the tree. 

Ladon, the snake-like a dragon that guards the tree slithered before Dean and snarled at him. Baring his fangs, he gave a deep growl. Dean took a step back holding on to his sword tightly trying to assess the creature. 

“Ok, let’s see,” Dean looked around but couldn't see anything to help him fight the dragon. 

“I think you have to cut it, right?” Jack asked. “Isn’t that how things always seem to work anymore?”

“The problem is cutting it without dying, Jack,” Dean answered. He looked around and closed his eyes. “It’s now or never,” he said to himself. With a roll, Dean slashed at the monster and smiled when it let out a painful scream. Looking up he frowned he had only scratched it. He looked around, trying to remember his training with Chiron. It was like a second wind overtook him then, and he jumped up to fight Ladon, amazed that he was fighting one handed with the sword. Dean jumped higher than he had ever done before stabbing Ladon through his heart as it glowed in its chest. The monster let out a painful cry before crashing down. 

“Dean, are you alive!” Jack called out. 

“I think so, but you can never be too sure!” Dean yelled back. Using all of his strength, he pushed the dead monster carcass, off himself and walked to the tree. Slowly reaching up, he picked an apple and smiled. 

**********

Deimos had snuck back into Olympus. He had felt something in the air, and he had to try and find it. He looked around, making sure that his mother, father, and brother were nowhere to be seen. He tilted his head when he noticed the tiny vines of lavender that were protruding from the dungeons. He made his way through the dungeon. He could hear someone groan in frustration.

“It’s not working.” Persephone whimpered. “My magic isn’t strong enough.”

“Persephone?” Deimos called as he rushed to her cell. “What are you doing here?” 

“Deimos?” She asked, looking up at him. “Has your mother sent you to torment me as well.”

“No,” Deimos reached the goddess. “Persephone you know that I didn't want to marry Illiara either. We both agreed not to go through with it.” he reached for the key and turned the lock. “Come on, I have to get you out of here.” She walked forward slowly, weak from the lack of sunlight. She might live in the underworld for six months out of the year, but she was the bringer of spring and needed the sun. Too long in the dark and she started to wilt like a flower.

Looking around, Deimos was able to guide them safely outside of Olympus. He used his powers to transport them to the bunker. “Persephone, you should be safe here.” 

“Thank you.” She whispered before she fainted into his arms. Sam looked up from the mountain of books he had before him.

“Holy shit.” He whispered. “Lord Hades! Athena! Somebody that’s not Dean!”

Sam rushed towards the call and looked at Deimos, “Is that who I think it is?” he rushed forward and helped Sam with Persephone. “Let’s take her to the medical room and see what we can do for her there.” 

“Where is everybody?” Deimos asked, looking around.

“Dean and Jack are getting a golden apple, Lord Hades and Athena are out somewhere trying to find…” Sam looked at Persephone, “Her, I guess. Alethia well I have no idea where she went.” Sam sighed as he looked around. “I have some UV lamps we can use. I mean she looks like she wilting like a flower?” 

“I think that’s exactly what’s happened. She was locked up in the dark. I could barely see her.” Deimos explained. “Her being free should be able to alert Hades. Their true soulmate bond and all that.” Sam gently laid her on the bed.

“They’re true soulmates?” Sam looked at Persephone. “Ok, here I need to plug this in, you hold on to the lamp.” 

Sam plugged the lamp and turned it on. The light shone on Persephone. Sam and Deimos so focused on Persephone that they didn't hear when Dean and Jack had come back. 

“Sam?” Jack asked. “Where are you?” Dean looked around. He heard talking coming from the infirmary. He carried the golden apple and made his way in.

“Sam, bringing home more girls?” Dean asked, making Sam jump. 

“It’s Persephone you jerk,” Sam grumbled not acknowledging Dean. “Deimos, we need to let Hades know. I’m not sure if we have any more ingredients to find for the spell to put Illiara back together.” Sam focused on the goddess. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Deimos made his way-out avoiding Dean at all cost. 

“How’d she gets here?” Dean asked, looking down at the goddess. “Why does she look so dull?” The last time he had seen her, she was surrounded by a kaleidoscope of colors. 

“Deimos saved her,” Sam looked at the goddess. “He said she was locked up in a dark dungeon.” Sam grabbed a pole and tied the lamp to it to keep it on the goddess. Without a word to Dean, he stormed out of the infirmary and to the library. 

“Sam, wait,” Dean said, following him. “Sam!”

“We’ll deal with it later, Dean. I need to find someone that can help me with her. Plus, I need to concentrate on what we’re missing,” Sam mumbled as he looked at the ingredients gathered. He placed the water, scale, snakehead, and now the apple Dean place on the table. Athena said that Illiara had to retrieve the feather from Pegasus on her own. What that meant Sam didn’t know. Looking over them, he made his way to the training room where Alethia and Chiron were training. “Sorry to interrupt, but Deimos rescued Persephone, Dean’s back and I want to get this over with.” 

“Persephone is here?” Alethia asked. Sam nodded. The door flew open to the bunker then, allowing Hades and Athena to enter. “And here’s Hades.”

“My Wife,” he looked at Sam, who pointed the way to the infirmary. Sam was going to follow when Dean pulled at his arm. 

“What?” Sam huffed as he shook Dean away. 

“Sam... I’m sorry.” Dean told him.

Sam shook his head and started to walk away. He turned to Dean glaring at him, “I just want to fix Illiara so we can get her out of our lives and get away from all this.” Sam shook his head. Dean was about to say something when the bunker shook. Hades was beyond pissed to what they had done to his wife.

Sam rushed to the infirmary to see lord Hades engulfed in fire. He picked up Persephone in his arms. 

“My love, who did this to you?” he whispered. Thanks to the lights Sam had on her, she had started to regain some of her strength. 

Dean watched Hades and Persephone and looked down at the floor. He could tell that the God had an intense and profound love for his wife. He closed his eyes and sighed when what happened on his quest came to view. The way Y/N and Illiara merged in the cave made him wonder if that's how she would look?

“The cuffs are here.” Aletha told them, watching Hades and Persephone before taking a glance at Sam. “All we are waiting on now is Illiara.”

“And hoping mother doesn’t realize we have Persephone,” Deimos told them. “She won’t be pleased that her leverage is gone.”

“Do we have all the ingredients for the spell?” Dean piped in looking at a spot on the floor. 

“We are missing the talon of a Harpy,” Athena’s voice interjected. “That one should be easy as…” she whistled at Dean and tossed him the talon when he looked up. “Lord Hades and I were able to retrieve it.” 

“So, we have everything?” Dean asked. “How do we lure Illiara here then?”

“Me,” Persephone whispered from where Hades was holding her. “She’ll want to know why the flowers aren’t blooming.” She held her hand out, trying to create a bouquet, but instead, only a single daisy lay on the desk before she closed her eyes. 

“My love you are too weak,” Hades caressed her cheek. “You need your rest.” 

“I must try Hades,” she whispered, “I must try to reason with this side of her. She was always stubborn like you.” she teased him before wincing in pain and reaching for him for stability. 

“Rest,” Hades helped her back onto the bed. “You need to rest.” 

***********

Dean had turned away from the scene and sighed. The love he saw for Hades and Persephone, it made him think of what he could do to fix things. Looking around, he had a small idea. He could let Illiara capture him. With a sigh, he grabbed his bag his sword and snuck out of the bunker. He decided on going on foot. It wasn’t long before the wind shifted, and there was a presence behind him. 

“You must be dumb,” Ate’s voice rang in his ears. 

“No, but you did break your bargain with me,” Dean smiled. “I beat you fair and square.” 

“I was keeping my fingers crossed,” she smiled. “I know of a way to put her together… but I don’t wanna.” 

Before Dean could react, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head before everything went dark. Phobos stood over his body and smiled. He picked Dean up by his pants and dragged him away. 

“Grab his things,” Phobos said. “We are going to create a new terror in his mind. He is going to fight for us.” Phobos smiled at Ate. 

“Ooooh,” she smiled. “Does that mean he can be my plaything?” 

“No, we need to take him to mother first,” Phobos said. “We couldn’t find Persephone, but this should be better. The epic hero who we can use to bring down the fractured goddess.” 

Phobos appeared in Olympus with Ate at his side and the unconscious Dean on the floor. 

“Phobos, what is this?” Aphrodite raised her eyebrow at her son. 

“A gift,” He smiled. “Something better. We can warp his mind; I can put terror back into him.” 

“You did well son,” Aphrodite said, cupping Dean’s cheek. “This is perfect.”

Dean groaned as Phobos began tying him up against a wall in chains. He blinked a few times before realizing he was in a dark room. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he was positive that he was nowhere near Illiara. Outside of the room, Aphrodite looked to Phobos. 

“I think we can work this to our advantage,” she looked to Ate. “We might need to make a few changes Ate my dear. He is going to be seeing you as Illiara. Now, make sure that you keep him close. Phobos, you will create some terror and panic in him. Maybe more of a brother betrayal than turning on Illiara yes?” she looked to her son. “This time, we will make sure that he doesn’t break. We will make sure that the panic sets in and stays.” 

“Mother, how should we proceed?” Phobos looked at his mother. 

“Give me a few moments with him, I will make sure that when he sees Ate, all he sees is Illiara.” She smiled as she made her way into the room the door closing behind her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Aphrodite smiled as she made her way into the room. The only available light was from the torches on the wall. Her rose-colored dress flowed behind her as she walked up to Dean and gently caressed his cheek. 

“Great hero,” she sounded sympathetic. “you are safe now. I promise.” 

“Let me go.” Dean struggled, trying to pull free from his restraints.

“Shhhhh,” she soothed as her eyes began to glow, and Ate walked into the room. Using her powers, she made sure Dean’s mind was clouded; she took a deep breath and blew onto his face. A pink cloud surrounded him as Ate came closer. 

“I’m here, Dean,” Ate’s voice sounded like Illiara’s in his head. “You did it. You put me back together.” 

“What?” Dean asked, shaking his head. “What are you talking about?”

Aphrodite looked to Ate as she took another deep breath, and another cloud of pink smoke circled Dean's head. 

“You fixed me, Dean,” Ate walked up to him and caressed his cheek. “It worked. I’m whole. We can be together; you don’t have to worry anymore.” She tilted her head and giggled. “Silly mortal, you saved me. Can’t you see?” 

“I…” Dean closed his eyes, his mind becoming foggy. How was this possible? When did he fix her?

“Don't you remember?” she kissed his forehead. “You and my father put me back together. You saved me. You finished the spell.” 

Dean’s head began to fill itself with images. Images of meeting with the broken goddess, of battling her. Cuffing her and casting the spell to put her back together. In the back of his mind, something was off, he knew it. But Aphrodite’s power was too overwhelming. The haze was too hard to fight off. 

“We can get to know each other now, Dean,” she whispered, “you can get to know all of me.” She used her thumb to caress his lips. 

“Illiara.” He whispered. His eyes fluttered closed in soft bliss. Aphrodite smiled wickedly.

*********

Sam walked into Dean’s room, but he was nowhere in sight. Sam looked in the training room, but it was empty. The Impala was in the garage, and Pegasus was stomping his hooves. Sam found Athena, Alethia, Persephone, and Hades in the room. Jack, Cas, and Deimos were on guard duty outside. 

“Have you guys seen Dean?” he looked at them. “He isn't in his room.” 

“I haven’t seen douche all morning,” Alethia looked up from the scroll she was reading. “In fact, I haven’t really seen him since yesterday.” 

“That’s not like Dean,” Sam was still mad at him, but if something happened to Dean, he would never forgive himself. “Do you think he went to find Illiara?” He looked to Hades. 

“It is possible,” Hades looked to Persephone, who looked only slightly better. 

“If you just let me call out to her, we could find her and Dean,” Persephone told him.

“You need your rest,” Hades looked at her, “you are not strong enough yet.” 

“I’ll try his phone,” Sam shook his head. “He has to have it on him, at least.” 

Sam dialed Dean’s number, but all he got was his voicemail. He looked at his phone and sighed. Shaking his head, he looked at everyone. Where could his brother be?

************

Illiara sighed as she lay in the room of the abandoned mansion she found. She looked to the cut on her mark, it was healing, but it still stung. She saw Y/N staring back at her, a sad look in her eyes. 

“We’ll get over him. Besides, we can cut the ties of true love and be done with it,” she muttered. “Love is nothing but pain and anguish.” 

‘I don’t want to cut the tie.’ Y/N whispered. ‘I want Dean.’

“Why?” Illiara growled, “He hurt us! He will never accept us whole. He only loves YOU!” 

‘He loves you too, Illiara. He’s just confused.’ Y/N told her.

“NO, HE’S NOT!” she screamed as she smashed the mirror. “No one can love me. I am not lovable,” she muttered as she walked to a window and lifted her hands in the air. She saw as they began to rise, the dead. She smiled and began to laugh as thunder rumbled. 

“Illiara?” she turned to the voice. 

“Deimos,” she drawled. 

“Why are you doing this? Let’s put you back together?” he said softly. 

“No,” she whispered. “I am going to stay dark. I am going to become the mistress of death and decay. I deny my light and life,” she grabbed a piece of the broken mirror and looked at Y/N. “You suppressed me. You ignored me. I am going to do the same to you. I want silence from you,” she snapped her fingers, and Y/N found herself in a clear box. 

“Illiara, you can’t do this.” Deimos sighed softly. “Please. Let’s fix this.”

“I would leave Deimos, unless…” she walked up to him and caressed his face. “I can bring Di here. You can have fun while he brings me, Adonis. We can forget the world; my army can destroy it.” 

“I…” Deimos looked around. “Illiara, I don’t think this is a good idea…”

“Deimos,” she smiled, “We could rule you and me. Dionysus would be yours; I would let you be together. I could kill your mother, and you can be free. Adonis could be my fuck toy; I don't need love.” she whispered and smiled. “I can rule death. You create fear. We can work hand in hand to control the mortals and the gods.” 

“Illiara,” Deimos closed his eyes as he grabbed her wrists and placed the cuff on her. 

“Let me go!” she flared. 

“I’m sorry, but you can’t go on like this,” he whispered. “You are my friend, and you have a destiny, and this is not it, Illiara.” 

“Deimos let. ME. GO!” she tried to use her powers, but it was no use. The markings on the cuffs began to glow. 

“I’m taking you to the bunker,” he muttered as he waved his hand, and they disappeared. 

************

Dean watched as Sam stuck his blade into Illiara. 

“You were right, Dean,” Sam sneered. “She’s a monster.” 

Phobos had blown black smoke around Dean’s head. Over and over, Dean watched as Sam killed Illiara. It would start the same. Ate would come in under the guise of Illiara as Aphrodite filled his head with desire. Dean’s head fell forward as they began the process again. 

“Dean,” Ate’s said as Illiara’s voice filled Dean’s ears. “Do you love me?” 

“Of course, I love you,” Dean whispered.

“I love you, Dean,” she would echo with a smile. And just as she was about to kiss him. Phobos would blow his cloud of terror on him as Dean had a vision of Sam stabbing Illiara. 

“NO!” Dean screamed. “NO!”

Aphrodite smiled as she watched Dean go through the motions. It was working. Soon he would be ready to be released. Dean would think that Illiara is fake and that she is dead. He would attack his brother, and then she could destroy the rest of them. 

“Phobos,” Aphrodite called. “I think we might need to leave a lasting impression.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Phobos looked to his mother. 

She grabbed a knife and gave it to her son, “maybe his brother has decided to torture him a bit. If not, his brother… Lord Hades, perhaps?” 

“I’m not sure if that would hurt him that much.” Phobos shrugged.

“I think his brother,” she said with a smile as looked at Ate. “My dear, I think the rest of them need a bit of chaos. Why don’t you go and cause some chaos.” 

“I love causing chaos,” she smiled and left. 

“I will take over,” Aphrodite said as she walked to Dean and turned into Illiara. “Dean, talk to me, Dean. what's wrong?” 

“Sam,” Dean tried to warn her. “Sam’s going to hurt you…” he rasped. 

“Dean, why don’t you kill Sam for me?” Illiara asked.

“Kill Sam,” Dean shook his head. “No… can’t kill… Sammy,” he tried to fight it. Phobos blew his black smoke onto Dean and screamed when he felt a knife pierce his skin. 

“Should’ve killed me when you had the chance, Dean,” Phobos growled as Sam.

“Sammy, No,” Dean choked. 

“I hate you, Dean,” Phobos whispered. “I wish you would’ve just left me at school all those years ago.”

Dean gritted his teeth and looked into his brother's eyes as Ares came in, and a red cloud surrounded him. He could feel himself get full of anger. “I’m going to kill you when I get out of here, Sam.” 

“I’d like to see you try Dean.” Phobos laughed. “We’ve always known who the best hunter is.”

“Good,” Aphrodite smiled. “We can go on just a bit more to make sure it sticks. We can try and create golems for him to destroy as his brother. Once we do that…” she paused to laugh. “The great hero can fall to his knees when he sees the blood on his hands and both his destined love and his brother dead.” 

***********

“LET ME OUT!” Illiara screamed. 

Sam, Alethia, and Deimos stood outside of the dungeon door. She continued to scream and thrash. 

“We still haven’t found Dean,” Sam whispered. “I’m starting to get worried. I mean, he would have called by now.” 

“Maybe he ran away,” Alethia shrugged and looked at Sam. “I mean, he got tricked by Phobos once, maybe he ran in a way to keep us safe?” 

“I just have a feeling he was taken,” Sam sighed. “I just don’t think he’d run away.”

“We still need him to finish the spell, but he needs to declare his love for her, and she needs to accept it.” Alethia rubbed her eyes. “Might as well get drunk and wait for the end of the world.” 

“I take it you were able to get my daughter here?” Persephone made her way slowly to them. “let me in to see her.” 

“I think we should let her relax for a….” Sam began. 

“I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU WHEN I BREAK THESE CUFFS!” Illiara screamed. 

“She sounds so upset,” Persephone whispered. Hades wrapped an arm around her. Sam was a little afraid that Illiara would not listen to her mother and would hurt her. But, against his better judgment, he unlocked the door.

“Ok,” Sam sighed as he opened the door. Sam led her inside and turned on the lights. 

Illiara struggled against the cuffs that continued to glow as she tried to use her powers. On the walls, Athena and Hades had prepared specific markers to keep her skills at bay. She growled at Sam and glared at him. 

“I’m going to skin you alive in Tartarus! I’m going to make sure your soul is tortured over and over again!” she hissed. “And Dean…” she laughed. “I’m going to torture him worse than you.” 

“He loves you, and you love him. You won’t hurt him.” Sam said, shaking his head.

“There is no such thing as love! Love is dead,” she growled. She was unaware that her mother and father were behind him. 

“Illiara…” Persephone said softly. “Sweetheart, what are you doing?” She made her way to her daughter with Hades' help.

“Mother,” she spat. “I figured you were dead since the world was dying,” she chuckled. “Your little lavender is dead. Only I remain.” she sneered at Persephone. Y/N kept banging on the glass box inside Illiara. 

“You need to calm down,” Hades told his daughter. “You are hurting people.” 

“I raised the dead,” she smiled as she tilted her head. “I let them roam since there will be nothing left of this world.” Illiara was becoming undone. She was cracking more and more. Persephone went to touch her, hoping that contact would bring her daughter back, but a burst of energy sent her flying back into Sam, who caught her.

“What have you done, daughter?” Hades asked, staring at her.

“I will never tell you,” she chuckled. Persephone held Hades's hand, watching her daughter.

“We’ll save you, honey.” She whispered. “We won’t let your light die out.”

“I don’t think it’s my light you need to be worrying about mother.” Illiara laughed. “Looks like someone needs to water their plants. You’re just going to shrivel up and die, aren’t you?”

“We need to find Dean,” Hades looked at Sam. “He must be the one to bring her back.” 

**********

Dean pulled his sword out of the golem that looked like Sam. he whipped the blood from his face and sighed. 

“You did it, my love,” Aphrodite said as she caressed Dean's face. All Dean saw was Illiara. “I’m safe now, you saved me, my hero.” she pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

“I’ll do anything for you,” Dean whispered. “I’ll always keep you safe.”

“The boy is ready,” Ares smiled. “There will be much bloodshed.” 

Aphrodite pulled away from him and walked to Ares and Phobos, “Now for the final step.” 

“What do you have in mind, mother,” Phobos watched as Dean stood there. His mind was blank; all he saw was nothing but his brother’s betrayal. 

“Unleash him on the world. My perfect little killing machine.” She touched Dean affectionately. “Kill his brother before his prophecy can be revealed, and then kill sweet little Illiara before she can become whole.”

*********

Y/N lay in the crystal box inside Illiara’s mind. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate as a small crack appeared. Y/N smiled and focused more. A flash of light erupted from her hands. If she could get out of here, she could try to contact Dean. She could open the connection. But it would take some time before she was free. 

*******

Inside Dean’s mind, he could hear a knocking, but there was a haze of pink, black, and red clouds surrounding him. Every time he walked through one, he found himself in a different scenario. When he went through the pink cloud, he would see her. She would be waiting for him, they would hunt, and at the end, he would kiss her and love her. In the black haze, Sam would be mad at him, he would be killing Illiara, but Dean knew that wasn’t Sam. but no matter what he did, he found himself killing Sam… And in the red haze, he was angry. He would swing his sword blindly cutting down everything in his path. 

‘ _ Somebody, help me!  _ ’ he would call out. 

But no one would come. Dean hated the black and red clouds, and he found himself gravitating towards the pink clouds. He felt safe, love. And Dean could feel his body killing and moving, but his mind stayed with her. He remained with Y/N, and he felt bliss. 

‘Just relax, Dean,' The voice cooed softly. ‘It will all be okay. I promise.'' Dean let himself be swept up into the pink smoke, finding peace.

****

“Hades,” Persephone whispered as he laid his wife back under the UV lamp. “What are we going to do?”

“We will find a way to save her,” he whispered to her. “I promise.” 

“I can’t lose her. She’s our daughter.” Persephone told him.

“You keep this up, and you’ll have to stay in the sun for a year.” He told her.

“Lord Hades?” Sam knocked on the door. “I’m sorry to interrupt but, there is something we should discuss.” 

“Go on,” Persephone told him.

“I think we have a way to track Dean,” he opened the book he was holding. “Since Dean and I are brothers, we can use my blood to track him. Family finding family.” 

“Good idea.” Hades nodded. “Athena should be the one to do it. She always was better with spell work than my siblings, and I were.”

“I also think…” he looked at Persephone, “I think Illiara might have locked up Y/N in her mind. Since Y/N is the light…” 

“She is trying to snuff it out.” Hades finished. “Yes, that could be it.” 

“How do we break her out?” Persephone asked. “There has to be a way.”

“My love, maybe if you could get better,” Hades looked around. “I should take you into direct sunlight. Or maybe if I called Apollo?” he looked to his wife. 

Sam retreated from the couple as he made his way to Athena. He froze when he saw Alethia with her nose in a book. He closed his eyes and sighed as he walked towards Athena. 

“What is it, Sam?" Athena asked, watching the young hunter.

“I think I may have found a spell that could help us track Dean,” Sam opened the book in front of Athena. “It’s a blood spell, blood calling blood.” 

“Yes, I see,” Athena looked at the spell. “We would need your blood and a few more ingredients, but we should be able to find Dean with this.” Athena smiled. 

Sam watched as she began to prepare everything in a bowl. She looked at Sam and motioned for him to come. He watched as Athena placed his hand over the bowl, took a blade, and sliced his palm. The blood trickled into the bowl as she chanted the spell. 

“Blood to blood, I summon thee, blood to blood come to me.” 

The bowl emitted a blinding light, but nothing happened. 

"What happened?" Sam asked.

“Hmmm,” Athena looked at him. “I’m not sure, there seems to be a block of some kind but…” 

Before she could finish, the bunker seemed to shake. Athena and Sam looked at each other. Everyone scrambled for their weapons and headed out of the bunker. Alethia stood by Sam, holding her staff. Sam held his sword and Deimos his bladed rings. Sam stood tall as the figures walked towards them. It was Dean, except, his eyes seemed to be glowing black and red. There, next to Dean, stood Aphrodite, and they were holding hands. She caressed his cheek. 

“See,” she said to Dean. “See how he’s waiting to kill you.” 

“Dean?” Sam looked at his brother. 

“Kill Sam,” Dean’s voice was monotone. It didn’t sound like him. 

“What is wrong with him?” Alethia looked at Sam. 

“It seems my father and Phobos have been able to brainwash him.” Deimos looked at Sam. “If you get me close enough, I can try to counter my brother’s terror.” 

“Whatever it takes,” Sam said, looking at Dean. Sam tilted his head as he looked at Aphrodite, Dean was looking at her with love in his eyes. “She did something to him.” 

“I think they all did,” Alethia pointed out. Before she could take a step, the ground shook around them. 

“You know,” a voice echoed, “What’s life without a little chaos and mischief?” Ate appeared with a horde of Giants and Cyclops behind her. “I hope you like what we did to him because we are going to win this time.” 

“You are not going to hurt Illiara!” Dean yelled while glaring at his brother. In his mind, Sam was grinding and boasting. 

“Dean, Illiara is in the dungeon, she’s safe. We have to finish the spell!” Sam called out. At least that is what Sam did say, but Dean heard. ‘She is going to die Dean. You can't stop me!’ 

Dean felt his anger bubble up. Inside his mind, the red cloud seemed to expand. He could feel his anger grow. He practically growled as he looked at Sam. 

“That’s it, Dean, protect me from him,” Aphrodite said. But in Dean’s mind, she was still Illiara. “You must protect me, my hero.” 

“Will protect you,” Dean echoed. “Keep you safe from harm.” 

"Yes, Dean," Aphrodite smiled. "Kill him." 

Dean twirled his sword in his hand, ready to fight. Sam readied his own.

“I’ll keep him distracted. You try to clear his mind.” Sam told Athena. “And please, for the love of God, tell Hades not to take my soul to the underworld.”

"We can try, but…" Athena looked to Dean. "Deimos, get as close to him as you can," she looked to her daughter. "Try to take out as many as you can," she gestured towards Ate. 

“My pleasure, mother,” Alethia smiled as she tapped into her goddess powers. Even though she was a demigoddess, she had great power. 

Dean rushed forward as Sam tried to get to Aphrodite, but Dean swung to kill. Sam rolled out of the way and faced Dean. 

“You are not going to go anywhere NEAR HER!” he yelled as he swung his sword at Sam, who blocked it. “I am done cleaning up after you. I am done fixing your mistakes! You will not take away MY HAPPINESS!” 

“Dean, snap out of it!” Sam breathed as he blocked and dodged every swing of Dean’s sword. Of course, nothing Sam had said was reaching Dean. Everything Sam said, Dean heard something else. The looks of concern that Sam was giving his brother, but to Dean, the look Sam was giving him was a sneer or a glare. 

“I am not going to let you get to her. You are never going to hurt her! I won’t let you.” Dean continued to swing his sword as Aphrodite cheered him on. To Sam, it looked like Dean was fighting for Aphrodite. But to Dean, Illiara was cheering him on as her protector. 

*********

Inside Illiara’s mind, Y/N had created more and more cracks in her prison. She was fighting back as hard as she could, but she was feeling weak. 

“You’re never getting out of there.” Illiara sang. Y/N could hear her, but she didn’t want to listen to what she was saying. “Once Mother has died, Father will be next. And maybe I could just take over the underworld and plunge the world into total darkness. You like that idea, don’t you?”

‘You can’t do that, Please,’ She sighed. ‘Just talk to me please, we can’t go on like this. I can feel it. You’re getting weaker too.’

Illiara pretended that she couldn’t hear her, but the link between them made her hear everything. She turned away from Y/N.

‘ _ You’ve felt the connection with Dean. I know you have. We can't let mother and father die. We love them. They cared for us. Fought for us.  _ ’ Y/N banged on the glass as it cracked some more. ‘  _ Father fought Uncle Zeus every step of the way, and so did mother. They protected us. Hid us as best they could.  _ ’ 

“Not good enough!” Illiara screamed. “The bastard still wanted us dead! He still killed Dean, didn’t he?!”

`I _ thought you didn’t love Dean,  _ ’ Y/N whispered. 

“I don’t love him or those green eyes,” Illiara growled. “I can’t stand the mortal...”

‘ _ You can try to fool yourself, but you can't-fool me. You felt a connection to Dean, even when I hid you away, you felt it.  _ ’ Y/N chuckled. ‘  _ We are different, but we are the same. We can’t get rid of each other. Please, this has gone on long enough, and I know what I did was wrong. I let Ate and Phobos instill their fear in me. But I couldn’t do it, not because I would love my soulmate… but because I would lose myself.  _ ’ Illiara shook her head.

“I’m going to get rid of love from my heart. I’m going to take over the underworld and unleash evil on the earth. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” She looked at Y/N. “I hope you say goodbye to Dean.”

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, “mother, please hear me…” 

*******

Persephone awoke from her small slumber. She found no trace of Hades. 

‘ _ Mother, please hear me…  _ ’ 

“Illiara,” she whispered. She got up and looked around. There was still hope. Getting out of the bed, she made her way to the dungeon. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean, stop!" Sam and Dean continued to clash. Dean kept swinging his sword, and Sam was beginning to get tired. Sam fell backward as Dean raised his sword above his head. 

"I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever… again." 

' _Dean STOP!'_ it was Y/N's voice, but when he looked at Aphrodite, he shook his head. 

"Do it!" Aphrodite called. "Don't let him hurt me, Dean!"

"Dean, I'm your brother!" Sam yelled, but Dean didn't hear that. He understood, ' _I wish I never had a brother.'_

"I'll make your dream come true," Dean sneered as he brought his sword down and pierced Sam's shoulder as Deimos tried to tackle him. 

"Ah!" Sam cried out, dropping his sword as his hand went to his shoulder. Dean's eyes softened as he saw the red covering the flannel shirt.

Deimos began sucking in the air around Dean as Sam saw what looked like black smoke leave Dean's mind. "I can only take away Phobos's clouded judgment, but with my mother and father clouding him, that's is going to take Dean to get rid of it." Deimos sighed as he noticed Dean's face change. 

"Sammy?" Dean shook his head. "You were killing Illiara… she's whole, right?" 

"Dean, finish him!" Aphrodite screamed. 

Dean's mind flashed between seeing Aphrodite and Seeing Illiara. 

"Dean, Illiara is in the dungeon. We have the ingredients. We need you." Sam told him, hissing some. "Someone go get her!"

"Alethia needs help," Deimos called. Jack came in and gave Alethia support; he and Cas helped her hold back the Minotaurs and the Cyclops. "I will get lord Hades to bring Illiara, but there is a risk she will break free if we bring her here, Sam." 

"He needs to see that Aphrodite is lying to him," Sam looked to Dean. "Dean, focus on me, Dean, please." 

"Dean, he wants to hurt me!" She called out to him. "Don't you love me?" She blew more pink smoke at him. "If you love me, you'll kill him."

"I…" Dean looked from Sam to Aphrodite, who still looked like Illiara to him. "I… but he's my brother… he would never…" Dean had started to fight it. 

'Fight it, Dean, that's not ME!' the voice yelled. 'I'm not whole! I'm still broken. Save me, please!" 

"Y/N…" Dean whispered. The pink disappeared from his eyes, and he turned to Aphrodite, leaving just his rage. "What did you do to me?!"

"What I needed to do to stop you from fulfilling your destiny," She smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "By now, she should be too weak to do anything, too powerless to fight." 

"Well, you pissed me off so...now you get to die." He swung his sword at her, cutting her.

"You'll pay for that," she said as she disappeared. Before Dean knew what hit him, Ares had swung his sword at Dean, sending him flying across the field. 

"DEAN!" Sam called out. 

Athena had used her powers to cushion his fall as Ate began to retreat with her monsters, and Ares and Phobos disappeared. Athena placed Dean on the ground as he stayed unconscious. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam rushed to her, wincing in pain as he held onto his shoulder. 

"He'll survive," Athena said. Alethia gently examined Sam's shoulder. "I need to place better warding to prevent them from coming back. I'll place Dean in bed and work on that. If you'll excuse me…" She disappeared with Dean, going to place him to bed.

*********

Persephone opened the door and walked through. She watched as her daughter shivered in pain. 

"Illiara," she whispered. Persephone closed her eyes and let small sprigs of lavender grow. 

"Go away," Illiara rasped. 

"Daughter," Persephone sat on the bed they had for her as she enveloped her daughter in her arms. "Shhhh," she consoled her daughter. "You are just like your father when he has his dark streak." 

"I want to cause pain and suffering," she tried to pull away. "Let me go." 

"Illiara, sweetheart, look into my eyes," Persephone whispered. "Remember the warmth."

Illiara tried with all her might to resist, but something in her couldn't let her do it. Her eyes met her mother's, and she could feel the tears come. Inside, Y/N smiled as she felt the warmth of her mother. She could feel herself get slightly stronger. The glass cage shattered as she stood tall. 

'Dean,' she whispered. 

"NO!" Illiara tried to push away, "I will not love I will not!" 

'We love him. Admit it.' Y/N told her. 'You know you do.'

"No," she shook her head. "He tried to hurt me. Not you, but for me. I will never love him." 

"Persephone," Hades came in and knelt by her. "I see you were slightly successful," he let his fingers run through Illiara's hair. "He made a mistake, my child, let him make it up to you. You know he was scared, he fell in love with your light. Let him see your other side. Let him get to know you." 

"He hates me!" She screamed. "He hates the dark! No one could love me!"

Persephone looked at her husband.

"Remind you of anyone?" She asked with a small smirk.

"I know," Hades placed his hand on his daughter's cheek. "Illiara, everyone has darkness to them. Even he has a dark side." 

"I am not you, father," Illiara breathed. She could feel the darkness calling darkness radiating from him. 

"No… you are not," he smiled at her. "You can be better. Darkness doesn't always mean evil. Sometimes it means solitude and emptiness. But you have something special. Just like I have your mother, who is my light. You have your own to help you. You both made a judgment in error. You just have to let us help you fix it." 

"If you want, I can let you stab me to get me back," the gruff voice filled the dungeon. Dean walked in. He looked ragged and tired, almost in pain. He found himself in his room when he heard a voice call to him. He sat up and followed his instincts to where she was. Chained, just like when he first captured her with Sam, he felt his heart constrict. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you." Illiara scoffed. "Playing the good guy after being bad for so long, right, Dean?"

"I'm… I'm not good or bad," Dean took a few more steps towards Illiara. "I'm just me. And I make mistakes. Like letting Phobos get the drop on me so they can brainwash me into killing Sam." he said it like it was an everyday occurrence. His shoulders shrugged as he looked into the goddess's eyes, eyes that seemed to haunt him for the longest time. The lavender irises pierced into his green ones. 

"You tried to kill me." Illiara hissed. "You've hated me. You only love Y/N!"

"Then let me get to know you," he made his way closer and took the spot Hades let vacated. "Let me get to know why you are this version of you. Why do you think that no one should love you when really. You shouldn't love me because I don't deserve it." 

"Yeah, you don't." Illiara sneered, but Y/N screamed differently.

'Yes, you do! You both do!' she closed her eyes, trying to get Illiara to feel her. 'Just let him in.' 

"Illiara," Dean whispered as he looked at her. "What is your favorite color?" he sat down on the floor right in front of her and relaxed. "I know Y/N's, but what about yours?" 

Hades looked at Persephone, who smiled brightly. With a tilt of his head, Hades leaned into his wife. "What is he doing?" 

"Can't you see?" Persephone smiled at him. "He is trying to get to know Illiara. He knows her other side. He's trying to know this one." 

"What does it matter?" Illiara hissed.

"I just want to know you before we put you back together." Dean shrugged.

"You're not putting me back together. I won't let you." She told him.

"Either way, sweetheart," he gave her a cocky grin, "you're going to tell me." Dean leaned back against his hands. "I mean, I could take you with me on a hunt, show me what you're made of." he ignored her glares. 

"Why? So you can stab me again?" Illiara asked. "I'll pass." Dean took a glance at Hades before turning his attention back to Illiara.

"Could be fun," Dean shrugged. "Gets you out of here." 

"Why don't you just do your precious spell and get your lovely Y/N back?" Illiara scoffed.

"Because I do the spell, I know Y/N won't come back," Dean told her. "I do that spell I want to know at least that I tried to get to know this side of you." Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath before cupping her cheek, "I want to make it up to you for being weak and not realizing that you are an amazing fighter Illiara. You also need to learn that you are capable of love and being loved. Unlike me." he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. She wanted to fight back, but something drew her closer, wanting to deepen the kiss more, wanting to feel his warmth. 

Breaking away, Dean licked his lips and smiled, "So, I can get you out of here… but you have to stay in those cuffs. We find the time to hang out. We deal with monsters or other things. You really hate my guts," he pressed the handle of his knife in her hands, "You stab me." She looked down at the knife then up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Cause I just had my ass handed to me," Dean groaned as he got up. "I had three gods cloud my head, and the whole time I was clouded I thought of what I did." he looked down at his boots, "In the cave where the golden apple tree sat, I had to face something, and I learned about myself, or at least remembered," he gently pulled her up towards him and whispered in her ear. "We all have our dark sides, I was a demon once, and I remember that feeling. My soul has been ripped apart, and I am not the man I was before I was sent to hell." Snaking his arm around her waist, he closed his eyes and gently grazed his nose against hers, "I just want you to see that you aren't evil like I was led to believe, you're just someone who's scared. I was an idiot for listening to Phobos when I knew all along that you are just a different side of the same person." 

"Dean…" Illiara said softly. "I…" She wasn't sure what to say. He was different than the last time they had spoken.

"Yeah?" he whispered before placing a kiss against her forehead. Dean's thumb was grazing her cheek. He felt it, that tug at his heart when he looked into her eyes. She closed her eyes. She could feel it too.

"You should go check on Sam." She told him. "If you were being controlled and told to attack him…"

"I'll be back," he took a breath before walking away from her and retreating from the room. He paused to look at her and smiled at her before leaving the room. 

"Illiara?" Persephone looked at her daughter. 

Illiara sat back down on the bed and looked at the shackles around her wrists, "Just because he kissed me doesn't mean he loves me." she laid herself down and turned her back to them, just like the time Y/N was captured. 

'He does! I know you felt it!' Y/N argued. 

"Pity," was all Illiara said before closing her eyes. 

***********

Sam winced as Alethia began sewing his shoulder, "thanks for doing this." 

"It would be better if I didn't have to," she muttered and avoided his gaze. "How is he supposed to be this great hero when he let three gods manipulate him and not fight back?" She shook her head in anger, "He could have killed you, Sam." 

"But he didn't," Sam muttered. "And he kept saying I was going to kill her. They made him think I could hurt Illiara." 

"That's not an excuse." Altheia sighed. "How does that feel?"

"Hurts," he smirked at her. "It may not be an excuse, but… we've done worse to each other, to be honest." 

"I don't think I want to know." Altheia shook her head. "There. You're all stitched up."

"Thanks, Alethia," Sam gave her a smile before getting off the small examining table. 

"Sam." She said softly. "We're going to fix all this. We'll get everyone back to normal."

"I hope so," Sam walked away and out towards the library. He wanted to double-check the spell to get Illiara back. He didn't notice his brother staring at him as he read. 

"Sam," Dean said softly. Sam looked up at him before turning his attention back to the book.

"Yeah?" Sam looked at the ingredients and began placing them in order. "You need something?" 

"I'm sorry," Dean said. "I didn't mean for what happened to happen."

"It's fine," Sam dismissed him. "You're still going to get the girl and be called a hero so, no skin off my back." Sam avoided Dean's gaze as he sighed and made his way towards his room. 

"Sam…" Dean tried to talk to him, but Sam walked away, shutting his door. 

"I'd say you deserved that," Alethia said as she made her way past him. "What did you think was going to happen?" 

"We've had moments like this before, and we always forgive and forget." Dean shrugged.

"You've ignored what he had to say to you from the start of this," she shook her head. "You know what… it doesn't matter. You're going to apologize. He's going to forgive you at some point, and then it's just going to happen again." she made her way to the kitchen. "I'm not even sure why you think you deserve forgiveness." 

"Well, here I thought you were going to be such a ray of sunshine, but you're just a frigid bitch, aren't you?" Dean asked.

"Say what you want about me," Alethia growled. "Your brother isn't interested, and I'm focused on making sure my mother's home isn't destroyed." 

"I'll go talk to Sam, and we'll fix all this," Dean told her.

"I would leave your brother alone. He's fine if he wants to talk he'll come to you." She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Dean standing there with his thoughts. 

Dean ran a hand down his face. How many times was it now he had come after Sam with a dangerous weapon while something else was controlling him. Dean was amazed that after the hammer, Sam even wanted to see him. That's when he heard the sound of hooves against the linoleum. He turned to see Chiron coming towards him.

"I see you're back." Chiron drawled. "You still have to train you, half-wit," he grumbled as he looked at Dean. "Your pig-headedness almost cost her, her life."

"I'm going to fix it. I just need some time." Dean told him.

"Well, there is no time, so let's go," Chiron grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the training room. "First, you are going to run 100 laps around the room. Then you are going to grab your sword, and you are going to give me 100 practice swings. One hundred dodge rolls and 150 pushups. Not to mention you and your bowlegs are going to give me 150 squats." 

"Hey! Leave my bowlegs out of this." Dean grumbled. He sighed and started to run his 100 laps, knowing that he deserved worse than this. Dean was surprised he wasn't making him do double or triple the amounts that he had given him. But he was determined to keep his mind on the training and not what had happened to Sam. What had almost happened to Illiara, what Altheia had said to him, he was determined to fix it all.

**********

Illiara stayed facing the wall. She tried to get the kiss out of her mind. It wasn't until she heard the familiar whimper of Cerberus that she sighed. 

"Go away, Cerberus," she breathed. Memories from when Y/N was in control filtered into her head. The smile Dean would flash her, the way he kissed her. She tried to erase those same looks he had given her. Why now? Why would he toy with her like this? 

"Cerberus?" Jack's voice echoed in the room. 

"Take the filthy dog and go away," Illiara grumbled. She closed her eyes, trying to use her powers only for the shackles to glow and sear her skin. She hissed in pain and sighed. 

"Illiara?" Jack said, making his way into the room. Cerberus ran to Jack, happy to see the Nephilim. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, angel wonder," she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, "I'm just peachy." 

"Everything is going to be okay," Jack said, nodding. "And when you're okay, we can watch a movie or something! You will enjoy Star Wars. Anakin reminds me of you, some."

"I have memories of Y/N watching them," she rolled her eyes, "I am not fond of them." She took a deep inhale, "Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to go away? And take the mongrel with you." 

"I wanted to talk to you," Jack said. "I miss talking to you. I really like your purple eyes."

Illiara sat up and looked at him, "WE never talked. You talked to Y/N, not ME!" she snapped and turned her back on him. "You're just like HIM. You can't even see the difference." 

"I see the difference. You don't remember?" Jack asked. "We would talk while Y/N was sleeping."

"What?" Illiara tilted her head at him. "You mean you're the boy that talked about nuggat?" she glared at him, "Huh… I guess I forgot. So, you got your powers back then. You kept talking about being scared to be your dad." 

"My father is scary," Jack told her. "My dads are cool, though. Sam told me that there is a big difference between a father and a dad. I noticed you call Hades father."

"I call him that, Y/N calls him daddy." she snorted. "He stopped being, daddy, to me the minute I was split in two." she looked to Jack and patted the bed next to her. "But… I'm starting to think that my darkness isn't all that dark… at least not since Y/N is now stronger in my head." 

"That's good, right?" Jack said, sitting in front of her. "That means you're feeling better?"

"Is it?" she scoffed, "I loved playing in Tartarus and the elysian fields when I was whole. Seeing the souls get tormented for their crimes. If Dean would have been sent to the underworld, because his act was selfless, he wanted to save his brother. He would have gone to the fields." 

Dean hid by the side of the door listening to the conversation. He wondered what changed in her. Dean tried to stay as quiet as possible. He had left the training room for a bit only to try and see how Illiara was doing. 

"But you like Dean, right?" Jack asked.

Illiara let out a small laugh, "he is an idiot. I can see why Y/N fell for him at first sight, though. He had the typical hero aura. I felt it when he cuffed her with the other shackles, the ones made to bind her to the spell caster. When he looked at her with hatred, I smiled." 

"But...why…" Jack asked.

"I mean, He had this darkness to him," Illiara glanced at the ceiling, "but the minute he saw that she was kind… I knew he liked her. He could never like someone like me. He could never find anything good in what I am. I can raise the dead and command spirits. She was using my powers with her kindness." 

"But you can be kind too. And commanding spirits could help on hunts!"

"I guess," she glanced at the door. "You know eavesdropping is wrong," she called out to Dean. She had been petting Cerberus, who placed his head on her lap. 

"I didn't want to interrupt," Dean told her. "Sorry."

"Sure you are," she huffed, "shouldn't you be training with Chiron?" she gave him a mischievous glint in her eye. "I should let him know where you are." 

"I snuck away for a moment. The pony is going crazy. And Athena has this nasty tea she wants me to drink." Dean shuddered.

Illiara laughed, "I should yell and get him over here with Athena," she stood and walked to the edge of the warding, keeping her in. 

"You'd just love to watch that, wouldn't you?" Dean gave her a smirk.

"Oh, yeah," she placed her hands behind her back. "Are you trying to flirt? Because it's not working." 

"Is this how people flirt?" Jack gave them a curious look. 

"It's how they flirt badly," Illiara told him. "I think Sam has better luck than him." She smirked back at him.

"Look whos' trying to flirt," he walked over to the edge of the warding where she was standing. 

Illiara scoffed, "I am not." She gave him a soft glare, but her heart was pounding in her chest. 

'You're starting to like him,' Y/N's voice echoed. Illiara rolled her eyes at the sound and watched Dean curiously. 

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Illiara asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Dean took a step towards her. 

"I'm doing just fine," she took a step back. "You should go before I call Chiron." 

"I…" He sighed. "Okay." He turned. "I'll bring you some food later." With that, he left, not wanting to piss her off more than he already had.

Looking at Jack when he left the room, "See… he had the perfect opportunity to flirt back… nothing." she looked at the Nephilim and Cerberus, "You two should go." 

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "You looked lonely."

"I'm used to it," she sighed, "Go, I'm sure they're looking for you." 

******* 

Back in the training room, Dean snuck in and froze when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"You now can do 300 squats instead," Chiron trotted past him. "If you want to play hooky, you should just have stayed away. Besides, Athena is looking for you." 

"You didn't tell her where I was, did you?" Dean asked, but he got his answer soon enough.

"Ah, there you are," Athena came in with her special brew, "you need to drink this, and it must be every last drop." 

"But, it smells awful." Dean groaned.

"And you'll thank me when you won't have those three goons controlling you anymore," she handed him the goblet and crossed her arms. "Besides, I do want you to trust me… but then again, maybe you never did." 

"I...look, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make things right." Dean told her.

"That is up to you, although something has changed in you," she tilted her head at him, "Have you talked to her?" 

"I've tried. She's not interested." Dean sighed. "When can we do the spell?"

"Are you sure she isn't interested?" Athena picked up a sword and looked at him, "She needs to love you and accept you if she wants to be whole." 

"I don't think that's ever gonna happen." Dean sighed.

"Did you try?" Athena raised her eyebrow at him, "Because If I heard correctly… you were flirting with each other." she raised her sword and swung it towards him as he blocked it. 

"I was flirting. She wasn't." Dean shook his head. "What does it matter? She only likes me when I'm a dick."

"You are blind," Athena swung her sword a few more times as he blocked them, "she was flirting right back. Search your mind and replay the interaction. Make sure you try and remember the look in her eyes." Dean sighed and thought back to the conversation.

"She told Jack that Sam flirts better than me." He told her. 

"Did you try to prove her wrong? Did she look like she was waiting for something more?" Athena put her sword down and let him think.

"I… I… she doesn't want me, okay?" Dean exploded. "She is never going to forgive me, and I don't blame her, and all I can do now is try to be her friend first, but even then, it might be a long shot." 

"Just keep trying," Athena assured him. "I know you two will work it out. You two are meant to be happy."

"If you know the Winchester track record," he walked past Athena and put his sword down, "you would know that we are not meant to be happy." with that he walked out of the training room. 

"You owe me 400 squats tomorrow," Chiron called after him. 

"SON OF A BITCH!" 


	10. Chapter 10

“Illiara?” Persephone’s voice brought Illiara out of her thoughts. Her mind continued to replay Dean’s face over and over again. 

“What mother,” she drawled as she sat up. 

“Would you like some company?” Persephone was feeling much better. She and Hades had gone out into the sun for a little bit, and she was able to regain a large portion of her strength. 

“I’m fine thanks,” she mumbled. “I don’t need a babysitter. My tantrum is over, I guess.” 

“And you had every right to feel it,” Persephone rushed over. “Illiara, you have every right to be angry at what Zeus has done, and he is gone now. But you are still hurt.” 

“I’m hurt because I broke myself. I hurt because I am tethered to someone who could never love me.” Illiara’s voice broke a small bit as she brought her knees to her chest. 

“Who says he will never love you?” Persephone asked, sitting by her daughter.

“Mother, just go… please?” Illiara laid back down and turned to her side. She let the tears come, she allowed them to fall down her face. 

“Oh, sweetie.” She pulled Illiara’s head into her lap and ran her fingers through her hair.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed as she held on to her mother. She let it all out, everything she felt. The feeling of loneliness, the feelings of anguish, pain, all of it. Neither of them realized that Hades had appeared with Melinoe and Macaria. Both had returned from subduing the army Illiara had raised. 

“Father, we should leave them,” Melinoe looked at the scene. 

“She is calming down from her emotions,” Macaria crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Your sister has been through quite an ordeal,” Hades sighed. “Let’s leave them alone. Your mother needs this too.” 

In the kitchen, Dean looked at everything he prepared and sighed. He made a meal for an army, and it felt good. He had steaks, mac, and cheese, and Sam had even made a salad. Although Sam was still brushing him off. With a sigh, Dean headed over to Sam’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Sam?” he called through the door. 

“Yeah?” Sam called through the door.

“Dinner is ready, and we need to talk Sam no more pussyfooting around,” Dean ran his hand across his face and sighed. 

“I’ll be out in a bit,” Sam told him. Then it was quiet. Sam had ended the conversation.

“I’m staying out here until you come out and we talk Bitch,” Dean called through the door crossing his arms. 

“Dean, I said I’d be out in a bit,” Sam told him. 

“Yeah well, that’s not good enough when you’ve been ignoring me and being passive-aggressive,” Dean growled. “I’m trying to apologize here Sam okay? I know I’m a pig-headed, stubborn asshole. I should have been able to snap out of whatever they did and not stab you.” 

“Dean…” Sam said softly. Dean tested the doorknob and found it unlocked. Making his way in, he saw Sam sitting on his bed, holding his shoulder. 

“Can you just talk to me, please? You warned me to not give in to my fear, and I ignored you. You tried to get me to see that Y/N and Illiara are the same and I ignored you. I’m sorry, okay. I… know I let you down and I hurt you. But this was not what I wanted to do. I should have resisted them harder when they had me and I couldn’t. It was all too much.” Dean was pacing in front of Sam. 

“Dean, sit down. You're making me sick.” Sam told him.

“I just need to know that we’re ok? No matter what happens,” Dean looked down at his boots. 

“Yeah Dean, we’re good.” Sam nodded.

“You should ask Alethia out,” Dean breathed. “She likes you.” 

“She’s all about the mission,” Sam told him. “Maybe later on when this is done.”

“Just pull her away from the books and kiss her,” Dean shrugged. “I’m sure she won’t mind. She keeps staring at your lame ass anyways.” Dean took in a deep breath, “better than what I get. Which is nothing, as always love is not in the cards for me.” 

“Dean, it’s going to work out. You just have to try.” Sam told him. “It will be ok.”

“Let’s just go eat,” Dean looked at Sam, “We can have Cas look at your shoulder. Or even Jack.” 

“Eh, it’s okay.” Sam looked into the library and saw Alethia reading the books. “You used to tell me chicks dig scars.”

Dean smiled, “Yeah they do,” he nudged Sam towards Alethia and walked to the kitchen. Sam looked at Dean, trying to figure out what he wanted. “Go talk to her,” Dean rolled his eyes and waved him off. 

“Uh, hey, Alethia,” Sam said nervously while Dean watched from the door, hiding so they couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, Sam?” Alethia gave him a quick glance before going back to her book. “This spell is complicated, and I know your idiot brother is not going to get Illiara to admit anything.” she shook her head and sighed. “This is going to be a nightmare,” she noticed him looking at her, “you ok?” Sam took the book from her, cupped her face, and kissed her deeply. Dean smirked, glad his brother finally took the lead.

When they pulled away, Alethia looked into Sam’s eyes, “wow.” She gave him a smile before pulling him back and kissing him. 

Dean smiled before filling up two plates, one for himself and one for Illiara when Hades came into the kitchen. 

“Is that food?” he looked at Dean. 

“Yeah. I cooked it myself.” Dean told him. “Sorry, it’s probably not like what you eat at home.”

“It’s better!” Melinoe appeared from behind Hades, “Hi Dean.” she walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder. “That’s for hurting my sister,” she said and grabbed the plate from his hands and walked over to the table. Macaria followed and grabbed the other plate from his grasp, joining her sister at the table. 

“Those plates were for…” he stopped when they glared at him, “never mind.” 

“Were you going to take some to Illiara, Dean?” Hades raised his eyebrow at him. 

“I can make more plates,” Dean looked at the food, “You can help yourself.” he grabbed two more plates as Persephone came in and whispered in Hades’s ear. 

“I see.” Hades nodded. He wrapped an arm around his wife, keeping her close to him.

“Everything okay?” Melinoe asked.

“Everything is fine,” Persephone gave a small glance to Dean. “she’s hungry, I could hear her stomach growling.” Persephone laughed. “I’m sure she would love to see what you made.” 

“She’d probably throw it at him,” Melinoe snorted. 

“Melinoe,” Persephone warned before she turned to Dean. “Just give her time Dean, she’ll get there.” Persephone gave him a gentle pat on his cheek before joining the rest of her family. Dean watched them for a moment before heading towards the dungeon. He didn’t see Sam or Altheia anywhere.

Illiara lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She had no idea what had come over her. 

‘ _ Trapping me in is only going to make those emotions stronger, _ ’ Y/N said softly. 

“You did it to me,” she muttered. “It was only fair.” 

‘ _ Can you at least admit that you want to be with Dean? That you want to feel his arms around us? _ ’ Y/N muttered

“Why? It’s better this way,” Illiara breathed. “I know his true feelings; he is never going to like this side of me.” 

Dean stepped in with the plates in his hands and used his foot to knock on the door. He stood for a moment, just looking at her. He knew that demeanor, he would do the same thing. This version of Y/N is just like him. He could see it in her face. 

“What?” Illiara called out, not making a move to get up.

"I… um...I brought you dinner," Dean cleared his throat and walked in setting the two plates on the table and pulling up a chair.

“Dinner?” She asked. “Doesn’t look like prisoner food.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Dean shrugged. “Wasn’t sure how you like your steak, so I went with medium.” He took a bite of his food and watched as she took a bite, closing her eyes and relaxing at the taste.

"Are you being punished and have to babysit me?" She cut another piece of steak and sighed happily as she chewed. She froze when he stared at her. "What?" 

“I’m not being punished. I want to spend time with you.” Dean told her.

"You don't have to pity me," she shook her head and sighed. "I know what is going to happen." 

“I’m not pitying you. I want to spend time with you.” Dean told her.

"Look," she pushed her empty plate away. "You don't have to pretend to like me, hero, ok. I know what you really think of me. It's fine, I knew it would happen." She got up and walked to the bed when Dean gently grabbed her hand. The simple gesture sent a small jolt of electricity to her heart. 

"You want to get to know me? Or are you trying to get in my pants, because your right hand is tired?" She drawled and sat down. 

“I want to get to know you so I can love the whole you, not just one side of you.” He told her softly. “Please just let me do that?”

"Fine, what do you want to know?" She crossed her arms. "I can be a partially open book." 

"From your perspective, why did you run?" He finished eating and looked at her. 

“I wanted to just get it over with,” she told him honestly. “I knew no one could ever really love all of me. They usually like my other side and when I come out…” she trailed off. “So trust me, you can say all the pretty words you want, all the things you think will make me swoon… but it won’t work.” she gave a mischievous smile. “You know… she fantasizes about you.” she was talking about Y/N. “She keeps daydreaming about you, and it’s sickening.” her foot found his crotch under the table. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, trying to hold back the moan.

“She’s free, roaming around up there,” she chuckled and moved her foot away. “ She keeps trying to convince me that you’ll prove me wrong. I keep telling her to shove it.” she tilted her head. “Why do you want to get to know this side of me? I mean, once i’m put together… I might not even remember you. Hell, for all you know I might even die just from the sheer energy put into it.” 

“I...wait, what?” Dean asked. He could handle her not knowing him, but her death was something he hadn’t even thought of.

She shrugged, “it all theoretical really.” 

‘ _ Stop trying to scare him _ ’ Y/N warned. 

Illiara got up and walked to him straddling his lap she smiled at what she felt, “Was she ever this assertive with you?” she laughed. “No, I remember now. She was this timid little thing.” raking her fingers through his hair, she gave it a gentle tug. “Even if I were to just let go and we do… things… it would only be physical. There would be no emotion in it. You can’t love someone like me.” 

Dean took her words carefully and smiled, “I can never love you? That’s what you’re saying?” 

“Yup,” she let her lips smack together emphasizing the ‘p’ at the end. “What are you smirking at?” 

“You’re cute when you get like this.” He said with a smirk. “I like seeing this side of you. Knows what she wants and knows how to get it.”

“Oh? As opposed to…” she raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Someone who just sits back and waits,” He ran her fingers on her skin, smiling at the goosebumps. “Maybe we could go out and do something.”

“Like what? Knock boots in the back of your precious Baby?” she scoffed and raised her eyebrow. Giving him a smirk, she snaked her hand between them and placed it on his bulge. “Yeah, you might need to exercise your right-hand tonight.” she put her lips close to his ear. “I’m not that easy.” getting up she pushed his head back and laughed. “Wow, you’re easy to torture. 

Dean cleared his throat and adjusted his pants. Raising his eyebrow at her, he stood up and walked to her, pulling her towards him. “That was pretty deceptive sweetheart.” he traced his index finger along her face, down her throat and along the side of her body landing at her hip. “You know payback can be a bitch. I mean you talk about me not getting any,” he chuckled and bent down to nip on her earlobe. “I know I’ve please one side of you. What makes you think I can’t please this one?” 

“Do your worst,” she rasped, looking into his green eyes. “I’m not a slut like you,” she challenged him. 

“Oh, I haven’t even begun yet,” Dean whispered, letting his hand move slowly down her.

“Please…” she breathed. “Adonis was better.” 

“Hmm, you think?” He asked, kissing on her neck, on a spot he knew Y/N liked. And the noise that came from Illiara’s lips proved to him that she liked it too.

“Yeah, he was,” she bit her lip to keep the moans at bay. “He made me see the universe.” 

“I have to make you forget your own name,” he whispered against her skin. He raked his fingers through her hair just as she did to him. Grabbing a fist full, he tugged on it gently and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. “You’re holding back.” 

“Am not,” she gathered enough strength to take his hands off her. But he simply smirked and moved her against the wall. 

“You’re not?” He asked, going back and placing another kiss on that spot.

“No,” she breathed and closed her eyes. “I am not feeling anything,” she tried to sound confident, but her voice wavered. Her hand found their way to his bulge again as she palmed him through his pants. “Like I said,” she looked into his eyes, “this is all physical, there is no emotion behind it.” 

“Really?” Dean asked with a chuckle.

“You aren’t seeing me,” she kept denying it. “I know you imagine her, her innocence. Me?” She pushed him away. “That hard on you have… not for me.” she shook her head. “At least not in the way you think.” she looked down at the floor. “Like I said, you’re fooling yourself. You can never love someone like me.” 

“And what about you?” Dean took her in his arms and held her. 

“What about me?” she tried to push back, but he held firm. 

“Could you love someone like me?” he cupped her face before giving her a searing kiss. 

She lost herself in his kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. It took her a minute to realize what was happening. But at that point, she was already into it. She felt him pull her closer and kiss her deeper. Pulling away, her eyes blinked for a moment. 

“What was that?” her voice cracked. 

“A kiss?” Dean smiled at her.

“Right,” she cleared her throat and pushed back. “All physical.” she felt her heart pounding in her chest, and she sat on her bed. “Told you, it’s all physical. You don’t… you can’t…” the words wouldn’t come out. 

“One way or another, I’m going to prove to you that I like this side of you, sweetheart,” he gave her a chuckle. “I’ll let you sleep,” he grabbed the plates from the table and smiled. “That was only the beginning.” 

The next morning Illiara stared at the ceiling. The kiss replaying in her mind, and her heart fluttering. 

“Stop it,” she muttered to it. 

‘ _ Just admit it, _ ’ Y/N chuckled. ‘ _ You are developing feelings for him. _ ’

“Am not,” she denied it all she wanted, but as she slept, she kept dreaming of being whole. Of Dean holding all of her. The tears stung in her eyes; it could never happen. 

‘ _ The more you deny it, the harder it’s going to be when you fall for him, _ ’ Y/N sang. 

“Can you be any more annoying?” Illiara got out of the bed and walked to the mirror. There staring back at her was Y/N all smiles, “Stop smiling.” 

‘ _ I can smile all I want, watching you two fall in love. _ ’ She teased.

“I am not falling in love with him,” she denied. “Everything that happened was physical. There was no emotional connection. No spark.” 

‘ _ Uh, huh. Sure. _ ’ Y/N teased. ' _ Whatever helps you get through. _ '

“You are infuriating!” she sneered. 

“Hey, Illiara?” Dean said, starling her a bit. 

Illiara jumped at the sound of his voice and glared at him, “What?” 

“Would you like to go out on a hunt with me?” Dean asked.

“Why? Aren’t you some big badass hunter? I’m sure Sam can go with you,” she sat on the bed and tilted her head at him. Her lavender eyes piercing his green ones. 

‘ _ I think your heart skipped a beat, _ ’ Y/N’s voice rang. 

“I wanted to go with you. But if you don’t think you’re strong enough…” He smirked some.

“Excuse you?!” she stood up and marched to the barrier. “I AM STUCK HERE!” she pointed to the wardings keeping her in. “Not to mention, I have these on me.” she lifted her hands to show Dean the cuffs.

“The cuffs stay. They keep you from doing anything stupid.” Dean scratched at one of the wardings. “But you’re free to walk around.”

She raised her eyebrow at him, “did they give you permission to do that? Or are you sneaking me out?” she cautiously stepped out of the warding and looked at him. “What are you going to with me out there?” 

“We’re sneaking out and, just a hunt and dinner.” Dean told her, "honest.”

“If this is your way to try and get laid…” she walked up to him and whispered in his ear, “I would stay using your right hand.” 

“We’ll see.” He murmured under his breath.

Illiara followed him to Baby and sighed. It felt good to be out, but she still felt trapped. “So what are we going to be hunting exactly?” 

"Not sure what it is yet. A couple towns over, and it seems antsy to feed. Might be a vampire." Dean shrugged.

“And you need me for this?” she raised her eyebrow at him. “You must have lost your touch if you’re asking for my help.” she sat on the passenger seat curling her legs under her as she leaned on the door against the window. 

"I just like the company." Dean shrugged.

“Look, it won’t matter,” her lips formed a thin line. “The sooner you realize that you are not going to fall in love with me, the better for both of us.” 

"Can't hurt a guy for trying." Dean chuckled.

“Whatever, Losechester,” she curled up against the door and closed her eyes. 

Dean glanced at her and smiled. He could feel her walls cracking, he could feel it in his mark of Hades. The sunlight hit her just right, and he felt his heart swell with love. He was sure that he could get her to say the words, but would she believe him if he said it? 

Back at the bunker, Sam had a breakfast plate for Illiara and was in his way to take it to her. He frowned when he saw the empty room. Walking to the warding, he saw that parts of the warding were scratched off. 

"Damn it," he cursed as he rushed to the kitchen. Walking in, he sees everyone gathered in the kitchen. “Illiara is gone.” 

"What? That's impossible." Athena told him.

“Dean isn’t in his room, and the Impala is gone,” Jack came into the kitchen. 

“You don’t think Dean let her escape, do you?” Sam looked to Athena. “I noticed the wardings were scratched off. But there is no sign of the cuffs.” 

“What could Dean have done?” Athena looked to Hades and Persephone. 

“I think he’s trying to win her heart,” Persephone smiled. “Let them be. If she is still in the cuffs, she will be fine. He can protect her.” 

“I don’t know,” Sam sighed. “What if Phobos and Ate find them?” 

“I would feel safer if we could track them,” Athena told them. “I gave him a potion to protect his mind from them, but it only goes so far…”

“I hope it works, whatever you got him to drink, it should protect him, right?” Sam looked at her then to Alethia. “We should try and follow them,” Sam looked to Alethia, “They might need our help.” 

“Sam, do you even know where to start looking?” Alethia watched as Sam grabbed his laptop and began typing furiously on it. 

“I can track him through his phone,” he gave her a smile. She draped herself over his shoulder and watched him type away. 

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Alethia studied his movements and smiled. 

“Knowing Dean…” Sam shook his head and chuckled. “He might get on her nerves, and we might have to rescue him.” 

“Do we really have to?” she sighed. 

“If we don’t, who knows what can happen,” he kissed her hand and smiled. “I think I found them. They’re just a few towns over.” Sam told her.

“Then let’s go,” she gave him a small smile before grabbing her things. “What car are we taking?” 

Illiara’s stomach grumbled as they made their way into town. She placed her hand over it in hopes that Dean didn’t hear it. She just wanted to get this hunt over with and head back to her prison. She didn’t want to spend any more time with him than needed. 

“Are we there yet?” she drawled and sighed. 

“What’s the rush?” Dean asked. 

“The less time I have to spend with you, the better,” she grumbled. “I just want to kill whatever you are hunting and go back.” Her stomach grumbled again, and she turned her head away while placing her hair behind her ear. 

“Let’s stop and get some food,” Dean told her.

“I’m not hungry! Your ugly face is giving me an upset stomach,” she growled. 

‘Illiara…” She heard Y/N say. Dean smirked.

“That’s good. I’m gonna have to use that one on Sam in the future.” Dean chuckled.

“God, could you be any more annoying,” she huffed. Even though she was pushed towards the door, she felt as though it wasn’t far enough. “Wait, what are you doing?” she watched as he turned into the local diner and parked the car. 

“Going to get food,” Dean said.

“You have got to be kidding me?” she looked at him. "I go in there in these…” she raised her wrists, “they’re going to think we’re… we’re….” 

“They’ll think we know how to have a good time.” Dean chuckled.

“Ok, seriously, I need something to hide these,” she looked at him. 

“I did some research.” He removed the chain between the two. “You just have to keep these on. And they look like bracelets. The chains are just mainly to make sure you can’t move, but the actual cuffs do their intended job.”

“Great,” she gave him a thin, lined smile as they got out of the car and walked inside. She sighed as they sat in a booth and she looked over the food. “God, how can she even stand you,” she muttered to herself. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“I mean, you are not her type… at all…” she shook her head, “Y/N is delusional. Plus she downgraded. Adonis is way better.” 

“You haven’t even given me a chance,” Dean laughed. “And you might think he’s better, but I don’t think she does.”

“Yeah, but as of right now, I loathe you,” she drawled. “I would rather be at Bacchanals riding Adonis, especially since he knows what he’s doing than to be here stuck with you.” 

“I’ll give you something to ride,” Dean grumbled.

“Hi there, how can I help you today?” the young waitress interrupted their conversation. 

“Hi,” Illiara said sweetly, “I’ll have the double bacon deluxe, with a fried egg on top, and chocolate shake to wash it all down with,” she looked at Dean and smiled. “He’ll have the kale salad with a diet coke. He’s watching his figure.” 

“Uh, I want what she’s having,” Dean told the waitress. 

“Oh, but honey bunny,” Illiara cooed, “You said you wanted to watch your health for me,” she pretended to start crying. 

‘ _ Illiara seriously _ ’ Y/N groaned. 

“Fine.” Dean sighed. “Just, make sure I get lots of ranch with that salad.” Dean shook his head.

Illiara smiled until the waitress left and looked at Dean, “Oh, that is going to be fun to watch.” 

“I hope you enjoy that burger,” Dean growled.

“I am going to savor that burger as if it were my last meal,” she sat back, curling her fingers on the table. “Besides, it could very well be my last.” 

‘ _ Illiara, stop it. _ ’ Y/N told her. ‘Stop putting those things in his mind!’

“I mean... think about it… the spell Ate gave me to split myself was locked in a vault for eons,” leaned forward, giving him a sly smile, “we don’t know what putting me back together would do.” She sighed, “you would be wasting your energy and love on something useless.” 

“You’re not scaring me out of this,” Dean told her, sipping the drink she had ordered him.

“You should really just find a hooker have some fun and let me go,” she shrugged. She closed her eyes and moaned as the cold milkshake went down her throat. “Wow, you’re missing out.”

It wasn’t long before the waitress brought them their food. Illiara snorted as he saw the salad that was put in front of him. His face was priceless. Illiara grabbed her burger and took a bite. As she did so, her foot found its way to his crotch. 

“Ooooh,” she moaned, “This is so good. You are missing out.” 

“You know, this salad actually isn’t that bad,” Dean said with a shrug and took another bite.

Illiara glared at him, he was playing the game well. Raising her eyebrow, she removed her shoe under the table and tried again. She found the right spot as she pressed on his crotch and smirked as he almost dropped his fork. 

“Problem?” she asked as she took another bite of her burger. 

“No, no problem.” He gasped softly.

Finishing her burger, she began eating the fries watching Dean intently. Tilting her head, she hummed to herself before chuckling. 

“What?” Dean asked.

“Oh… nothing… Just, wow you really want to get in my pants, huh?” She kept denying it. All he wanted was a good lay, nothing more. She wasn’t what he wanted, she was nothing but an evil entity to him. She knew it from the moment they met. “If I fuck you… will you admit that you don’t love me?” 

“What makes you think I don’t love you?” Dean asked.

“I mean… think about,” she finished her last fry and her milkshake. “We fuck, you get me out of your system, we don’t have to do that silly spell because then we know for sure you are not my soulmate. There is no such thing.” 

“Maybe you’ll feel different after we get to it.” He winked at her.

“I doubt that,” she watched as he paid the tab and walked with him to the car, “like I said,” she waited until he opened the car door before placing her hand on his crotch. “Adonis is a God who is very. Very well endowed. He is also very good at what he does. From what I saw with Y/N… you’re ok.” With that, she sat down and closed the passenger side door smirking to herself. 

“We’ll see about that.” Dean chuckled.

Dean drove them towards the town where the vampires were suspected to be in. He looked over at Illiara and couldn’t help but smile. He knew what she was doing and what was in a way perfect, was that she would fall for him in trying to scare him off. He parked the car by the check-in area and got them a room with two beds. Reaching their room, he watched as she jumped onto one of the beds and settled in. 

“Ok, well you have fun finding a hooker. I’m just going to lie here and watch tv.” Illiara placed an arm behind her head and grabbed the remote. 

“Yeah, not getting a hooker,” Dean said, setting up at the table to watch the vampire's patterns. Illiara watched him as he researched. Illiara got up and leaned over his shoulder, she smirked as she let her breast pressed against his shoulder. 

“It almost looks like a lot of killings and kidnappings are centered around that barn there,” she pointed at the barn on the map. 

“You’re good.” Dean smiled. “Wanna go behead some vamps?”

“What do I get if I behead more vampires than you?” she sat on the table and caressed his cheek. 

“What do you want?” Dean asked.

“I win… you forget about this who love business, we can have a nice roll in the bed, and you cast a tiny spell to erase that pesky love you think you have….” she let her fingers trail along his chest over his shirt. 

“And if I win, I want you to see that I do love you and we are soulmates,” Dean told her, ghosting his lips over hers.

“Isn’t there anything else you want? I mean… you play your cards right… I can bring back anyone from your past who’s died,” she whispered. “Why would you waste a bet on something silly as me admitting something that isn’t true?” 

“Just humor me.” Dean shrugged. “Ready to go?”

“Just one thing,” she grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. “Bet’s sealed. No, take backs.” with that she walked out the door and waited for him by the car. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Alethia were in Illiara's Camaro hot on the trail of the two. Sam looked over and Alethia. 

"Do you think we're going to find them before they kill each other?" Sam chuckled as he looked over at her. 

"I don't know, but I believe that if I don't eat, I'll kill them both when I see them," Alethia told Sam.

"Well, we should stop for some food before we move on," Sam smiled as he found a Diner nearby. 

*********

"I hate that I can't use my powers," Illiara growled as Dean handed her the machete. "I could beat you so much faster!" 

"Well, that's cheating." He laughed. "Gotta be fair." 

"I call it a fair handicap," she cracked her neck and swung the machete a few times to get a feel for it. "How are we going in? Guns a blazing or ninja-like?" 

"Well, if this were a few years ago, vampires would sleep during the day, so I would go in gun's blazing," Dean told her. "But now, probably ninja-like."

"Would this have been because of Zeus using Echidna to enhance them?" she looked at him. "The mother of Greek monsters is no joke." 

"Well, actually, we had an archangel who was breeding his own monsters," Dean explained. "Nasty bastards."

"Well then I guess you take the south end I'll take the north," she began walking away from him. 

"You wanna split up?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," she rounded the corner and made her way to the back of the barn. It was simple, really. She was able to sneak in, and she began chopping head after head until she met up with Dean inside. "Ten so far, pretty sure I have you beat." 

"Eleven." Dean laughed. "There should be two more around here."

Illiara pushed him out of the way and beheaded a vamp that was behind him, "Looks like we are all tied up." she saw the last vamp and smiled. "He's mine." she dashed him, arm stretched back to swing, and smiled victoriously. "Ha, twelve!" she turned to face him with a smile. 

"Twelve." Dean sliced the head of the last vampire. "Saved your ass."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," she growled. "No way this ends in a tie!" 

"Well, it did." Dean laughed. "Hug it out?"

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole," she wiped the sweat from her brow and glared at him. "I need to shower." 

They got into the Impala and headed towards the motel. Illiara was seething with anger, but her mind began formulating a plan. She knew the ingredients by heart and could make it and slip it into his drink. It would be perfect. She got in the shower first, making sure to wash every inch of her body of the vampire blood. Even though the blood would not affect her, she hated it. Lathering, her body flashes of when Y/N and Dean were in the shower in the bunker flashed through her mind. 

"Stop it, Y/N," she muttered. 

' _ What?' _ Y/N asked innocently.

Illiara turned the water off and dried herself quickly. With a smirk, she left the towel in the bathroom and walked out into the room. Dean froze in his place as she walked past him naked. 

"Is it my birthday?" Dean asked, watching her.

"Shower is all yours," she sighed. "You didn't pack me any clothes. I don't think. And since my clothes are now soaked in Vampire filth, I guess you'll have to parade me around naked." 

"I have some extra clothes you can borrow," Dean said, pulling out a shirt and throwing it to her.

"God, you stink," Illiara sneered. "Just take a shower and leave me alone." walking to her bed, she climbed inside and closed her eyes. 

' _ Whatever you're planning, don't,' _ Y/N pleaded. 

"Mind your own damn business," Illiara murmured. She could hear the shower running and tried to drown out the thoughts of Dean. The way he made her skin tingle with his touch, the way her heart pounded in her chest. She growled in frustration and shut her eyes tighter to drown out the thoughts. 

Dean stepped out of the shower and sighed. The whole time he kept trying to think of things that could make Illiara open up to him more. Most of what he knew, was centered around Y/N. Illiara was an entirely different feeling. She was harsh and cold. Or at least that was the wall she had put up. 

"So, watcha doin'?" Dean asked, watching Illiara.

"Could you be any more annoying?" Illiara sat up, wearing his shirt, and sighed. "I want to have my powers back so bad so that I can take your soul and put it in the deepest darkest pit of Tartarus." 

"Hey, then we couldn't have any fun," Dean said, walking towards her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Illiara found herself against a wall. 

"Nothing. What are you doing?" He smirked at her.

"Trying to get far away from you," she growled. "I'm calling Dionysus. Maybe he can send Adonis over." she made her way to the phone. 

"You know, I read up on Adonis. He was a mortal and Aphrodite's lover," Dean told her. "I think that I could be much better." 

"Please, you think you can do better than Adonis? Someone Aphrodite created to please her?" she tried to push away. "You're delusional." 

"Why don't we give it a try?" Dean smirked.

Before Illiara could argue, Dean laced his fingers through her hair and pulled her towards him. His mouth landed on her giving her a searing kiss. Y/N smiled from inside her head, urging her to give in and kiss him. Pulling away, she growled. 

"Just to be clear," she licked her lips, "we do this… it's physical. No cuddling after, no declarations of anything, got it?" 

"We'll see about that," Dean smirked.

"Just shut up," she grumbled as she pulled the towel away from his waist and let it fall. Her eyes trailed down his body, and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" Dean rasped as he peeled his shirt off her. He smirked when she sucked in a breath as his fingers touched her skin. "You know," he pulled her close, "If I didn't know any better…" he gave a soft chuckle, "I'd say you love this." 

"I do not. It's all physical." Illiara grumbled.

"We'll see about that," Dean muttered against her skin as he licked and sucked on her favorite spot. His hands were kneading her breasts. "You can tell me stop any time you know." his thumbs grazed over her hard nipples as she bit her lip. 

"Are you always this much of a talker when you want to fuck?" she breathed and rolled her eyes when he laughed. Dean kissed his way down her body before kneeling between her legs. Placing a leg over his shoulder, he used his arms to steady her before licking a stripe along her folds. Illiara let her fingers rake through his hair. 

"Mmmm," Dean moaned. "You taste good," he muttered against her skin before his fingers entered her wet core. He smirked when she thrust her hips at the feel of his fingers, his mouth circling her clit. 

"Oh, gods." She breathed, trying to stay quiet.

Dean simply chuckled as he heard a soft moan escaped her lips. He could feel it in his mark, the emotions, and was feeling. Curling his fingers, Dean missed when her fingers pressed into his shoulders. He could feel her walls pulsate with his touch. "I know you want to cum sweetheart," took his mouth away from her clit momentarily. "Let me feel you cum." 

Illiara looked down at him. She couldn't formulate the words as his fingers curled into her. He was hitting her g-spot at the right angle. Her knees felt weak, and Illiara could hear Y/N chuckling. Biting her lip, she tried to hold off on cumming. But no matter how hard she tried, Dean's fingers seemed to find all her sweet spots.

"Don't hold back, sweetheart," he whispered as his fingers scissored into her. 

She couldn't hold it any longer. Buckling her hips, she felt the coil in her abdomen snap as she came on Dean's fingers. She felt his tongue lap up all her juices. 

"Mmmmm knew you'd be cumming for me," Dean smirked.

"It… It was fine," Illiara's gasped when he pushed her down onto the bed and hovered over her. "Sure, your small package can satisfy me?" Dean didn't even answer. Instead, he pulled her over to the bed and tossed her onto it, climbing up and kissing her body as he went. 

"My package is anything but small," Dean chuckled as he fisted his cock and teased at her entrance. 

"Please. I've seen bigger." She said. He thought she was rolling his eyes, but in reality, she just didn't want to look him in the eye.

"I'm sure," Dean pressed into her and gave a low grunt. "Still feel good, though," he leaned in and kissed her. His hand was grabbing her leg and wrapping it around his hip. He quickly bottomed out and let out a moan. 

"Are you… doing anything yet. 'Cause I'm sure, I don't feel you," Illiara breathed. Her breath caught in her throat as he made long slow thrusts into her. 

"You can pretend all you want," he caressed her cheek. "But I can feel you love this." he chuckled and continued to thrust into her. 

"I'm not… pretending," Illiara let out a strangled cry. "I…." she lost her words when she made the mistake of looking into his green eyes. He brought his forehead to hers as he picked up the pace. His hand was snaking between them as he pressed circles on her clit. "Oh Gods," she let out. 

"Fuck, Illiara," Dean whispered. "Let go and relax," Dean muttered. 

Illiara closed her eyes as her climax built. She couldn't deny what her body was feeling as she threw her head back. She clenched down hard on him as his thrusts became erratic, and he spilled into her. Her chest heaved with every breath she tried to take as she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the feeling in her heart. Dean had collapsed next to her, regaining his breath. 

"Fuck." He breathed. "That was amazing."

"You can go to your bed now," she turned from him and closed her eyes, trying to bury her feelings. She kept thinking of the potion she would be making. 

"Nah." Dean smiled, kissing her neck as he laid by her.

"Ok, seriously, you can…" she turned to face him and froze when he kissed her one more time. 

"You don't have to sleep alone, you know," he whispered when he broke the kiss. "Just this once, just allow yourself to feel something Illiara. Even if you think you won't, just try." 

"You are insufferable," Illiara growled as she tried to push away from him. "I know I said no cuddling." 

"You like it, and you know it." He rubbed small circles on her back. She found herself relaxing against her better judgment and falling into his arms.

"I don't like this," Illiara said as her voice wavered. She didn't want to feel this way. She couldn't. He would get bored with her, and eventually, he would leave. "Why are you doing this to me?" 

"I'm not doing anything," Dean continued to rub her back softly and gently. He looked into her lavender eyes and smiled. "You have gorgeous eyes," he whispered. 

"You just think that they're Y/N's…" She hissed.

"Close your eyes," he muttered, "you'll be ok. I promise." 

********

"I see Dean's Impala," Sam pointed at the motel, and the '67 Impala parked. Sam looked at Alethia, "So far, I don't see any bloodstains." 

"It might be inside the motel room," Alethia muttered. 

"Come on," he whispered. But he held on to Alethia for a second. 

"What is it?" she raised her eyebrow at him. 

Sam leaned in and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss. His thumb caressed her cheek. "Come on, let's get them and go back to the bunker." 

"The sooner we get them, the sooner I can get more of those." She smiled at Sam before she got out of the car and waited for Sam.

Sam climbed out of the Camaro and smirked when he saw the Impala. He motioned for Alethia to follow as he walked to the door the Impala seemed to be in front of. Raising his fist, Sam knocked on the door. He and Alethia waited as they heard shuffling from within and the familiar click of the gun ready to shoot. 

"Dean," Sam called, "It's Sam and Alethia." 

"What the hell?" Dean asked, opening the door. "How the hell did you find me?"

"Tracked your phone genius," Sam held up a bag, "brought you pie." 

"Uh...I don't think now's a good time and…" Dean started.

"Dean? Who's there?" Illiara asked.

"Good, you have her with you," Sam smiled. "We can… you only have pants. I can assume that…" Sam trailed off and pushed his way in. "Illiara," Sam waved to her as she lay on the bed. 

"Samuel," she grumbled. 

"Does this mean that you two…" Sam pointed to Dean and Illiara. 

"No," she shouted at the same time, Dean said, "Yes." 

"Awkward," Alethia whispered. "Sam, I think we should...go for a bit…"

Illiara grabbed Dean's shirt and marched up to him, "Let's get this straight, you giant ape, I. AM. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU!" she poked at his chest and glared at him. 

'Illiara, stop!' Y/N yelled at her.

"SHUT UP Y/N!" she growled before looking at Dean. "I would rather DIE a thousand deaths than be with the likes of YOU!" she poked him again. "Got it?" 

"Got it. It doesn't change how I feel about you, though." Dean told her. "But if you don't believe in love," He handed her a knife. "I'll be waiting."

"You'll be waiting for what?" she tossed the knife aside. "Nothing, you know why? I'm not going to give you what you want. I would rather see you suffer from a love lost. You love Y/N, not ME! I know it, and I will never believe you, no matter how many hunts you take me on. You've always loved her, from the moment I pulled you in to see me when I was trapped, I knew." Looking to Alethia, she growled, "Tell me you have extra clothes." 

"Uh, yeah. Let me get them." She headed out. Dean didn't say anything.

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam looked at his brother. 

"I'm fine," he cleared his throat and watched as Illiara walked with Alethia to grab clothes. "I don't want to take her back to the bunker Sam." 

"But Dean…" Sam closed his mouth when Dean looked at him with his bitch face. 

"Look, she's just stubborn. I can feel it," Dean placed his hand on his mark of Hades. "She's scared. I'm not going to run from this, and I'm not going to let her push me away. She wants to yell at me fine, but I'm not giving up on her." Dean grabbed his shirt and put it on. 

' _ Why would you do that, Illiara!' _ Y/N growled. 

Illiara said nothing as she looked at her reflection, Y/N staring right at her. "Because all he's done is prove that he wants you back. What does he know about me? You and I might be the same, but…" 

' _ We are the same! You are just this dark version of me, and he is trying to show you that you deserve love! He can love you just as he loves me _ .' Y/N sighed as she looked at Illiara. 

Illiara stayed silent as Y/N's words echoed in her head. She glanced at Dean after Alethia gave her clothes to change into. Closing her eyes, she walked up to him and took a deep breath. 

"I… you keep saying that you love me… why should I love you?" she asked him. 

"You don't have to love me," Dean told her. "That's the beautiful thing with love. Just because someone loves you doesn't mean you have to return it. And if you don't love me, then that's that." He told her, trying not to let it show that it hurt that she didn't love him.

"Hm," she pursed her lips together and looked at Sam and Alethia. "I'm going to get dressed. Anything else planned on this secret getaway you didn't plan so well?" she cleared her throat and walked to the bathroom. 

Sam looked at Dean, "Dean… what was… did you… Dean, what if she doesn't love you?" 

"Then I'll let her go," Dean said with a shrug. "That's all there is to it. Can't keep someone who doesn't want to be with you."

"No, Dean, you don't get it…" Sam looked at his brother. "She needs to love you or else she can never be put back together…" 

"Then she never gets put back together, Sam," Dean ran his hand across his face. "What are we going to do, feed her a love potion? Cause then that's not real love, and you know it." 

Illiara leaned against the door of the bathroom, hearing his words. 

' _ See _ ,' Y/N whispered. ' _ He does love YOU. If he only loved me, he wouldn't be like this Illiara _ .' 

"I…," she looked at Y/N and closed her eyes. "He… I… do I give him a chance?" 

'Yes!' Y/N said. 'Because he gives up hope.'

Illiara stayed quiet as she opened the door and stepped outside. She looked at Sam and Alethia and took a deep breath. "Sam, Alethia, can you excuse us for a minute?" she walked up to Dean, her hands behind her back. 

"Oh, uh, yeah…" Sam said as he took Alethia's hand and led her outside. 

Dean looked up at Illiara.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"I… um…" She closed her eyes and kissed his cheek. "There," she huffed. "Now I don't want to go back to the bunker I want to keep hunting. Anything else out there that needs killing?" she cleared her throat and gauged his reaction. 

"There's plenty out there. But I thought you wanted to get away from me." Dean laughed a little.

"Maybe I changed my mind!" she huffed, "I have every right to change my mind." 

"Yes, you do." He smiled. "Where would you want to go?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "How do you usually find hunts?" 

"Internet and newspapers. But honestly, you pick a place, and I'm sure we can find something." He smiled at her.

"Seattle?" she shrugged. 

"Let's go." He smiled. "Should we ditch the squares?"

"They'll just follow us," Illiara chuckled. "They might as well come, we should have back up since I can't use my powers." 

"Let's go tell them," Dean said. "Looks like Sam's about to kiss her. Sure would be a shame if we interrupted, wouldn't it?" He smirked at her.

Illiara smirked and put her hand on the door waiting for Dean's signal to open. When he gave her a thumbs-up, she opened the door quickly. 

"Hey, guys, we're going to Seattle!" She practically yelled, making them jump. 

"Ah!" Sam called out, sliding in the dirt and hitting the ground. Illiara and Dean were laughing hysterically.

"You guys are jerks!" Sam growled as he got up. "Seattle? That's what you decided?" 

"Yep! Let's go, you lovebirds!" Dean teased. "Burning Daylight."

Sam and Alethia looked at each other before they got into the Camaro and followed the Impala. Illiara had changed her position on the passenger seat, sitting slightly closer but not close enough to Dean. She still had her legs under her, but she was now facing him and smiling. 

"Have you ever been to Seattle?" Dean asked, smiling at her.

"Not really, never saw a need for it." she shrugged. "Or at least Y/N never saw a reason to go." She looked at him and tilted her head, "this could be fun." 

"Let's go." Dean looked at her. "Wanna pick the tape?"

"Zeppelin is fine with me," she shrugged, "I always liked them." Dean put in the Zeppelin tape, and soon, they were speeding away towards Seattle.

********

_In Heaven_

Eros looked at the threads connecting Illiara and Dean. He saw as it began to glow and began to thread itself. 

"I want to meet with Castiel!" he called out. "I need someone to get him here now!" he looked to his cherubs. 

"Sir? What's wrong?" One asked. 

"It seems that Illiara and Dean are on their way to fulfilling their destiny. They need to be protected at ALL costs. Even if it means destroying my mother." Eros looked at them. "Make sure that a man named Deimos is with him. I might need my brother's help." 

*********

Hades looked to Persephone, "Do you think they're all right?" he asked her. 

"I'm sure they're perfectly fine." She rested against her husband. "I hope he can fix everything. I miss my little girl."

"I know my love, I know," He kissed the top of her head. 

"I can't wait to return home." She held his hand. "I missed you. I missed our family. I just...I was scared I'd never see any of it again."

"Once Illiara becomes whole again, we will go home," he promised. "For now, we need to find Aphrodite and end her. She will pay for all of this." 

"We can only hope," Persephone sighed as she looked to her other daughters. "I fear you two might be needed where Illiara might be." 

"We're on it." Her daughters told her. "We'll make sure we help."


	12. Chapter 12

Illiara had fallen asleep on the drive to Seattle. Dean found himself glancing at her from time to time and fighting the urge to pull her close to him. He wanted nothing more than to hold her again, it not only made him feel his love for her grow, but he wondered if she felt safe with him. He just wished that she could see that she was loved, but he wasn’t going to force her to see it. He knew how it felt. He had felt it all his life. It didn’t take long until Illiara stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. 

“Are we there yet?” she asked sleepily. 

“Another hour. Hungry?” Dean asked. “We can stop. I could stretch my legs.”

“Yeah, I mean you only had a salad for lunch,” she chuckled. “I’m surprised you didn't wake me sooner.’ 

“You looked calm.” He shrugged. “I’ve learned to appreciate calm in my life.”

“So you can learn a new trick,” she laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. Illiara gave Dean a curious look and tilted her head, “Back at the motel you said you liked my eyes… why?” 

“They’re beautiful,” Dean told her. “And unique, like you.”

“And do you even remember Y/N’s eye color?” she gave him a sideways glance. 

“They’re…Y/E/C...” Dean said, looking at Illiara.

“Huh,” she nodded. “Guess you can tell us apart.” she smiled a bit as he parked the car at a nearby diner. “You can have a burger this time around,” she looked at him, “I’ll have the kale salad.” she shivered. 

“We both want the burger,” Dean told the waitress. “Everything on it. And a bottle of hot sauce.” He smiled at Illiara.

“Hot sauce? You feeling that adventurous?” she said as Sam and Alethia slid into the booth. 

“Didn’t think you two were ever gonna stop.” Sam sighed, settling into his seat.

“Yeah well, we finally got hungry,” Illiara shrugged as the waitress brought her milkshake. Sam ordered his salad and water, making Dean and Illiara roll their eyes.

“What?” Sam asked.

“You are such a health nut,” Illiara sighed as she looked at Dean. 

Dean and Illiara’s burgers arrived, and they both dug in. Illiara closed her eyes and moaned at the same time that Dean took a bit out of his burger. 

“God, it’s like you’re the same person,” Sam said, glancing over at Altheia.

Illiara blushed and glared at Sam, “we are not the same, trust me. I’m not a pigheaded jackass,” she grumbled as she grabbed the hot sauce and poured it on her burger. Dean took it after her, adding some to his and taking a bite.

“Right. Sure.” Sam nodded. “So, what are we looking for? I read something about mermaids.”

“Yeah, it seems mermaids are trying to take people out to the seas and drown them,” Dean looked at Sam. 

“Could just be your garden variety Greek Siren,” Illiara said as she looked at Alethia.

“Hm, you might be onto something,” Alethia smiled at Illiara. “All we’d need to do is just chop off her head. Might need to get some scales while we’re at it,” 

“Why would we need scales?” Dean asked.

“You never know when you need them. And Greek sirens are bitches.” Alethia told him, Illiara nodded in confirmation.

“Mermaid scales are great for a variety of potions too,” Illiara shrugged. In the back of her mind, she wanted to mix the lovers heartbreak potion to try and give Dean. She knew he wanted to only put her back together in the chance that Y/N would be who he spent more time with. 

‘No, he doesn’t.’ Y/N told her. ‘I think he’s really falling for you. And you’re smiling!’

Ignoring Y/N, Illiara finished the last of her burger and finished off her milkshake. “That was a good burger.” she sighed and sat back. 

“Better than a kale salad,” Dean added.

“Hey, my salad is delicious,” Sam told him.

“Whatever you have to say to make yourself feel good, Sam,” Illiara rolled her eyes and got out of the booth. “We should go, the longer we’re here, the worse for the victims,” she said and walked out. But the group was not aware of the pair of eyes that were watching them. 

*****

“Look, there’s a coffee shop,” Illiara said. “And...another one. How many freaking coffee shops are there in this city?”

“Apparently they need one in every corner,” Dean drawled as he pulled into a local motel. “You doing ok?” 

“It’s cold.” She said, rubbing her arms. “Colder than Kansas was.” It started to rain then.

“Great,” Dean sighed. “Might need to make a run for it. You ready?” 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” She nodded and ran with him to the motel they were staying at. “Think you can get me a sweatshirt or something?”

“Yeah,” he rummaged through his bag and handed her one, “I’m sure we can go to one of the shops once it’s cleared up. I should have packed you some clothes… but then again, wanted to make it a nice secret getaway really.” He chuckled and blushed. 

“Didn’t think it through.” Illiara shook her head and pulled the sweatshirt on.

“Well…” he walked up to her and pulled her towards him while he grabbed a towel to dry her hair, “I figured we would have been back but…” he gently made sure her hair got dried before freezing when her lavender eyes pierced his green ones. He licked his lips and smirked. 

“But what?” Illiara asked, her eyes staring into him.

Dean leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling away, “Didn’t think you wanted to wear Y/N’s clothes.” he rasped. “Figured you had your own style.” 

“I see.” She nodded. “That was...thoughtful of you…” She watched him, unsure of what he was doing.

“We should check on Alethia and Sam,” Dean cleared his throat and moved away from her. “Might be able to get an early start tomorrow. “I can room with Sam… if you want… Alethia can stay here…” He was hoping she would ask him to stay. 

“I…” she looked at him and took a soft swallow. “I guess you could… stay…” she murmured and turned away from him. 

“What was that?” Dean asked, smirking a little.

“Stay,” she said a bit louder. “Just… you take that bed I’ll take this one,” she huffed and climbed into her bed. 

“Okay, okay.” Dean laughed. “Get some sleep.” He sat on his bed and started to do some researching, typing away at the keys.

***********

The next morning Illiara awoke to see Dean sound asleep. He was snoring softly as she grabbed her clothes from the previous day and put them on. Looking around, she made sure he was still asleep before grabbing the motel room key and sneaking out. She made her way down the street to a small shop that had a familiar greek symbol, the omega. Walking in, she headed right to the shop owner and pulled her shirt down just enough to show her mark. 

“Oh my…” The owner gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“I need a few ingredients for a heartbreak potion,” she breathed. “I know Mermaid scales are scarce and I have my own resources for that, but I need the rest.” 

“Why would you want to do that?” He asked. “Those things are nasty.”

“I don't need you to question me,” she growled. “Get me the ingredients, now.” 

“Okay, okay.” He started to gather the ingredients for her.

“Thank you,” she muttered as she left a hand full of gold coins on the countertop. “Not a word of this to anyone.” she breathed. Taking her bag of ingredients, she walked back to the motel and towards the room. Dean was still sound asleep. Dressing back into the sweats, she hid the ingredients and slid into her bed, waiting for Dean to wake up. 

A bit later, Dean started to wake up, blinking a few times and trying to get his bearings. He didn’t realize that Illiara was watching him. He let down his walls, showing just how tired he was. Closing her eyes, she waited to hear him move to the bathroom before taking in a deep breath. 

‘Don’t do this!’ Y/N pleaded, ‘I’m still connected to him! I will tell him!’ 

“Then do it!” Illiara countered. “Go right ahead and tell him.” 

‘Illiara, please. I’m begging you.’ Y/N sighed.

“Why? Why are you so certain that he won't hurt us again? Why can't I prepare myself for that betrayal?” she hissed. 

‘Because it’s Dean!’ Y/N said. 

“The minute I see that he is up to something fishy. I am brewing the potion, understood?” Illiara compromised. She laid down quickly just as the door to the bathroom opened. She heard Dean softly sighed as he started to change into something else, old joints, and battle scars pulling as he moved. A side of him that neither of the girls ever got to see.

Illiara slowly sat up just as he put on his shirt, “Morning.” she made a small note to ask him about some of the scars. She knew most of them were because of Ares back at Bacchanal, but the others seemed torturous. 

“Morning,” Dean smiled at her, “So there should be a couple of places where we can get some breakfast. I figured then we can scope around for any clues,” He kept his distance a bit as he looked at her. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” she cleared her throat and got out of bed. Grabbing her clothes, she got dressed and felt Dean’s eyes on her, “What?” 

“I, uh, you might need some more clothes if we’re gonna be out on the road,” Dean told her.

“Well, I guess we can shop for some clothes and then do our research. I guess the best place would be closest to the coast.” Illiara looked at him. 

“Maybe we could see about going out to dinner at one of those restaurants on the coast? Just you and me?” Dean suggested.

“Yeah… I guess… if there is nothing better to do,” She sighed rolled her eyes when Y/N began to giggle. 

“Cool, cool.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Wanna go annoy Sam and Alethia?”

“Sounds like fun,” she found herself smiling. She wasn’t used to this. For all the time she was split and hidden she couldn't remember the last time she smiled this much. “What did you have in mind?” she put in her boots and walked up to Dean. 

“So, what would be good to use on them? Just running in and scaring them?” Dean asked. “No, that’s not good. Sam has a gun. Hmmm, we’ll just make obnoxious noises every time he and Ms. Goody Two Shoes are about to kiss?”

“I guess that could be fun,” she found herself wanting to be close to him. “So this whole physical thing we have going on…” she tucked her hair behind her ear, “how… how far can it go?” 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, brushing back another stray hair.

“I mean…” she got closer to him but kept her hands to herself, “You’re no Adonis… but… I am going to admit that… we did have a bit of...fun,” she brought her face close to his. Her lavender eyes piercing into his, 

“Maybe we could have a...bit more fun?” Dean asked, fingertips brushing over her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Oh?” she let the tip of her nose touch his. “What kind of fun did you have in mind? I can be very… adventurous.” she danced her fingers on his chest and licked her lips. 

“I’d love to see that.” He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

A gasp escaped her mouth as his arms wrapped around her. Unlike with Y/N, he seemed to be just a bit rougher. She liked it, loved the way he took command. But she pressed against him and pushed him against the wall her fingers raking through his hair. She kept reminding herself it was all physical. There was no emotion behind it, not love, just a need to be touched. And yet, her heart hammered into her chest and her skin prickled with goosebumps. 

“Mmmm baby, like this?” Dean asked, kissing on her neck.

“I am not feeling anything more than just pleasure,” she gasped. “Just remember, this is all physical. You have needs… and I have needs. You scratch my itch…” she placed her hand on his growing bulge, “and I can scratch yours.” 

“Fuck. The bed then.” Dean told her. “It’s all physical, after all.”

Illiara gasped as he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bed. The way Dean peeled off her clothes made her mew with excitement. Her head rolled back as his fingers began massaging her folds. She grabbed at his shirt, pulling it over his head. Her fingers tracing his scars. She let out a moan as he pushed his fingers into her, curling them, making her hips buck. 

“Shit,” she cried out. 

“Want more?” He asked with a smirk before twisting his fingers, hitting her g-spot just right.

“Yes,” she breathed as she gazed into his eyes, “please.” 

“Please what?” Dean kissed her furiously as he moved his fingers faster into her. 

Before she could chase her release, a knock came on the door. She placed her hand over Dean’s mouth and shook her head. She urged him to keep going, but the knocking became obnoxious.

“Stop screwing the goddess and let’s go!” Sam yelled through the door, “Besides… she hates your guts!” 

“Damn it,” Dean growled as kissed Illiara and withdrew his fingers from inside her. He smirked when she growled in frustration. Her walls were coming down. He could feel it. She may be saying it was physical, but he could feel Y/N in her. And he could feel that Illiara was fighting against her feelings. He wasn't going to force her to face her feelings, but he was going to help her find her way. 

“Dean, come on. I know it doesn’t take you that long to finish!” Sam smirked.

Dean watched as Illiara got dressed and opened the door, “What do you want?” Dean growled. 

“Oh,” Sam smirked, “were you busy? I mean you guys don't seem like you were getting along so I figured I’d save you.” 

“Bitch,” Dean walked back and put on his shirt. He glanced at Illiara and closed his eyes glaring at Sam. “We need to go shopping for some clothes for Illiara,” Dean finished getting dressed as Illiara pushed her way past Sam and walked to Alethia. 

“Oh, that will be so much fun.” Alethia laughed.

“Yeah,” Illiara looked down at the cuffs around her wrists. She took a small swallow and sighed. She looked to Dean who was talking with Sam. She had to brew the potion, just in case. She knew, in the back of her mind that Dean would never betray her but… it was hard to trust him when he was only pretending to love her. 

“Hey? You feeling okay?” Dean asked, his gentle hands cupping her face so sweetly.

“Yeah,” she forced a smile on her face, “let's just go get some clothes, find the mermaid and head back to the bunker.” she climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala with Sam and Alethia climbing into the back. She stared out the window, her mind wandering to how she could brew the potion without anyone suspecting anything. Dean found a thrift store and pulled into the parking lot.

“Sam, please make sure to limit your book purchases,” Dean told his brother.

“Only if you limit your records and cassettes.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Hey, can’t help it that the last one we went to had Skynyrd’s entire discography.” Dean shot a smile at Illiara.

Illiara offered him a small smile before getting out of the car. Walking into the store, she began looking at some of the clothes. Finding a few that she liked she grabbed them and tried them on. One of them was a simple cocktail dress that was black and purple. She took a deep breath looking at herself in the mirror and shaking her head. She tried to hide from Dean when Alethia cornered her. 

“What’s wrong?” Alethia asked. “That dress is cute.”

“I look stupid,” Illiara hissed as she tried to move around Alethia. “Can you move? I need to take it off before….” 

“Woah,” Dean whispered. “You look so, so fucking hot,” Dean smirked at her.

“Haha, hilarious,” she tried to move past Alethia again only to feel Dean's hands on her shoulder. “What?” she frowned at him when he looked at her, “I know you’re lying, so can I please take this ridiculous thing off?” 

“I wouldn’t mind taking it off of you,” Dean said, licking his lips.

“I’ll get the stupid dress if you shut up,” she grumbled and looked down at the floor. Moving past Dean and Alethia, Illiarachanged back into her regular clothes and made her way to the cashier. Looking at them with a bag in her hand, she sighed. “Can we go now?” 

“Okay. Let’s go.” Dean smiled at her.

Sam walked up to Dean and raised his eyebrow at him, “Dean… I don’t think she’s ever going to let her guard down.” Sam watched as Illiara made her way to the Impala. “I mean… what if she never returns your feelings?” 

“Then I’ll just deal with it.” Dean’s fingers brushed the key in his pocket, the key to her cuffs. “If she doesn’t return the feelings, I’ll let her go back to the underworld.”

“That’s if she wants to go back,” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “Come on, let's go kill that mermaid and save some lives.” 

It didn't take them long to find where all the victims were being kidnapped from. Alethia and Illiara had separated from the boys. 

“Illiara,” Alethia looked at her, “you’re holding back.” 

“What’s it to you, halfling?” Illiara sighed as she tried to use her senses to sniff out the Greek Siren. “I am not going to fall for these petty tricks to make me whole. Ate wanted me split for a reason, maybe being split is for the betterment of Olympus.” 

With the boys, Dean and Sam had found themselves in the pier. 

“Dean,” a voice sang out to him, “Come to me, Dean.”

“Sam, did you hear that?” Dean placed his arm out to stop Sam from moving forward. 

“Dean I didn’t hear anything,” Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother. 

“Could have sworn…” he turned around trying to find where the voice was coming from. 

“Come to me, Dean… I’m over here,” The voice called out again. 

Sam watched as Dean walked to the end of the pier. Dean looked out over the edge and sighed. Trying to shake the song out of his head, he looked back at Sam. 

“I guess I was just heard things,” Dean muttered as he began to walk away. 

“Dean, come back,” The voice sang. “Don’t you love me?” The voice sounded so familiar to him.

“Dean?” Sam looked at Dean as he turned back to the edge of the pier. 

“She keeps calling me,” Dean said as he looked over the edge of the railing. There in the water, he could make out a faint silhouette. He could see the strands of purple as it flowed in the water, he recognized the face, “Illiara?” he tilted his head in confusion. 

“Sam!” Alethia waved over to him, “Any luck?” 

Illiara saw Dean leaning over the railing of the pier as he looked down, “What is that idiot doing?” she muttered as she and Alethia walked over to him. 

“He says he hears something. I think he’s being called!” Sam went to grab Dean. 

“Dean, please. I need you. I love you. Come to me.” She whispered to him.

“Illiara,” Dean stood up on the railing before diving into the water and swimming towards the voice. 

“DEAN!” Sam screamed, reaching for his brother.

“Illiara the Siren is going to get her hooks in him,” Alethia rushed to Sam with Illiara hot on her trail. 

Illiara began shrugging off her jacket and placed the knife Dean had given her between her teeth. Without another word, she took a few steps back before moving into a sprint and diving into the water. 

“Illiara!” Alethia cried out. 

Illiara looked around, grabbing the blade with her hand, “DEAN!” 

“Stay back,” The Siren hissed at Illiara. “Aphrodite would not take too kindly to you taking my plaything away from me!”

“You can’t have him!” she growled towards the Siren. “He isn’t yours!” 

“But you don’t want him,” the Siren giggled. “We can read your emotions, daughter of Hades, and you are conflicted. We can get rid of the conflict.” 

“Not like this!” Illiara spat. Taking a deep breath, she saw what looked like Dean and dove in after him. The siren who had him had her arms wrapped around his neck. 

She could see him losing consciousness as he was struggling to breathe. Using every ounce of strength, she had she swam towards the siren and stabbed it through the heart as Alethia caught up and sliced her head off. Grabbing Dean, Illiara swam with him up ignoring the pain she felt on her side she found an edge to drag him up as she began checking him over. 

“No,” She closed her eyes and began pressing down on his chest, “Come on breath.” she tilted his head, opened his mouth, and breathed into him. It took a little bit, but soon, Dean was coughing up salt water and shivering.

“Dean! Illiara!” Sam yelled, running over to them.

Illiara lay back on the ground and hissed in pain. Placing her hand on her abdomen, she lifted her hand and sighed. Her fingers coated in blood. Closing her eyes, she tried to sit up but bit her lip in pain. 

“Shit,” Alethia’s voice rang in the air, “One of the Sirens must have scratched her.” 

“Hey, let’s get you both back to the motel and stitch you up,” Sam said, 

“Sam, we need to hurry,” Alethia watched as black veins began to form on Illiara’s skin. “Those sirens had poison in the nails. And with her powers suppressed I need to make her the antidote and fast.” She turned to Dean. “Carry her to the car and try to keep her conscious ok?” Dean was shaking badly as he pushed himself up and picked up Illiara. They rushed back to the motel.

Illiara began to cough as the poison began to work through her system. She yelled in pain as her veins felt as though they were on fire. Altheia worked quickly, using ingredients that Illiara had intended on using for her own potion. 

“Dean, tilt her head,” Altheia commanded. Dean did as he was told, and she started to pour the liquid into Illiara’s mouth. “Come on, come on. Work with me here.” Altheia mumbled as she waited for the antidote to take effect. 

Illiara’s eyes flashed open, and she took in a gasping breath sitting up. “What the fuck?” she looked around and sighed. She looked at her bag of ingredients and looked to Alethia, “Tell me you didn’t use ALL of it,” she growled. 

“I used what I had to.” Alethia shook her head. “You’re welcome.” She turned and marched out of the room.

Illiara got up and marched after Alethia leaving Sam and Dean to look at each other. “Alethia wait,” she called out. If Alethia saw the ingredients, she was at risk of being found out. “Alethia, please,” she caught up to the demigoddess and turned her around. 

“Why do you need a heartbreak potion?” Alethia asked. 

“It’s just insurance,” she sighed. “Thank you for saving me,” she whispered. 

“You’re welcome.” She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “I know things are hard right now, and...I’ll replace the ingredients I used.” 

“Thank you,” she looked at Alethia, “I'm missing a mermaid scale. I’m not sure if we were able to get it.” she looked at Alethia. “I want to love him… I do… I guess… but…” Illiara never had an interaction like this before. Most of the people in the Greek world would stay away from her, even when she was whole. The only exception was Deimos. 

“Just take it easy for now, okay?” Alethia told her, her voice soft and calming. “You and Dean both almost died today. I think you deserve a moment.”

“A moment of what?” Illiara shook her head, “when Y/N was in control, everyone I met always flocked to her. Whenever I appeared, it was as if I was a filthy demon.” She leaned on the banister overlooking the city from the motel. 

“Well, I’ve been seeing how Dean’s been looking at you. And he doesn’t think you’re a filthy anything.” Alethia told her.

Illiara shook her head and wiped away the stray tear, “Everyone wants me to be my old self. They want me to feel whole. But what if making me whole makes me feel emptier?” she rasped. 

“Then it’s up to you to tell him that,” Alethia told her. “Come on. You look exhausted.” She led the goddess back into the room and helped her lay down. Dean was already asleep in his own bed.

Walking into the room, Illiara lay in her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep came to her quickly. 

********

_ ‘Dean,’ Y/N called to him. ‘Dean, can you hear me?’ _

__

_ “Y/N?” Dean looked around. He knew where he was, he was in his mind. “Where are you?”  _

__

_ ‘I’m right here,’ she called from behind him. When he turned to face Y/N, he smiled.  _

__

_ “You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he muttered as he hugged her tightly.  _

__

_ ‘I know,’ she whispered. ‘I can feel you have feelings for her.’  _

__

_ “I’m sorry.” Dean sighed. “I just...I can’t explain it.” _

__

_ ‘We are just two sides of the same coin,’ she echoed her father’s words to him. ‘You know it’s ok, you love both of us, we are one person.’ she caressed his cheek. ‘She’s scared,’ she looked into his green eyes, ‘she’s scared of her feelings.’  _

__

_ “What do I do?” Dean asked. _

__

_ ‘Just keep doing what you’re doing,’ she kissed him sweetly. ‘She’ll realize her feelings when she’s ready.’  _

__

_ “I think I have an idea on how to help,” Dean told Y/N. He kissed her cheek. “Thank you.” _

__

_ ‘Don’t look so sad,’ she chuckled, ‘you’ll see me again.’ she caressed his cheek one more time, ‘I believe you owe her a date out tonight,’ she kissed him one more time. ‘Take her to see the stars, she likes them too.”  _

__

_ “I will.” He smiled. “I’ll see you soon.” _

__

********

Illiara opened her eyes and sat up. Pushing herself against the headboard, she brought her knees to her chest and sighed. She closed her eyes sighed. She was close to ridding herself of him, so why didn’t she let the siren kill him? She looked over at him, he looked peaceful. Getting out of the bed, she made her way to the bathroom and took a shower. 

Dean opened his eyes and saw that Illiara’s bed was empty. Getting up, he waited for Illiara to exit the shower and smiled at her. 

“How are you feeling?” He smiled at her. 

“Fine,” she cleared her throat. “So… what is the plan for tonight?” 

“I thought we’d go out to dinner, then maybe go do something else?” Dean shrugged. “What do you think?”

“I… I guess I can wear the dress…” she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him. 

"We can get some dinner and maybe do some star gazing?" Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I… that sounds like fun,” she gave him a small smile. "Umm… do you think you can get ready in Sam's room and tell Alethia to come here? Please?" She looked down at the ground blushing. 

“I, sure.” Dean smiled and got Alethia before heading to Sam’s room.

"Thank you," she smiled. Looking around the room, she pulled out the ingredients as soon as Dean was gone. She got dressed and waited for Alethia. 

“Yeah?” Alethia asked.

"I need you to make the heartbreak portion," Illiara breathed. 

“What? Why would I do that?” Alethia asked.

"Because this will be the only time he is out of the room and I need it as an insurance policy," she looked to the demigoddess. "Please, Alethia I'll owe you one." 

“Fine.” Alethia sighed. “I’ll do it.”

"Thank you," she breathed. "Not having my powers is making me weak." She sighed, "I'm caring too much. I shouldn't." 

“Caring doesn’t make you weak Illiara,” Alethia said as she mixed the ingredients together. “Got a vial?”

Illiara reached into her jacket pocket and handed her the vial. "Just leave it under my pillow when it's ready?"

Before Alethia could say anything, a knock came to the door. Both girls looked to the door, and Illiara sighed. 

"Let's get this torture over with," she breathed as Alethia got the door. 

Dean stood there with a small bouquet of lilacs. While Y/N loved lavender spring, Illiara loved the lilacs. One of the things she did when she was whole, was love both flowers. But since she split her that personalities loved a different flower. She looked at Dean, who stood dressed in his FBI suit. 

“Woah,” Dean said, looking at her. “You look amazing.”

"Um, wow," she felt her heart pounding in her chest. "You look nice too." She placed a stay hairy behind her ear. 

“Ready to go?” Dean said, offering his arm to her. Illiara nodded and took it, letting him lead her out to the Impala.


End file.
